Ce qui aurait pu
by Dahrma
Summary: La bataille finale a vu la fin du plus grand mage noir de notre temps, Voldemort. Le monde magique reste à reconstruire. Et si on partait de la fin de l'histoire, en oubliant l'épilogue ?
1. Ceux qui ont survécu

_Titre_ _: __**Ce qui aurait pu...**_

_Avertissement_ _: Je mets « M », mais rating à suivre en fonction de l'évolution..._

_Disclaimer_ _: L'œuvre et l'univers de « Harry Potter » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.R. , qu'on voudrait tous avoir pour maman pour nous raconter de belles histoires._

_Résumé_ _: La bataille finale a vu la fin du mage noir. Le monde magique reste à reconstruire. Et si on partait de la fin de l'histoire, en oubliant l'épilogue ? (HG/DM)_

_._

_Note de l'auteur_ _: Bonjour ! Je m'essaie tout nouvellement à l'écriture de fanfic. Je ne suis donc AB-SO-LU-MENT pas rodée à l'exercice. Toutes les critiques seront donc bonnes à prendre. Je pars du principe de publier plusieurs chapitres après celui-ci, ayant une idée en diagonale de l'évolution et de la tournure que pourrait prendre l'histoire, mais tout dépendra en fait de l'accueil que vous en ferez (et oui, si vous trouvez ça à jeter aux orties, je ne persévérerais p't'être pas sur cette trame !)._

_Donc ! Premier jet, première fic, je suis une page vierge, n'hésitez pas à reviewer !_

_._

_[Edit 4 mai 13 : Fic écrite et publiée entre novembre 2012 et janvier 2013, dont je réédite certains chapitres pour des soucis de mise en pages. Le texte ne changera pas, sauf quand une faute ou deux me sautera aux yeux !]_

* * *

**Ce qui aurait pu...**

**Chapitre 1 - Ceux qui ont survécu**

.

Harry émergea difficilement ce matin-là. Il sorti péniblement du lit de fortune qui l'avait accueilli cette nuit, glissa ses pieds hors des couvertures, se redressa non sans mal et sorti de la tente.

Dans un premier temps, ébloui par le soleil, il porta sa main à hauteur des yeux puis tourna lentement sur lui-même pour observer ce qui l'entourait.

Il vit des dizaines de tentes, similaires à la sienne, s'aligner avec plus ou moins d'ordre dans ce parc. Quelques personnes, regroupées, l'air fatigué, essayaient parfois de rire mais les sons se bloquaient rapidement dans les gorges, effrayés de briser ce silence et finalement, cette sorte de quiétude.

Plus loin, se dressait le château. Poudlard. Sa maison. Il lui semblait présomptueux de penser qu'il « se dressait » devant lui et pourtant, malgré les tours détruites, les pierres, déjà en partie entassées par les survivants à l'opposé du parc, les éclats de bois et de verres qui jonchaient toujours le sol, le château était toujours là. Prêt. En attente d'une reconstruction. Ou d'une résurrection.

Tout lui paraissait tellement irréel. Pourtant, Voldemort avait bel et bien été vaincu.

Après la bataille, après l'hébétude, le monde avait doucement repris ses droits et commencé à panser ses plaies. Les blessés les plus graves avaient été transférés à Sainte-Mangouste, mais l'ampleur des dégâts avait nécessité des mesures d'urgence.

Des tentes d'un jaune ocre avaient été montées dans le parc afin d'accueillir les blessés et une autre, d'un blanc irisé, était érigée en chapelle mortuaire.

Là reposaient les corps d'inconnus, d'amis et d'ennemis, dans l'attente de funérailles dignes de ce nom. Les morts peuvent attendre. Pas les vivants.

.

Harry n'avait que peu conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Oui, il savait que les blessés avaient été répartis par catégories au sein des différents hôpitaux de fortunes dressés ça et là. Oui, il savait que ses amis étaient quelque part, là. Oui, il se doutait que le gouvernement commençait sa reconstruction, que les Aurors pourchassaient les Mangemorts en fuite, que…

Mais depuis combien de temps ? Hier, trois jours, une semaine, plus ? Il ne savait pas, gavé de potions calmantes et apaisantes, doucement abrutissantes.

Si ! Son infirmière, lui avait dit avant qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil quelques heures auparavant, ou la veille, peu importe, qu'il avait assez récupéré pour arrêter d'en prendre.

Oh, bien sûr, il pourrait toujours revenir chercher des potions de sommeil s'il en ressentait le besoin. Mais il n'avait plus besoin de rester là, il pourrait « rentrer chez lui » rapidement.

.

Oui, décidément, il émergeait difficilement. Il avait été chez lui ici. Malgré son attachement, il savait que ce temps était fini et il commençait à se demander ce qu'il adviendrait de lui.

Reprendre « le cours normal de sa vie » ? Reprendre l'école ? Mais serait-ce encore possible, tant que le château n'était pas reconstruit ? Être sollicité par le nouveau Ministère ?

Quels choix s'offraient à lui ? Trop, sûrement, et son esprit se sentait bien trop à l'étroit, après avoir passé tant d'années à ne surtout pas envisager d'avenir.

.

Lentement, il avança entre les tentes, souriant aux personnes qu'il croisait sans les voir, serrant quelques mains sans mot dire. Il aperçut un reflet au sol et s'approchant, reconnu les vitraux d'une salle de classe.

Mécaniquement, il tourna son poignet, sa baguette pointée sur les débris et les rassembla en petit tas. Progressivement, au gré de ses pas, il continua le ménage, déjà entamé par d'autres, au sein du parc.

Les pierres sur l'aile ouest, le bois à droite, le verre au sud… Ranger, nettoyer, faire des tas. Ça c'était facile.

Bien plus que d'envisager l'avenir, son avenir. Bien plus que de penser à la politique. Plus, également, que de penser aux morts. Et aux vivants. Un doux abrutissement.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il émergerait davantage, il apprendrait l'élection de Kingsley au poste de Ministre de la Magie, la refonte du Ministère de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, les nouvelles directives de Coopération Inter-espèces...

Il apprendrait également le bannissement des Détraqueurs de Azkaban, désormais remplacés par des Aurors puis par des « Gardabans » ayant suivi une formation dédiée.

Il apprendrait la comparution immédiate de Mangemorts défaits, d'anciens hauts fonctionnaires corrompus, d'Ombrage et de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy.

Il apprendrait leurs condamnations pour crimes de guerre, pour crimes racistes, pour détournement d'argent, pour manipulation de masse...

Il apprendrait aussi la jubilation et la déception face aux peines encourues. Il apprendrait tellement de choses après qu'il était important de ne pas trop penser maintenant.

.

Hermione entra silencieusement dans la tente irisée. Tous les jours, elle venait se recueillir auprès des morts. Pas longtemps. Juste pour qu'ils sachent qu'elle ne les oubliait pas. Qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Elle ne pleurait pas. Ne leur parlait pas. Parfois, elle leur frôlait un bras ou passait sa main dans leurs cheveux. Elle les réconfortait.

C'était important. Tous n'avaient pas de visite. Rogue par exemple. Il était seul. Peter, qui devait être en 4° ou 5° année quand elle était encore à l'école, n'avait toujours eu aucune visite. Et tant d'autres.

Certains connus, reconnus, mais tous les sans-noms, qui attendaient d'être identifiés ? Et Fred ?

Fred aussi était bien seul. Oh, les Weasley avaient pu se recueillir et pleurer tout leur saoul, après la bataille finale, mais désormais, ils étaient tous anesthésiés, comme tant d'autres.

Mais bientôt, tout ça serait fini. On ne pouvait continuellement être dans du coton, drogué, atonifié.

.

Alors qu'une fois de plus, elle caressait les cheveux bizarrement toujours aussi flamboyants de Fred, elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Draco Malfoy.

Il détourna simplement son regard et sorti, sans bruit. Ses parents étaient en détention provisoire dans l'attente de leurs procès. Et lui, errait, comme tous, dans ce camp.

Il ne regardait personne, ne parlait à personne, n'approchait personne. Juste errer dans cet espace hors du temps.

Où aurait-il pu aller ? Qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Alors, il attendait. Lui aussi serait jugé pour ses actes. Ou si ce n'était pour ses actes, au moins pour ses accointances politiques. D'ici là, il demeurait libre.

Libre, mais portant une trace. A quoi bon fuir, de toute façon !

.

Hermione ressorti tout aussi calmement et vit à quelques centaines de mètres, des silhouettes s'affairer dans un étrange ballet de bras, allant à gauche, allant à droite, décrivant des courbes.

S'approchant, elle reconnut Harry, attendit qu'il la voit, tenta de lui sourire et s'affaira à son tour avec eux.

Les pierres sur l'aile ouest, le bois à droite, le verre au sud… Ranger, nettoyer, faire des tas. Ça c'était facile. Bien plus que d'envisager les jours et semaines à venir.

.

Lentement, chacun sortait de sa torpeur. Demain déjà, Neville et sa grand-mère rentreraient chez eux. Il irait probablement voir Franck et Alice, les yeux brillants de larmes, pour leur dire « Je suis vivant, je suis fier d'être votre fils ».

Après-demain, on commencerait à enterrer les morts dans la dignité. On combattrait la volonté de certains d'ouvrir des fosses communes pour les ennemis.

On leur érigerait, à tous, des tombes. Et on leur offrirait le respect qui avait tant manqué ces dernières années. On se recueillerait, puis on avancerait.

.

Deux semaines. Deux longues semaines d'enterrements, de crémations et de rituels mortuaires. Harry cru quelque temps qu'il ne pourrait plus ressentir aucune émotion après ces deux, longues, semaines.

Au cours de l'inhumation de Nymphadora Tonks et de Rémus Lupin, il rencontra Teddy, son filleul. Un rayon de soleil qui perçait la brume.

Il eut envie, quelques instants seulement, de récupérer la garde de l'enfant. De la vie ! Une vie naissante ! C'était ce dont il avait besoin ! Et puis il se rappela.

Il se rappela qu'il n'était lui-même qu'un enfant, un enfant triste et taciturne. Teddy ne méritait pas ça.

Peut-être que, quand Ginny ne serait plus l'ombre d'elle-même, il pourrait y voir un avenir. Une jolie femme, des enfants, une maison et des gnomes de jardin. Il souriait, le regard éteint, sans y croire une seconde.

Ron et Hermione ne se quittaient plus. Ron continuait d'appeler Georges, Fred et Hermione désespérait de retrouver ses parents en Australie.

Chacun encaissait son deuil dans les bras de l'autre. Ne pas se poser de question.

Profiter de la chaleur du corps de l'autre, de son amitié, de sa compassion. Ne rien demander de plus et continuer, encore un peu, à ne pas penser. Juste encore un peu.


	2. Ceux qui recommencent à respirer

_Bonsoir ! Voici le deuxième chapitre. Toutes les critiques sont toujours bonnes à prendre, bonnes comme mauvaises. Je reste une page vierge, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Je dirais même, merci de reviewer !_

_[6 mai 2013 : Edit du chapitre afin de régler des soucis de mise en page et Oh ! Diantre ! Des problèmes zorthographiques qui m'ont fait mal aux yeux à la relecture !]_

.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Ceux qui recommencent à respirer**

.

- « Harry ? Où vas-tu aller ?

- Je ne sais pas, Hermione... Je pensais rester ici encore un peu. Tu sais, aider à la reconstruction...

- Hmm... Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas éternellement éviter le Ministère ? »

Un haussement d'épaule, un signe de tête affirmatif... Tant qu'il pourrait encore se le permettre, il l'éviterait.

- « Et toi ? Tu penses faire quoi ? Partir avec Ron ?

- … je ne pense pas, Harry. Les Weasley repartent demain au Terrier, et nous n'en avons pas encore parlé. Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir très envie de toute façon. Ils ont besoin d'encaisser et je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de leur douleur en plus de la mienne...

- Tu crois que...

- Je ne sais pas... Je pense rester ici moi aussi. Je ne saurais pas où aller sinon. Je n'ai pas de maison, pas de travail, pas d'argent et pas de projets à part rechercher mes parents, ce qui s'avère déjà compliqué. D'ici là, autant être utile à quelque chose, non ? »

Après un silence, elle demanda : « Tu crois que l'école sera réouverte cette année ? »

Il n'en savait rien. Il fallait réparer les fondations, la structure, mais aussi refondre les règles qui régissaient Poudlard. Le choixpeau était plus que partiellement brûlé, un fossé s'est creusé entre les Serpentard et les trois autres maisons.

Comment alors répartir à nouveau les étudiants, sans pour autant exclure d'office les futurs vert et argent ? Et qui prendrait la direction de l'Ecole ? Qui accepterait d'enseigner ? Qui voudrait laisser ses enfants dans un lieu dont la mémoire portait maintenant les traces de la guerre ?

Tant de questions à remettre à plus tard, dans un futur non défini...

.

Lorsque Hermione informa Ron de ses projets, il accepta sans difficulté, presque soulagé de ne pas avoir à prendre de décision ou d'entamer de débat. Il lui assura qu'ils se verraient régulièrement, qu'il viendrait les aider dans leurs tâches, quelles qu'elles soient. Mais il avait besoin de retourner chez lui avec les siens.

Ce soir-là, ils firent l'amour doucement et sans bruit. Tellement silencieusement qu'Hermione rajouta mentalement « tristement ». Est-ce à ça que ce résumerait son histoire avec Ron ? Une chape de plomb sur leurs épaules et une peine infinie ?

.

Les jours suivants, ils étaient peut-être une vingtaine à être restés de leur plein gré. Ils virent le camp de fortune se vider, chacun rentrant chez soi, puis se remplir à nouveau des abandonnées, des sans-familles, ceux à qui cette guerre avait tout pris.

Tous les jours, des gens allaient et venaient, apportaient un coup de main, une heure, une après-midi, peu importait. Ils amenaient des vivres, des vêtements, un peu d'espoir, qui étaient ensuite redistribués à ceux qui en avaient besoin.

Tous travaillaient d'arrache-pied à la reconstruction de ce lieu tellement symbolique.

Lorsque le déblaiement du parc et de l'intérieur du château fut complet, que les couloirs furent clairs et praticables, on s'aperçut de l'ampleur des dégâts.

Partiellement brûlés et déchirés, la plupart des sujets des tableaux avaient quitté leurs toiles, se réfugiant ailleurs.

Cabossées et disloquées, certaines armures gémissaient encore lorsqu'on les déplaçait.

Tables, chaises, bancs, candélabres, tout était à réparer !

.

A la fin du mois de Juillet, le Ministère recruta des spécialistes qui participèrent bénévolement aux réfections. Sir Amaury de Bahieu (1) se présenta rapidement. Peintre sorcier de formation, il s'attela à la restauration des tableaux.

Il recruta une équipe de dix apprentis volontaires au sein du camp, qu'il forma et dont il supervisa les travaux. Hermione était de ceux-ci.

C'était un travail minutieux, qui nécessitait des connaissances en potions et en charmes, de la patience et une grande rigueur. Cette tâche lui semblait bien plus cohérente que d'entasser des pierres ou faire du ciment magique !

Lorsqu'elle avait vu le nom de Malefoy sur la liste, elle avait hésité une seconde à inscrire le sien.

Ils s'évitaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient jusqu'à présent mais qu'en serait-il en travaillant côté à côté ?

Elle n'avait ni envie de continuer leurs disputes stériles, ni envie de revenir sur le passé et encore moins de faire « ami-amie » avec lui.

Peut-être pourraient-ils juste continuer à s'ignorer, elle n'allait pas s'empêcher de faire quelque chose qui allait sûrement lui plaire pour autant !

Ivan Kunstahl (2) s'occupait des armures magiques, des sculptures et des gargouilles et fonda sa propre équipe à laquelle deux Médicomages se joignaient régulièrement, pour anesthésier et poser des cataplasmes sur les membres de métal.

Cela permettait d'offrir un peu de silence, les cris des armures étant parfois insoutenables, lorsque le martelet s'affairait à redresser les tôles froissées ! Il faut dire que ces pauvres armures gémissaient au moindre frôlement !

Pas qu'elles eurent réellement mal, comme le précisa Ivan, mais simplement par habitude : elles étaient bruyantes et se faisaient un devoir de le faire savoir !

.

Georges Weasley avait décidé de rejoindre l'équipe au milieu du mois d'août, après s'être assuré que le magasin de Farces et Attrapes recommençait à tourner, avec l'aide de Lee Jordan et de deux charmantes vendeuses. Lui, il avait besoin de mettre ses mains dans le cambouis !

Il apportait de la joie de vivre à ces ateliers, blaguant et tournant en dérision l'hypocondrie de l'armée métallique. L'humour avait toujours été sa meilleure défense.

Il se sentait bien, au milieu de tous ces gens qui ne savaient pas forcément qu'il avait perdu la moitié de son âme et que jamais au grand jamais il ne serait celui qu'il avait été.

Là, on ne remarquait pas son regard éteint, son sourire qui s'affaissait parfois, les larmes qui perlaient et menaçaient de le submerger.

On riait avec lui quand il se donnait en spectacle et on lui foutait la paix quand il en avait besoin. Il se sentait mieux là que nulle part ailleurs.

Son petit-frère avait souhaité le rejoindre mais il le lui avait formellement interdit. Oh, ce soir-là, Georges avait crié si fort que Ron avait failli fondre en larmes.

Vexé, il l'avait évité pendant plusieurs jours. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était partager son chagrin mais Georges en avait assez pour toute une vie sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter !

Ron retrouva alors Harry qui réparait pierre par pierre la bâtisse de leur enfance. Il avait pensé à rejoindre Hermione, mais quand elle lui avait présenté le travail de restauration, il se senti écrasé à l'avance par la tâche.

Ils avaient ri longtemps, l'imaginant en train de détruire ces œuvres, d'affubler la Grosse Dame de dents marrons, de ratiboiser la coiffure du Chevalier au Catogan ou encore de rendre le lac de Morgana vaseux et vert.

Non, décidément, Ron ne serait jamais assez patient et précis pour ça !

Bien sûr, Hermione ne lui aurait jamais dit qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas de lui dans ce lieu qu'elle considérait maintenant comme son sanctuaire.

Elle appréciait ses « collègues », calmes et pour la plupart érudits et, jamais elle ne pourrait le reconnaître, mais elle appris même à aimer travailler aux côtés de Malefoy.

Ils ne se parlaient pas. Il ne parlait à personne, lui, de toute manière. Pourtant, ils arrivaient à travailler ensemble.

Il y a quelques jours, alors qu'il fabriquait un Glycérolixir, potion visqueuse qui servait de base à la peinture magique et à laquelle on rajoutait des pigments colorés une fois refroidie, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié d'intégrer la poignée de chrysopes.

Dans un suprême effort de courtoisie mais surtout, se dit-elle sur le moment, pour ne pas ruiner cinq heures de travail et les obliger au chômage technique le temps de recommencer toute la potion, elle s'approcha de lui sans un mot, saisit les « demoiselles aux yeux d'or », comme on les appelait poétiquement et les fit glisser dans la mixture, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Lui, avait ouvert la bouche, l'avait refermée, avait froncé les sourcils, avait regardé les chrysopes couler, avait réouvert la bouche puis, dans un effort surhumain, avait hoché la tête et s'était remis à remuer en formant un huit.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire vraiment face à son air bougon et dubitatif à la fois. Elle jubilait ! Elle comprit aussi, que c'était le début d'autre chose et qu'ils pourraient, peut-être, vraiment, travailler ensemble.

Depuis, ils avaient changé leurs chevalets de place, les avaient rapprochés. Progressivement. Mécaniquement. Sans même y prêter attention.

Toujours sans un mot, ils se prêtaient pinceaux, pigments, peintures, s'indiquant en pointant du doigt les endroits à retravailler.

Parfois, ils ouvraient la bouche, hésitaient à dire un mot et puis abandonnaient. C'était encore trop demander et trop tôt.

.

A la fin du mois d'août, le château avait retrouvé toute son allure. A l'extérieur, tout au moins.

Les couloirs, les salles de classes, les chambres et de nombreuses pièces devaient encore être réparées, consolidées et protégées.

Personne encore n'avait osé pénétrer dans la Salle sur Demande et constater les dégâts fait par le Feudeymon. On n'était même pas sûrs que le feu ait fini de se consumer.

Les gargouilles avaient retrouvé leurs perchoirs d'antan. Les statues et les armures reprenaient progressivement leurs places. Encore un mois et elles seraient toutes comme neuves !

Moins de la moitié des tableaux avaient été restaurés jusqu'à maintenant et Hermione attendait La Grosse Dame de pied ferme ! Elle avait remué ciel et terre pour s'en occuper !

Elle avait commencé à nettoyer le fond du tableau et s'apprêtait à ouvrager les feuilles noircies, mais La Grosse Dame n'était pas encore réapparue. Même Violette ne connaissait pas sa cachette.

Le bouche à oreilles aidant, Hermione espérait qu'elle reviendrait de son plein gré quand le fond de sa toile serait parfait.

.

Le 1° septembre approchait à grands pas, mais personne ne savait ce qu'il adviendrait de l'Ecole de Magie ni comment les étudiants seraient formés. C'est ce moment que le Ministère choisit pour convoquer le trio.

Les choses devaient reprendre leur cours normal et ils se devaient de faire des apparitions publiques.

Oh, bien sûr, les journaux n'avaient eu de cesse de les porter aux nues, tant sur le courage extrême dont ils avaient fait preuve lors de la guerre, que sur les mystères liées à leur disparition l'année précédente ou encore sur leur engagement actuel dans la reconstruction.

Que leurs motivations aient été moins nobles et beaucoup plus égoïstes que ce que la presse indiquait ne changeait rien. Ils étaient désormais des personnalités incontournables du monde magique.

Ils se décidèrent à rencontrer Kingsley début septembre. Il les informa de ce qu'il advenait du ministère, des nouvelles mesures en place et des révolutions intérieures.

Il leur fournit également la liste de la série d'interviews qu'ils devraient accorder aux journaux sorciers et des Conférences de Presse réunissant l'ensemble des acteurs phares de « La Victoire ».

S'en suivrait un shooting-photo en vue du développement de leurs cartes Chocogrenouilles réclamées à corps et à cris par le monde sorcier, puis, à la fin du mois, la cérémonie de remise de l'Ordre de Merlin et de diverses récompenses, notamment pécuniaires.

Il leur transmit également les demandes d'auteurs divers et variés souhaitant écrire leurs biographies respectives et leur histoire commune, ce qui les fit beaucoup rire.

Il les interrogea ensuite sur leurs besoins immédiats, on ne refuse rien aux sauveurs, et sur leurs projets d'avenirs, qui étaient toujours aussi flou pour nos trois amis.

Harry appris qu'il pourrait récupérer le Square Grimmaud, celui-ci ayant été inspecté, analysé, protégé et étant de nouveau l'unique propriétaire.

Hermione se vit accorder le détachement de deux Aurors en vue de la recherche de ses parents. Leur point de départ serait l'Australie, mais ils déploieraient tous les moyens en leur possession pour les retrouver où qu'ils soient.

Elle et Ron se virent également ouvrir un compte chacun à Gringott's, la banque des sorciers, anticipant sur les récompenses qui leur serait attribuées prochainement.

.

Ils apprirent également qu'après de nombreux débats, notamment avec le « Magenmagot Nouveau » et ceux qui restaient du conseil d'administration de Poudlard, il avait été décidé de nommer Minerva McGonagal directrice.

La plupart des anciens professeurs acceptaient de reprendre leurs postes respectifs et le recrutement de nouveaux enseignants avait commencé. Les cours reprendraient en octobre, en alternance au château et à Pré-au-Lard le temps que sa réfection en soit complète.

Cette solution avait été envisagée car, au village, de nombreuses boutiques étaient désaffectées ou abandonnées par leurs propriétaires depuis maintenant trop de temps.

Au cours de l'été, elles avaient été réquisitionnées par le ministère. Un accord passé avec les Trois Balais et la Tête de Sanglier permettrait de loger et nourrir les étudiants si nécessaire.

Les propriétaires avaient été convaincus par le dédommagement qu'ils recevraient, ponctionné sur les récoltes de guerre.

Hermione s'interrogeant sur son avenir, Kingsley leur proposa de convoquer le professeur McGonagal et le conseil d'administration, ce qui se fit rapidement, pour éclaircir la situation des étudiants de 7° année et envisager une solution pour la validation des Aspics.

Pour les étudiants de niveau inférieur, cela n'était pas réellement problématique. En effet, les programmes nécessitaient d'être retravaillés et seraient inévitablement réadaptés au niveau global. Pour les dernières années, là, un problème se posait réellement !

En effet, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de n'avoir aucun diplômé ni autant de redoublements, redoublements qui seraient également problématiques d'un point de vue organisationnel !

Jamais on n'avait vu cette situation dans l'Histoire de Poudlard !

.

Il leur fut proposé de valider cette 7° année par décret ministeriel, ce que Ron s'apprêtait à accepter d'un vif hochement de tête, mais le regard que lança Hermione les contraint à envisager une autre solution.

Elle eut alors l'idée de se baser sur le principe des cours par correspondance moldus. Cette idée, d'abord perçue comme incongrue, fut finalement par être validée par l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

Le programme de cours par correspondance, qui s'intitulerait HADES (Homologation à Distance des Études Sorcières) serait le même que celui des étudiants en présentiel et commencerait également en octobre.

Les étudiants auraient à travailler seuls la théorie et à s'entraîner à la pratique. La bibliothèque de Poudlard resterait accessible librement aux étudiants.

Des regroupements toutes les quinzaines ou mensuellement selon les matières permettrait de valider les acquis.

Les niveaux des étudiants étant particulièrement disparates, une première session d'examen aurait lieu en février de l'année à venir pour ceux se sentant prêt et une autre session aurait lieu au mois de juillet, permettant à chacun d'avancer à son rythme.

La vie reprenait son cours et de nouveaux projets commençaient à se dessiner. Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient soulagés de ces nouvelles perspectives et de ne pas à avoir à revenir à l'école et de subir à nouveau les affres de la célébrité.

Ce que le Survivant avait vécu ses dernières années était largement suffisant, et encore, à l'époque, il n'était pas le Sauveur et ses deux amis étaient encore dans l'ombre !

.

Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas accaparés par les journalistes ou les politiques, le trio revenait travailler à la réfection de Poudlard.

Hermione achevait progressivement la restauration du tableau de La Grosse Dame mais il fallait reconnaître que ceux qui s'y étaient attaqués s'étaient acharnés.

Ce soir-là, elle s'était tellement concentrée sur les détails des ornements de la colonne à la droite du tableau que ses yeux lui piquaient.

Elle décida de remettre son travail au lendemain, remballant son matériel lentement et protégeant la toile de la poussière.

Elle sortit de la tente et, voyant une silhouette connue se détacher au bord du lac, décida de la rejoindre.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et regarda, elle aussi, le lac un instant. Puis, se tournant vers lui :

- « Bonsoir Malefoy, que deviens-tu ? »

.

* * *

_(1) - Des noms de Amaury Duval et Jules Bahieu, peintres français_

_(2) - Contraction des mots « Kunst » « art » et « Stahl » « acier » en allemand_


	3. Ceux qui se redécouvent

_Bonsoir ! Si vous en doutiez, j'aime prendre mon temps pour installer l'histoire... Il y a inévitablement quelques détours zé circonvolutions, mais j'aime bien penser que l'histoire ne se résume pas seulement à un ou deux personnages, surtout quand on a une base aussi riche que celle que nous a offert JKR !_

_Oh, et désolée pour les foirages de mise en page sur le chapitre précédent (et peut-être aussi sur celui-là, qui sait!) et les fautes qu'il reste par-çi, par-là, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait au point niveau fonctionnement de feufeunet et les modifs que je fais en éditant ne s'enregistrent pas toujours (si vous avez des tuyaux pour une quiche, je suis preneuse !)_

_._

_[Edit 6 mai 2012 – Comme ça, ma note d'auteur de l'époque n'aura plus aucun sens ! La mise en page sera parfaite ! Enfin, en tout cas, ça fait moins mal aux yeux !]_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – « Ceux qui se redécouvrent »**

.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas sentie arriver. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était à ses côtés. Il savait bien que son foutu courage Gryffondorien aurait raison du reste et qu'elle finirait par lui parler.

C'est elle déjà, qui avait fait le premier pas en le sortant de sa torpeur ce jour où elle avait sauvé ses heures de travail sur le Glycérolixir.

Il avait fait le suivant, lui préparant les pigments nécessaires à la restauration du Barde Félon. Chacun son tour faisant un petit pas après l'autre. C'était à elle.

Il savait. Et pourtant, quand elle avait prononcé ces quelques mots, l'air qu'il inspirait s'était bloqué dans sa gorge.

« _Bonsoir Malefoy, que deviens-tu ?_ ». Quand il réussit de nouveau à expirer, il rit doucement, sans un bruit.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant une seconde puis, presque dans un murmure, la voix rauque de n'avoir plus parlé pendant si longtemps, il demanda

- « De toutes les phrases d'accroche que tu aurais pu choisir, c'est 'que deviens-tu' qui te paraît le plus judicieux ? Vraiment ? »

Un haussement d'épaules et un sourire lui répondirent.

- « Je veux dire, tu aurais pu choisir quelque chose de plus consensuel. 'Il fait bon ce soir', c'est peut-être mieux, non, pour commencer une discussion ? »

Nouvel haussement d'épaules, nouveau sourire.

- « Je te l'accorde, vu notre passé, je nous vois mal parler de la pluie et du beau temps. C'est pas comme si on avait l'habitude de prendre le thé ensemble ! »

Il sut d'avance qu'il aurait droit à un autre haussement d'épaules et ne fut pas déçu. Il vit ensuite Hermione sortir sa baguette, regarder une des tentes dans le parc et murmurer une formule.

Elle remplit alors les deux tasses blanches serties de fleurs mauves et de fioritures colorées qui venaient d'apparaître devant eux, à l'aide de la théière assortie, d'un goût tout aussi douteux.

Elle en saisit une et lui tendit l'autre

- « Alors, Malefoy, que deviens-tu ?

- J'erre, comme une pauvre âme en peine ! », répondit-il dans un mouvement mélodramatique, portant sa main à son front.

A nouveau, ils se sourirent. C'était étrange d'avoir cet improbable échange, en ce lieu, sur un ton si badin, malgré la gravité qui les marquait désormais.

Il lui parla du procès de ses parents qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours et du fait qu'il n'avait pu les voir depuis le jour de La Victoire. Il minimisa la douleur de se retrouver seul du jour au lendemain.

Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait fait aux siens pour les protéger, le sort d'Oubliette pour la faire disparaître de leurs mémoires, l'organisation de leur déménagement et la difficulté à les retrouver.

Ils se comprirent, virent à quel point ils étaient chacun désemparés. Ils surent qu'ils s'étaient pris pour des adultes trop tôt et que, maintenant qu'on les mettait devant le fait accompli, ils se sentaient trop jeunes, tout petits et piégés.

Ils avaient voulu ardemment qu'on reconnaisse leur maturité et leur indépendance et aujourd'hui, elle leur manquait, l'étincelle d'innocence qu'ils avaient perdue.

Elle lui demanda quand aurait lieu son procès, il ne fut pas étonné qu'elle sache qu'il serait jugé. Il ne savait pas. Il ne _« faisait pas parti des urgences »_. Ce qu'il ferait d'ici là ? Il n'en savait rien.

Elle l'informa du programme HADES et tenta de le convaincre d'y participer. A quoi bon ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de lui dans quelques mois.

Elle ne le rassura pas. Elle n'était pas là pour ça. Ce n'était pas son ami. Il devait assumer ses prises de position, quels qu'aient été ses choix ou non-choix, il avait lui-même tracé sa route.

Il devait assumer. Elle l'incita tout de même à terminer son cursus. Les études, c'est important ! Et dans un autre sourire, elle ajouta qu'au moins, il pourrait le faire même dans la bouche de l'enfer, puisque c'était un programme de cours par correspondance.

Il eut un rire teinté d'ironie. Oui, en fait, peut-être qu'il pourrait faire ça. Continuer et agir pour ne pas trop penser.

Ils regardèrent alors le lac, sous cette nuit noire, quelques rares étoiles se reflétant sur sa surface moirée.

Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là quand ils entendirent la voix de Ron héler Hermione. Dans un soupir, elle prit appui sur l'épaule de son compagnon du moment et se releva sans un mot.

En s'éloignant, elle entendit une voix claire _« Merci Granger ! »_. Elle sourit. Encore. Sans se retourner.

.

- « Ah ! Te voilà ! Je commençais me demander où tu étais passée !

- Besoin de prendre l'air », répondit-elle avant d'embrasser Ron.

- « Ma mère ne supporte plus de vous savoir ici, Harry et toi. Viens, on va à la maison !

- Ron... » se plaignit-elle doucement, penchant sa tête sur le côté

- « Allez, venez au moins pour le dîner ! Je ne sais pas ce qui vous retient ici, mais vous n'allez quand même pas refuser un bon repas ! »

Inutile de discuter, elle ne voulait pas gâcher les instants qui venaient de s'écouler et, en toute honnêteté, la cuisine de Molly lui manquait.

Ils transplanèrent avec Harry vers la maison biscornue des Weasley. En arrivant, ils passèrent de bras en bras et crurent ne pas en sortir vivant.

Il aurait été dommage de mourir étouffés par ces embrassades après avoir survécu à tant d'épreuves !

Seul Charlie manquait à l'appel, reparti depuis peu auprès de ses dragons, et Ginny descendait l'escalier pour les rejoindre, ayant entendu leurs effusions. En bas des marches, elle se sentit misérable.

Elle n'avait pas revu Harry depuis l'inhumation de Fred. Elle s'était enfermée, puis l'avait évité. Ils s'étaient évités aurait été plus juste. Elle n'était pas allé plus loin que le village voisin depuis, et encore, contrainte et forcée par sa mère.

Et là, elle le revoyait, l'homme qu'elle aimait, toujours aussi beau, amenant la joie dans cette maison par sa simple présence.

Elle se précipita pour le rejoindre, bousculant un de ses frères au passage, le serra dans ses bras en fondant en larmes.

Quand elle releva la tête, il pleurait avec elle. Les autres les avaient laissés seuls, se retirant dans la cuisine.

- « Allez, viens, on aura bien le temps de parler plus tard. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, on a rien à se prouver, non ? »

Qu'elle se sentait bête quand elle pensait qu'Harry l'avait ensorcelée. Et pourtant, il lui suffisait de voir ses beaux yeux verts, de sentir ses bras l'entourant et qu'il lui dise n'importe quoi pour se sentir fondre.

Ils rejoignirent la cuisine où tout le monde donnait des nouvelles à Hermione.

.

Arthur était désormais à la tête d'un nouveau Département au Ministère, réunissant le Service de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu et celui des objets à Ensorcellement Prohibés.

Il avait beaucoup de travail mais s'amusait énormément à retravailler les lois éditées sous le règne de Voldemort et à réactualiser les autres !

Percy avait été engagé au Département de Contrôle du Ministère de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, bien que ce ne fut pas son choix initial. Il planchait actuellement sur l'amélioration des conditions de vie des lycanthropes et leur intégration dans la société.

C'était un dossier ultra-secret requérant des enquêtes d'opinions approfondies afin de ne pas heurter la population déjà fragilisée par cette guerre. L'équipe ministérielle espérait toutefois que cette période de transition et la fin de l'oppression offriraient une plus grande ouverture d'esprit et donc un bon accueil à ce projet. Finalement, il était satisfait de son travail.

Bill et Fleur étaient revenus travailler à Gringott's. Tandis que la vélane leur parlait de ses projets, Hermione, perdue dans ses pensées, s'amusait à la regarder poser ses mains sur son ventre parfaitement plat, et le caresser en un lent balayage parfait de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, trois fois, puis un cercle. Et recommencer.

Sa « belle-soeur » aurait voulu faire passer un message, elle n'aurait pu s'y prendre d'une meilleure façon.

C'est étrange de voir la capacité de certains couples à précipiter une relation, se dit-elle non sans cynisme.

- « … qu'en penses-tu Hermione ?... Hermione ? »

- ... pardon ?

- Je te demandais si tu avais lu l'interview de Harry dans la Gazette », reprit Percy en articulant exagérément.

- « Oh, euh, oh, non, tu sais, je ne lis pas vraiment les journaux ces temps-ci, pourquoi ?

- Ils ont publié la partie de l'interview où je parle de Rogue et Percy pense que j'aurais dû prendre un autre angle d'approche. »

Chacun commentait l'article à la lueur de ce qu'il avait pensé de l'homme de son vivant.

Hermione se saisit de la Gazette et lu le passage de l'article de Mathilda Tordenoy dont il était question :

.

« _Est-ce que Severus Rogue était un homme bon ? Non, je ne crois pas. _

_Il était pétri de défaut, mais il était loyal et c'est ça qui, au final, est important. _

_Sans lui, nous en aurions sûrement eu pour des années encore avant de vaincre Voldemort...» _

**Tout comme vous, je frissonne en entendant ce nom honnit**_**.**_

_« Vous savez qu'il est mort ? Il faudrait peut-être vous habituer à entendre son nom, les tabous sont fait pour être transgresser, »_ **me rabroue le survivant ! **

**Il reprend :** « _Sans lui, je serais peut-être même déjà mort depuis 5 ou 10 ans. Non, en effet, Rogue n'était pas bon. _

_Il pouvait être méchant et mesquin, mais il était loyal, sincère et quand il aimait, il le faisait sans condition. _

_Est-ce que ce n'est pas mieux que d'être bon, au final ?_ »

.

En lisant cette dernière phrase, elle se senti heureuse et fière de son ami.

- « Oh, Harry, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver de mots plus justes !

- Il faut bien qu'on remette certaines choses à leurs places. Il y a eu tellement de non-dits et de contre-vérités ces dernières années ! Rien n'est encore paru sur le meurtre de Dumbledore, ni sur les implications de chacun.

- Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas non plus tout dire. Ce serait prendre un risque considérable que de révéler la possibilité de diviser son âme comme '_Il_' l'a fait. Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de voir d'autres Mages Noirs tenter de prendre le pouvoir !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai été briefé par la Commission de Communication ministérielle, Percy, comme nous tous. On sait quoi révéler ou non. On m'a dit quoi dire et je ferai pas de connerie. Je dirai ce qu'on m'a dit de dire. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne peux pas non plus permettre qu'on salisse la mémoire de Rogue simplement parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait pour nous aider !

- Le sujet est clos ! », intervint Molly avant que son fils ne relance le débat, « Ce que tu as dit est très juste, Harry, mon chéri. Passons à table et changeons de sujet ! Je veux un peu de légèreté dans cette maison ! »

.

Comme de coutume, le repas fut faste et généreux. Les nouvelles fusaient !

Lavande sortirait de l'hôpital la semaine suivante et Bill, ayant été lui-même attaqué par Greyback, était déjà allé lui donner quelques conseils sur les conséquences qu'elle pourrait rencontrer.

Il lui avait dit, en riant, qu'il restait à sa disposition si elle avait une envie subite d'un steak bien bleu !

Neville et Luna préparaient une expédition autour du monde en vue de combler leur curiosité de faune et de flore, et qui sait, peut-être découvriraient-ils de nouvelles espèces exotiques !

Harry et Hermione se dirent que ces deux êtres lunaires n'auraient pas pu mieux se trouver et qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils voient ces « nouveaux explorateurs » avant leur départ !

Arthur leur avait donné la vieille Ford Anglia qu'ils retapaient maintenant. Georges, qui venait de reprendre son travail à la boutique, les aidait le week-end.

Ils s'étaient également inscrit dans une auto-école moldue, afin de passer leur permis de conduire, condition sine qua non pour que Molly et Xenophilius adhèrent à ce projet fou de voyage autour du monde !

Mrs Figg, quant à elle, était retournée auprès de ses chats où elle vivait la même vie paisible. Parfois même, un peu trop tranquille, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus à surveiller Harry.

Hagrid et Madame Maxime songeaient à emménager ensemble, mais le choix du pays de résidence et la proximité inévitable de Graup avait tendance à agacer profondément la belle française.

Elle et Fleur se voyaient régulièrement, pour philosopher sur ces rustres d'anglais et leurs coutumes étranges.

Bien sûr, comment ne pas penser aux pertes, quand on fait le tour de ceux à qui l'on tient, comment ne pas penser à Fred, à ce qu'auraient pu faire Tonks et Remus à cette heure-ci, imaginer Colin devenir le photographe officiel du Ministère ou encore... Mais non, non !

Chacun fit l'effort de songer aux vivants, de se projeter et de laisser la colère et la tristesse derrière soi. Juste pour ce soir. Pour profiter ensemble, sur cette belle tablée, de ces moments partagés.

.

Après le repas, ils trinquèrent, tous ensemble, autour d'un Firewhisky. Sauf une certaine blonde, bien sûr, qui réclama une infusion de framboisier rouge, ce qui agaça évidemment Molly.

Certaines choses ne changeaient pas, et ce n'était pas si mal de retrouver certains repères.

Chacun s'éclipsa au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait. Percy rejoignit la propriété Victorienne qu'il partageait avec trois colocataires sorciers, à côté de Dulwish Park. Fleur et Bill transplanèrent vers la Maison aux Coquillages tandis que Georges se rendit au Chaudron Baveur pour prendre un dernier verre avant de rentrer chez lui.

Arthur partit se coucher, suivit de près par Molly qui, épuisée, avait décidé de laisser la cuisine en l'état.

Restés seuls au salon devant un feu de cheminée ronflant, Harry, Ginny et Ron, profitaient d'une douce quiétude.

A leurs côtés, Hermione regrettait l'absence de Pattenrond. Aujourd'hui, elle aurait préféré ne pas l'avoir laissé à ses parents l'année précédente. Il pourrait alors se lover sur ses genoux et frotter sa tête poilue contre son menton en ronronnant.

C'était stupide de penser que son chat lui manquait, alors que cela faisait tout aussi longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas revu ses parents mais, quelque part, elle s'était préparée à leur absence à eux, à la possibilité de ne plus jamais les revoir. Elle l'avait anticipé.

A aucun moment elle n'avait pensé au chat ! Et là, elle remarquait son absence et il lui manquait. Vraiment.

Elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de Ron et demanda à Harry s'il rentrait avec elle à Poudlard. Il regarda Ginny qui lui saisit la main et souffla une supplique _« Reste ! »_.

Hermione hocha la tête et se releva. Ron, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, l'accompagna dehors.

- « Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester ?

- Ne le prend pas mal Ron, mais je ne préfère pas. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire demain, je n'ai rien pris pour me changer et,

- Harry non plus n'a rien pour se changer, mais il reste !

- Et tu sais que j'ai besoin de calme. Je t'adore et j'adore ta famille, mais ça fait beaucoup d'un coup.

- Je te demande de passer la nuit ici, pas de faire une fête ou une conférence de presse ! C'est pas la fin du monde !

- La question n'est pas là, Ron. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si je reste, on finira pas avoir cette discussion qu'on repousse depuis des semaines et toi non plus, tu ne veux pas l'avoir. Toi aussi, tu fuis. Toi non plus, tu ne veux plus rester dormir au camp avec moi !

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Ici, on est bien, on dort dans un lit confortable, il fait chaud, on a un vrai petit-déjeuner !

- Ici tu es chez toi. Là-bas c'est presque chez moi. C'est là où je me sens bien ! »

Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Chacun avait son territoire, son endroit, celui où on pouvait se sentir plus fort.

Ils étaient amoureux depuis si longtemps et lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois pendant la bataille, cela avait été tellement merveilleux !

Ron pouvait encore sentir les frissons qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là ! Mais, depuis, il se rendait bien compte qu'un fossé s'était creusé entre eux.

Bien sûr, savoir qu'on avait une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer, qu'un corps chaud pouvait répondre à nos appels, avait un côté réconfortant. Mais, lorsqu'il la touchait, lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, il sentait que leurs gestes étaient déjà mécaniques, artificiels. Sans passion.

Et tous deux, ils se trouvaient des excuses, pour oublier qu'ils ne devraient pas être ensemble. Pour se rassurer. Pour ne pas regretter d'avoir déjà vécu leur histoire avant de la commencer vraiment.

Et ils n'avaient pas peur. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls tant qu'ils faisaient semblant d'être en couple. C'était sans conséquence, non, de rester ensemble pour ne pas avoir peur ?

Finalement, il faudrait bien que l'un ou l'autre lâche du terrain, pour qu'ils l'aient cette discussion. Peut-être qu'en trouvant un lieu neutre...

En attendant, c'était tout aussi bien de la serrer dans ses bras, de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, de la regarder disparaître dans la nuit et d'aller se coucher en rêvant de ces premières fois, de ces trop rares étreintes où ils s'étaient vraiment aimés.


	4. Ceux qui se séparent

_Bonsoir à tous, voici le chapitre 4 ! J'espère que cette histoire continuera à vous intéresser, et je suis impatiente d'avoir vos avis, commentaires, critiques, positifs comme négatifs ! Bonne lecture !_

_._

_[Edité le 6 mai 2013]_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Ceux qui se séparent**

.

- « Tu t'en vas ? »

La question avait brisé le silence habituel de l'atelier de restauration des toiles.

Un instant, Hermione se demanda comment Draco sut qu'elle partirait aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur ses maigres affaires emballées dans le sac posé à ses pieds. Elle approuva.

- « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant qu'on ne peut plus rester ici ?

En voyant l'expression de son visage, elle regretta aussitôt sa question.

Elle dut se mordre la lèvre, comme chaque fois qu'elle tentait de retenir un flot de parole, pour ne pas l'inviter à venir vivre avec elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle se sentait bête !

Naturellement, elle savait que ç'aurait été totalement inconcevable, absolument ridicule et vraiment trop bizarre. Mais elle ne pouvait envisager qu'il continue d'être aussi seul et malheureux.

Elle ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir qu'il irait bien.

- « Arrête de torturer tes jolies lèvres, je m'en sortirais. Ce n'est pas parce que le Ministère a bloqué les biens de ma famille que je n'ai vraiment plus rien !

- Un Malefoy retombe toujours sur ses pattes ? » demanda-t-elle avec légèreté, ignorant superbement son commentaire incongru.

- « Tu vas t'installer avec Weasley ?

- Oh, euh, non, ce n'est pas vraiment d'actualité. Harry va m'héberger quelques temps et, j'aviserai après. »

.

Au lendemain du dîner dans la famille de Ron, Harry avait rejoint Hermione dans la Grande Salle où deux longues tables accueillaient désormais ceux qui aidaient à la reconstruction du château pour les repas.

Les elfes de maisons de Poudlard qui avaient, jusqu'alors, participé aux grands travaux avaient décidé de réinvestir les lieux, et notamment les cuisines, deux semaines auparavant et s'affairaient à satisfaire l'appétit des « invités », quand ils ne passaient pas derrière eux pour faire le ménage, épousseter çi, ranger ça, passer le balai par là.

- « Je croyais que tu ne lisais plus les journaux ?

- Je regarde juste les petites annonces. L'école va bientôt rouvrir et le professeur McGonagall ne nous laissera sûrement pas rester ici éternellement. » .

Hermione avait raison, l'annonce de leur nécessaire départ avait eu lieu seulement quelques jours plus tard.

- « Et tu as vu quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Pas vraiment. Les offres d'emplois qui pourraient me correspondre sont rares et les loyers des appartements sont exorbitants dès qu'ils sont dans un quartier intéressant. Et il y a des annonces vraiment tordues. Tiens :

'Jeune sorcier vaillant cherche colocataire, 20-35 ans, aimant expérimenter potions pour partager appartement spacieux à Peckham. Possibilité de bénéficier de remises sur loyer. Voir entretien. Fumeuse s'abstenir.' »

Elle avait reposé son journal. « Et toi, tu sais où tu iras quand on nous jettera dehors ?

- Non, je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Je vais probablement retourner au 'Quartier Général'.

- Tu penses vivre là-bas ?

- Pas définitivement mais en dépannage, oui. Et le temps de faire le tri de ce qu'il y reste aussi.

- Et tu veux faire quoi, ensuite ?

- Pas la moindre idée. Je sais que je ne veux pas y habiter indéfiniment. Cette baraque me fait froid dans le dos, rien que d'y penser. Et il y a beaucoup trop de sorts qui ont été posés par les Black pour espérer la louer ou y laisser vivre qui que ce soit.

- Bah, le jour où tu auras dilapidé toute ta fortune, tu pourras en faire un Musée des Horreurs et te faire des bénéfices sur le prix des entrées !

- En tout cas », dit Harry en riant à cette idée, « si tu ne trouves rien, tu pourras toujours venir y habiter avec moi, ça nous laissera le temps de nous retourner ».

Hermione avait sauté sur l'occasion, soulagée à cette idée. Harry lui avait alors raconté la fin de soirée, après son départ.

Avec Ginny, ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter de leurs sentiments. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de projets ou d'avenir. Juste de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, comme les deux adolescents qu'ils étaient encore parfois. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur le canapé du salon.

Harry avait également confié à Hermione sa frustration. Cela commençait à faire un long, long moment qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Mais les périodes où ils avaient été séparés étaient encore plus longues que les instants qu'ils avaient vécus à deux.

Il était un homme. Et il rêvait. Et il fantasmait. Et il n'y avait qu'à elle qu'il pouvait en parler. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait dire à Ron qu'il n'avait qu'une envie: faire subir les pires outrages à sa petite sœur !

Alors que Hermione, elle, pouvait tout entendre. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Après ce qu'ils avaient fait aussi.

.

Une nuit, ou peut-être un jour, en tout cas alors qu'ils étaient à la recherche des Horcruxes et que Ron les avait abandonnés depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, ils avaient eu besoin de se rassurer. De se réchauffer. De se soulager.

Harry avait enlevé le médaillon du cou de Hermione. Ils s'étaient étreints, pour se consoler. Elle avait pleuré. Il avait séché ses larmes de ses pouces, caressant ses pommettes au passage. Elle avait rapproché son visage du sien. Il avait posé ses lèvres sur sa joue, puis sur sa bouche.

Ils s'étaient embrassés comme deux naufragés et de fil en aiguille, avaient connu leur première fois. Frénétique et maladroite. Ça n'avait été ni bien, ni mal. Ni bon, ni mauvais. Ça les avait réconfortés.

Ils ne s'étaient plus sentis seuls et abandonnés. Oh, bien sûr, après, ils avaient mis plusieurs heures à oser à nouveau se parler et se regarder. Hermione avait forcé les choses. _« Il faut bien qu'il y ait des avantages à notre amitié, non ? ». _

Hermione forçait toujours les choses quand elle se sentait dans une impasse. Et ils avaient ri, moitié de la situation, moitié nerveusement.

Elle les avait obligés à décortiquer ce qu'il s'était passé ce qui les avaient menés à cet acte, pourquoi, comment, ce qu'ils ressentaient, ce que cela signifiait, les conséquences qui en découlaient, les nouvelles perspectives qui s'offraient à eux.

La conclusion était simple. Ce n'avait été qu'une parenthèse, fermée aussitôt après avoir été ouverte. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments amoureux, pas de désir non plus. Ni avant, ni maintenant. Ils avaient ressenti un besoin et ils l'avaient comblé. Et cela les avait satisfaits.

Les choses avaient repris leur cours, tout aussi simplement, pragmatiquement. Ils n'avaient plus reparlé de cet épisode et ne comptaient, jamais au grand jamais l'aborder à nouveau.

Ils n'avaient plus recommencé non plus et, finalement, leur amitié avait évoluée vers un autre stade. Dans une relation plus mature, dénuée de tout aspect charnel.

Alors, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui puisse entendre sa frustration, sans le juger, c'était Hermione. Elle comprenait. Le besoin qu'il éprouvait de faire l'amour avec Ginny. Le fait qu'il n'en puisse plus de rassurer et d'être rassurer.

Il voulait seulement donner et prendre. Il voulait des frissons, des papillons dans l'estomac. Oh, comme elle le comprenait !

.

- « Tu vas me manquer Granger, je crois que je commençais à m'habituer à toi »

Encore un commentaire qui brisait le silence. Elle commençait sérieusement à se sentir agacée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se sente bête à chaque fois que Malefoy lui adressait la parole ?

Elle n'aimait pas se sentir démunie. Surtout alors que c'était elle qui avait cherché à le déstabiliser quelques semaines auparavant ! Elle était bien obligée de reconnaître qu'il était fort à ce petit jeu.

Qu'avait-elle cru ? Qu'il s'écraserait et rougirait comme une demoiselle en détresse ? Vraiment ! Sa propre bêtise la surprenait toujours !

.

Draco la sortit à nouveau de ses pensées en lui demandant, d'une voix morne, de lui passer le vert de cobalt. Elle s'aperçut qu'au lieu de lui répondre ou même de réagir à son aveu maladroit, elle s'était mécaniquement remise à l'ouvrage, peut-être simplement pour éviter de sentir ses joues s'empourprer.

Elle se sentait bête ! Encore ! Oh, c'était tellement agaçant que ça commençait à la démanger ! Elle aurait été plus insouciante, ou plus inconsciente, elle lui aurait lancé les pigments minéraux au visage pour qu'il arrête de la faire réagir n'importe comment !

Moins impulsive qu'elle l'aurait voulu, elle les lui tendit calmement, mais ne put s'empêcher de le provoquer :

- « En effet Malefoy, je vois que tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ! »

Un instant, elle crut avoir été fusillée par un simple regard ! Son cœur avait manqué un battement. Peut-être deux. Et, alors qu'il sondait son visage, son expression se radoucit. Il sourit :

- « Ce que tu peux m'agacer, Granger ! »

Les nerfs d'Hermione lâchèrent et elle rit. Elle rit à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Oh, Merlin ! Que c'était bon de ressentir à nouveau quelque chose ! De sentir dans sa chair des émotions diverses et parfois incompréhensibles !

Que c'était bon de ne pas seulement se dire ce qu'on devrait ressentir ! Finalement, il n'y avait pas que son corps qui avait survécu ! ELLE avait survécu ! Elle était en vie. Heureuse, en colère, triste, émue, outrée ! Elle était là et elle ressentait !

Elle prit brusquement conscience qu'après cette journée, ils ne se verraient plus quotidiennement. Elle n'y avait pas pensé mais, en quittant Poudlard, ils arrêtaient également de travailler ensemble.

Ils se croiseraient sûrement parfois, lors des regroupements HADES ou au détour d'une rue commerciale, mais tout serait différent. Ils n'avaient plus d'excuses pour échanger régulièrement.

Comme Draco le lui avait déjà dit, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de prendre le thé ensemble. Une telle proposition aurait été absurde.

Quand ils se dirent aurevoir, à la fin de la journée, il n'y eut pas d'effusion. Il n'y eut pas d'accolade, ils ne se firent pas de bise, ils ne prononcèrent pas d'adieu déchirant. Ils se serrèrent simplement la main.

Et pourtant, ce geste n'avait rien de froid ou d'impersonnel. Leurs mains étaient chaudes, animées d'un étrange fourmillement et ils s'étaient regardés. Vraiment regardés. Il était tout de même injuste de se séparer de la seule personne qui faisait qu'on se sente vivant.

.

Les portes d'un nouveau monde s'ouvraient à eux. Harry et Hermione restèrent au Square Grimaud jusqu'à la mi-novembre, puis emménagèrent à Birmingham au cœur du quartier de Moseley.

Ils avaient aimé vivre sous le même toit ces derniers temps. Pourquoi, alors, ne pas partager un appartement ?

Ils n'hésitèrent pas longtemps après avoir visité celui où ils logeaient désormais : il y avait assez de place pour que chacun ait son propre espace et surtout, une pièce lumineuse pourrait accueillir un bureau et une grande bibliothèque. C'était parfait !

Ils aimaient particulièrement cette ville qu'ils avaient découverte récemment. Les parcs et les canaux qui la parcouraient leur plurent instantanément. Le mélange de culture était aussi agréable.

Ils avaient d'ailleurs repéré un Pub, le Tricktrash, enfoncé dans une ruelle pavée, accueillant des moldus nullement surpris qu'on leur serve un Jus de Citrouille ou une Bièraubeurre et des sorciers appréciant déguster aussi bien un Diabolo Fraise qu'un Bloody Mary, dans un décor éclectique mêlant crépi tagué aux couleurs vives et poutres apparentes.

L'excentricité anglaise dans toute sa splendeur !

Ils n'avaient quitté le Square Grimaud que lorsque Hermione avait enfin trouvé un travail, tâche qui s'était avérée extrêmement compliquée. Personne ne voulait offrir d'emploi à quelqu'un de « sur-qualifié » pour les sorciers et de « sous-qualifié » pour les moldus.

Elle avait beau être une des 'Idoles de sa Génération' dans un monde, elle n'était personne dans l'autre: sans attache, sans diplôme, sans formation, elle ne pouvait même pas justifier d'une inscription dans le secteur scolaire après l'école primaire.

Bien sûr, elle présentait bien et aurait pu user d'un ou deux sortilèges de Confusion pour être embauchée comme secrétaire dans un cabinet notarial, mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle voulait être reconnue pour ce qu'elle était, pour ses compétences.

Elle avait désespéré de ne jamais arriver à trouver quoi que ce soit, jusqu'au jour où le gérant de Fleury & Bott lui proposa, alors qu'elle dévorait le premier chapitre d'un grimoire dans les allées de sa boutique, de rencontrer Sir Swiftlith, directeur de la maison d'édition 'Obscurus Books'.

Il cherchait actuellement des relecteurs et qui, mieux qu'elle, pouvait convenir à ce poste ? Elle, qui venait presque chaque semaine et parfois plusieurs fois par semaine, consulter ou acheter de nouveaux livres.

Elle, qu'il avait déjà vu conseiller ses clients sur les livres à choisir et ceux à laisser de côté. Elle, dont le talent et la réputation d'excellence n'étaient plus à faire.

Son entretien avec Sir Swiftlith et son essai sur le nouveau livre à paraître de Martel Brandbek « Endoloris, Eschscholtzia et traitement de la douleur, avancées fulgurantes de la recherche » avaient été concluants et désormais, elle dévorait et critiquait des livres en avant-première.

.

Harry, lui, ne prit même pas la peine de chercher un travail. Si cela avait été aussi difficile pour Hermione, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cela serait pour lui ! Il ne voulait pas, non plus, servir d'encart publicitaire vivant à un potentiel employeur, ce qui aurait immanquablement été le cas !

Loin de se reposer sur ses lauriers, il continuait à être sollicité de toutes parts et devait mener de front ses études, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire étant donné l'autonomie dont il bénéficiait maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'horaires fixes ou de cadre scolaire imposé. Sans la rigueur d'Hermione, il n'aurait pas été sûr d'arriver un jour à quoi que ce soit.

Sa nouvelle séparation imposée par le retour à Poudlard de Ginny pour sa septième année n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire. Leur relation épistolaire, débordant toujours plus d'imagination, représentait une source de distraction infinie. Leurs échanges devenaient toujours plus excitants. Et en étaient d'autant plus frustrants !

Il attendait impatiemment, comme lorsqu'il était encore à l'école, les sorties autorisées à Pré-au-lard qui lui permettraient de profiter pleinement de sa dulcinée.

Ron, quant à lui, avait convaincu Georges de l'embaucher au magasin de farces et attrapes, arguant sur la nécessaire préservation de l'aspect familial du 'Weasleys' qui précédait le nom de la boutique.

Il s'améliorait grandement dans l'art des potions, sous la tutelle de son frère et déployait des trésors d'imagination pour l'aider dans ses nouvelles créations.

Il transplanait régulièrement vers Birmingham, pour y passer la soirée ou la nuit. Hermione et lui avaient décidé implicitement de se laisser une chance. Après tout, maintenant qu'ils entamaient une nouvelle vie, il leur serait peut-être possible d'y voir plus clair et de se rendre compte que leur histoire tenait la route.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas que maintenant, ils s'embrassaient comme ils auraient dit bonjour à la voisine du dessous, du bout des lèvres.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas non plus qu'ils ne ressentaient pas d'étincelles quand ils se touchaient ou qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Ils ne remarquèrent encore pas qu'ils baisaient davantage qu'ils ne faisaient l'amour. Ni qu'un verre de vin aidait à trouver ça agréable.

Ils ne remarquèrent même pas qu'ils ne parlaient jamais d'avenir.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas, finalement, qu'ils avaient juste l'habitude d'être ensemble maintenant.


	5. Ceux qui n'oublient pas

_On continue tranquillement avec la suite de « Ce qui aurait pu »... Je lis avec plaisir les reviews et reste friande de commentaires, bons comme mauvais ! On est soi-même très mauvais juge, donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot ! Bonne lecture, bonne soirée !_

_._

_[Edité le 6 mai 2013]_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – « Ceux qui n'oublient pas »**

.

Draco attendait, assis devant la salle d'audience, que le Magenmagot se réunisse à nouveau.

La veille, il avait raconté son histoire, dans les moindres détails. Son enrôlement inévitable, les missions qui lui avaient été confiées, depuis l'ensorcellement d'artefacts moldus jusqu'à la préméditation du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore, son incapacité à aller jusqu'au bout, ses hantises, ses regrets.

Oui, il avait toujours vécu dans un système de valeurs prônant la priorité aux sorciers. Et si ceux-ci étaient de Sang-Purs, c'était aussi bien.

Il ne haïssait pas les moldus, il en avait simplement peur. Peur car il avait entendu trop de choses, trop de légendes urbaines. Il avait vu, aussi, ce dont ils étaient capables.

Il savait, ce qu'avaient vécus les sorciers lors de ce qu'ils appelaient « Le Moyen-Âge ». Les bûchers, les lapidations, les pendaisons, les tortures.

Il voyait, encore aujourd'hui, ce que les moldus pouvait se faire entre eux. Où ce qu'ils pouvaient faire à ceux qui étaient différents: ethnies, sexualité, handicap, magie, du pareil au même !

Dans tous les mondes, ce sont toujours les luttes de pouvoir qui mènent aux pires actes. Et face à des sorciers, les moldus ne pouvaient réagir qu'en fonction de cette peur du pouvoir.

Inévitablement, ils s'en prendraient à eux, les attaqueraient pour se défendre. Et la barbarie passée reprendrait.

Alors il croyait fermement qu'il était nécessaire de protéger le monde sorcier et de s'éloigner le plus possible des moldus. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait pensé à les tuer.

Il avait grandi dans ce milieu, ses parents l'abreuvant d'histoires, lui inculquant un savoir politique au regard de leurs propres convictions et, progressivement, prônant l'avènement de Voldemort.

Il était charismatique, puissant et convainquant. Draco avait pu voir les photos d'archives de la propagande de la Première Guerre, lire les tribunes et les diatribes rédigées par Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Il avait pu adhérer à ces idées développées avec talent mais, ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce que cela impliquait.

Les meurtres, les exactions, étaient forcément la conséquence de comportements impardonnables, non ? Ce ne pouvait être des actes gratuits ! Ce ne pouvait être que pure folie, simplement pour le plaisir de voir souffrir ou pour assouvir des pulsions primales ! Ce ne pouvait être que mérité ?

Quand son père lui avait parlé d'adhérer à La Cause, de s'enrôler au sein des Mangemorts, à tout juste 15 ans, il s'était senti important et investi.

Il avait ignoré les trémolos dans la voix de son père d'habitude si inflexible. Il avait ignoré l'injonction de bien réfléchir aux tenants et aux aboutissants de cette décision.

Il avait ignoré la possibilité d'attendre sa majorité et de ne pas se précipiter. Son père lui avait dit que Voldemort le voulait dans ses troupes ! Comment refuser alors ?

Là, il pourrait peut-être apporter sa pierre à l'édifice du monde sorcier ! Il avait accepté puis participé à des réunions.

Il avait écouté les discours. Il avait pensé un nouvel ordre des choses. Il avait parlé stratégie. Il avait participé à des actes de petits vandalismes: vols, enchantements, maléfices mineurs. Presque des farces. Jusqu'à ce qu'on s'en prenne à des êtres vivants, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui demande d'y participer.

Il avait refusé. Il avait regretté de s'être prêté au jeu sans voir plus loin que les coups médiatiques. Ça ressemblait à des farces !

Il avait réussi à éviter, jusqu'à ce jour où il avait été investi de cette mission. De cette effrayante mission. Tuer le Professeur Dumbledore.

Il avait voulu dire non, mais le regard fou du Lord l'avait fait hésiter. Il n'avait rien dit. Et Voldemort avait convoqué magiquement un de ses Mangemorts de deuxième catégorie et il l'avait soumis au sortilège d'Endoloris. Et il avait regardé cet homme se contorsionner en hurlant.

_« C'est ça que tu veux pour toi et ta famille Draco ? »_. Non, non, il ne voulait pas ça. _« Il est temps de faire tes preuves Draco, c'est la réputation et la survie des Malefoy qui est en jeu »_.

Les paroles du Mage Noir lui glaçaient le sang. Il était obligé d'accepter. De suivre les autres. Il ne voulait pas souffrir.

Ce n'est qu'après qu'il s'était rendu compte de la peur dans le regard de ses condisciples, dans celui de ses parents. A moins que ce ne soit sa propre peur qui s'y projetait désormais ?

.

Il avait tout raconté. Revenir sur cette mission avait été particulièrement pénible. Faire étalage de ses tentatives, des échecs, des « dommages collatéraux », de la surveillance, tant par l'Ordre du Phoenix qu'il ne savait pas nommer à l'époque, que par les Mangemorts.

Et puis, cette fatidique nuit de juin, où il avait été à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre. Le premier. Le seul.

Il raconta, les échanges avec le Directeur de Poudlard, comment Severus Rogue avait finalement pris les devants. Il raconta leur fuite et les mois de terreur qui suivirent.

Il raconta la fureur de Voldemort, quand il apprit que Draco avait survécu à cette mission et qu'il n'avait même pas achevée Dumbledore lui-même.

Il raconta les blâmes, les humiliations. Il raconta la panique. Il raconta, tout au long de cette journée d'audience, son histoire.

Il ne pouvait espérer qu'on le croit sur parole. Ni qu'on lui pardonne quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas bon. Il n'était pas gentil. Il était humain, mais allez dire ça à de vieux sages, déjà juges et parties !

Tard dans la nuit, l'assemblée avait été levée « Nous avons beaucoup de choses à assimiler, Mr Malefoy, nous reprendrons demain, à 10h, salle n°5 ».

Si on se réunissait à nouveau, il faudrait encore témoigner, encore s'humilier, encore pleurer, encore souffrir et regretter. Les débats ne viendraient qu'après. La sanction aussi. Et là, il attendait.

.

Il vit les membres du Magenmagot arriver. Certains lui firent un signe de tête en guise de bonjour, d'autres l'ignorèrent parfaitement puis, ils entrèrent en file indienne dans la salle d'audience.

Lui, attendait toujours. Il n'avait pas encore été appelé. En se relevant, il vit arriver la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir. Potter ! Celui-ci, la mâchoire crispée, lui adressa aussi un hochement de tête auquel il répondit presque par réflexe, puis entra dans la salle.

Draco fut appelé à son tour et assista au témoignage le plus improbable qui lui ait été donné de voir. Il entendit les arguments de Harry. Il l'entendit attester ses propos de la veille. Il entendit ses soupçons de l'époque. Il l'entendit clamer des circonstances atténuantes.

Son cœur se serrait. La nausée le saisissait à nouveau. Et cet étrange sentiment de reconnaissance. Peut-être n'était-il pas totalement irrécupérable, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, si le Survivant plaidait pour lui?

Lorsque la séance prit fin, en début d'après-midi, Draco fut le premier à sortir de la salle. Toujours cette nausée. Il avait besoin d'air. Il serait convoqué ultérieurement pour assister à sa sentence.

Il attendit, dans le couloir, que Harry sorte à son tour et l'interpella. A nouveau, sa mâchoire se crispait à sa vue. Il espérait probablement repartir tranquillement après son témoignage, mais lui ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller comme ça :

- « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu, mais, je pense que je dois te remercier pour ça.

- Attend de connaître ton verdict avant de te réjouir.

- Me réjouir... » souffla Draco dans un sourire avant de reprendre un visage impassible « Rien ne peux me réjouir dans cette histoire de fous, mais t'entendre permet de remettre les choses à leur place, pour eux comme pour moi. Je ne peux pas me soustraire aux conséquences et je paierai pour mes actes, mais seulement pour mes actes. Alors je te le dis, merci.

- Remercie plutôt Hermione. Sans elle, je ne serais sûrement pas là aujourd'hui. »

Bien sûr ! Granger ! Toujours en train de se mêler de tout.

Elle ne se rendait pas compte, qu'il ne méritait pas qu'elle se préoccupe de lui ? Elle avait oublié, tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit depuis tant d'années ? Elle ne se rappelait plus, qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'est elle qui lui avait mis le crochet du droit de sa vie ? Que jamais personne, avant elle, n'avait osé lever la main sur lui ?

Pourquoi fallait-il maintenant qu'elle soit douce et gentille ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit courageuse et qu'elle se batte pour les causes perdues ? Et puis, Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit la seule qui arrive à le faire sourire maintenant !

- « On a fini Malefoy ?

- Hmm ? Oui. »

Harry s'éloigna et, lui-même ayant besoin de sortir prendre l'air, Draco prit le même chemin. Ils se retrouvèrent à attendre l'ascenseur en silence. Et ils attendirent. Longtemps.

- « Potter ? »

Perdu dans ses pensées, celui-ci ne réagit qu'en voyant les portes de l'ascenseur, enfin arrivé, s'ouvrir,

- « Oui ?

- Est-ce que c'était toi, le témoin au huis clos de mes parents ? »

Un silence lourd de sens lui répondit. Les époux Malefoy s'étaient vus condamnés respectivement à des peines de 5 et 12 ans de prison à Azkaban deux mois auparavant.

Le témoignage de Harry leur avait évité la perpétuité et avait même permis une certaine clémence envers Narcissa. Peut-être, dans quelques années, bénéficierait-elle, en plus, d'une remise de peine. Peut-être aussi, qu'on leur autoriserait les visites et que Draco pourrait enfin les voir.

Ils pouvaient s'écrire maintenant, bien que leurs correspondances soient scrutées par des Aurors. Mais, évidemment, ce n'était pas pareil que de se voir et de se toucher.

.

Le jeune Malefoy fixait une tâche grisâtre sur la porte de l'ascenseur, derrière l'épaule de Harry, qui lui, le regardait, dubitatif. Oui, son amie avait eu raison, quelque chose s'était brisé chez le Serpentard.

- « Remercie encore Hermione pour ça », puis, voyant son regard, il ajouta « Ne te fais aucune illusion ! Elle a une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Elle a des principes de justices et d'équité, rien de plus »

Harry n'était pas complètement honnête. Bien sûr Hermione avait des valeurs et ils avaient longuement discuté de ce qu'il faudrait dire, à qui et comment, de qui défendre ou non, du pouvoir qu'ils avaient maintenant entre leurs mains pour décider du sort des autres.

Oui, elle se battait pour ce en quoi elle croyait. Mais il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle se battait pour lui. Pourquoi elle croyait en lui. Mais il se fiait à elle, alors il avait écouté ses arguments et il avait défendu Draco et Narcissa.

Il n'avait pas menti lors des procès, il avait exposé des faits et ce que, en toute objectivité, il pensait d'eux. Si il avait pu le faire pour Rogue, pourquoi n'y arriverait-il pas pour eux.

Il n'avait pas trouvé de circonstance atténuante à Lucius Malefoy, c'était un fait. Il n'aurait jamais pu justifier ses actes malgré la crise de conscience tardive dont il avait fait preuve.

Harry avait été témoin de trop de choses pour simplement pardonner. Mais l'amour de la mère à Draco, les regrets que lui avait exprimé, ça il était capable de l'entendre et de le défendre.

Il pouvait le comprendre. N'était-ce pas ce qu'avait toujours voulu lui inculquer Dumbledore ?


	6. Ceux qui se retrouvent

_[Edité le 6 mai 2013]_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Ceux qui se retrouvent**

.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer en regardant Poudlard à travers les grilles du château.

S'étant consacrée aux révisions de ses ASPIC, elle n'avait pu profiter réellement des flocons qui enneigeaient les villes, de Londres à Glasgow, depuis un mois déjà, et voir le château recouvert de poudre blanche le rendait féerique.

Elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis fin septembre, pas même pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Son emploi chez Obscurus Book lui permettait un accès illimité à un large panel d'ouvrages sans avoir à supporter la présence de jeunes sorciers extatiques à l'idée de rencontrer un des héros de La Victoire.

Lorsque le portail s'ouvrit enfin et, alors qu'elle commençait à remonter l'aller à grands pas, elle avait été interpellé par Seamus Finnigan, qui, lui aussi, venait passer ses examens. Il lui avait demandé, la serrant dans ses bras, heureux de la revoir, où étaient Harry et Ron et elle lui avait expliqué qu'ils préféraient repousser l'échéance jusqu'à la session du mois de juin.

Lavande non plus ne serait pas là, la pleine lune de ses derniers jours influant trop sur son comportement. Parvati et sa sœur Padma, ancienne élève à Serdaigle, s'étaient inscrites à Beauxbâtons en septembre dernier et plus personne n'ignorait que Neville avait tout abandonné pour parcourir le vaste monde.

Ils seraient donc les deux seuls à défendre l'honneur des Gryfondors lors de cette session de février. « _Trop de pression pour nos frêles épaules ! _» avait affirmé Seamus, dans un large sourire.

.

En se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, qui les accueillerait pour les prochains jours, ils retrouvèrent avec joie Ernie MacMillian, Susan Bones et Anthony Goldstein. Un peu à l'écart, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott discutaient à voix basse.

Absorbée par les nouvelles des uns et des autres, Hermione ne vit pas tout de suite Draco s'approcher.

Il avait eu une seconde d'hésitation et avait fini par rejoindre les élèves de son ancienne Maison qu'il avait salués chaleureusement. A l'exception de Blaise, qu'il rencontrait encore régulièrement, ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis de très longs mois.

Lorsque Hermione avait capté son regard, il était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur de pierre et lui souriait.

Il savait qu'elle serait là. Ce n'était définitivement pas possible qu'elle rate cette occasion d'étaler son intelligence à la face du monde. En la voyant, il n'avait eu qu'une envie, aller la voir, prendre de ses nouvelles, et parler, parler, parler.

Il s'était senti tellement bien à chaque fois qu'ils avaient discuté auparavant qu'il souhaitait renouveler l'expérience maintenant qu'il recommençait à vivre. Au lieu de cela, il avait mis ses mains dans ses poches avec un petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

Elle eut l'impression d'un brusque retour arrière à le voir ainsi. Presque un sentiment de nostalgie. Sauf que les choses avaient changées et, si elle ne pouvait définir ce qu'elle pensait ou ressentait en le voyant ainsi, elle savait, au moins, qu'elle ne pourrait plus le mépriser aujourd'hui.

Elle se sentait fébrile et impatiente, autant par rapport aux examens qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer que parce qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse d'anticiper leur rencontre de cette semaine. Elle était certaine qu'il n'allait pas manquer l'occasion d'étaler sa supériorité cognitive à la face du monde.

Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se voir ces derniers mois. Comme elle se l'était imaginé, ils s'étaient croisés, mais ils ne pouvaient, ni l'un, ni l'autre, se résoudre à se fréquenter en présence de leurs entourages respectifs.

C'était trop compliqué, il aurait fallu expliquer, justifier, passer outre trop de conventions. Ils n'en avaient pas eu envie et avaient préféré, de loin, attendre que les circonstances leurs soient plus favorables. Sans Harry, sans Ron, sans personne d'autre.

.

- « Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils font là », avait chuchoté Seamus « c'est incompréhensible qu'ils n'aient pas tous été enfermés ! ». Ernie approuva avec vigueur.

- « Ils ont été jugés pour leurs actes...

- Hermione, tu ne vas pas me dire que ça te semble juste et équitable qu'ils soient là, comme si de rien n'était ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de faire comme si de rien n'était mais d'accepter que c'est normal qu'ils soient là et qu'ils aient les même droits et les mêmes chances que nous. Si le Magenmagot a décidé de les laisser libres, c'est qu'il y avait de bonnes raisons, non ? Je ne crois pas qu'aucun de nous ne puisse se permettre la prétention de remettre en cause leurs décisions !

- Si leurs familles s'en sont sorties par le passé, c'est juste parce qu'ils avaient la fortune et la réputation qu'il fallait, pourquoi ce serait différent aujourd'hui ?

- Ce que tu peux être cynique Anthony. On peut au moins leur laisser une chance de montrer qu'ils ne sont pas forcément comme leurs parents.

- Mais Hermione, toi mieux que quiconque devrait comprendre qu'on ne peut pas leur faire confiance !

- Et pourquoi ça, Seamus ? Parce que je suis née moldue peut-être ? Je ne vois pas le rapport !

- Tu as la mémoire courte alors ! Tu oublies tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et Dean alors ? Je dois vraiment te rappeler qu'il a été enfermé au manoir Malefoy et torturé pendant des semaines ? Tu l'oublies ça?

- Je n'oublie rien, non, rien. Mais Dean lui-même a reconnu qui s'en est pris à lui et aucun d'eux n'en faisait partie. Peut-être qu'ils ont fermé les yeux, mais on était en guerre ! On y a tous participé ! On a tous fermé les yeux sur certaines choses à un moment ou à un autre. Notre camp a peut-être '_gagné_', mais nous ne sommes pas plus innocents qu'eux ! On a tous commis des actes dont on n'est pas fier ! La vie, ce n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir ! »

.

Les trois anciens Serpentards avaient été rejoint par Daphnée Greengrass et se demandaient quel était le sujet de ce débat qui, bien que chuchoté, semblait particulièrement animé.

Il était impossible de ne pas remarquer que les garçons présents s'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres et s'opposaient à Hermione alors que Susan s'était placée en retrait, refusant de participer à ces échanges houleux.

Ils virent Seamus s'interrompre lorsque le professeur McGonagall survint devant eux et les invita à entrer dans la Grande Salle, alors qu'il semblait s'apprêter à répondre vertement à celle qui était censée être son amie.

Se désintéressant tout aussi rapidement de la question, Blaise, Théodore, Daphnée et Draco étaient allés s'asseoir devant les tables individuelles qui avaient été installées pour l'occasion.

.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait si fort alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa place qu'il aurait pu exploser. Voilà pourquoi il ne lui était pas possible de fréquenter Malefoy. Il y avait trop de rancœur, trop de mépris et trop de haine. Le besoin de trouver des coupables et de ne pas se confronter à sa propre culpabilité étaient trop forts pour chacun d'eux.

Elle essayait d'ignorer les coups d'œil à la fois curieux et furieux que tournaient Ernie et Seamus vers elle alors que la Directrice de Poudlard leur annonçait le programme de la journée : Potion ou Astronomie, selon les options qu'ils avaient choisies. Pour chaque matière, ils avaient à rédiger un essai sur un thème imposé le matin et l'après-midi serait consacrée aux travaux pratiques.

.

Hermione profita de la pause-déjeuner pour se rendre à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. C'était agréable de se trouver à nouveau dans ce lieu qu'elle avait tant fréquenté et surtout, surtout, d'éviter tout contact.

Mieux valait attendre le soir avant de repartir dans des débats probablement stériles qui ne pouvaient que l'empêcher de se travailler correctement. Il lui avait déjà été assez difficile de se concentrer suffisamment ce matin pour disserter sur l'utilisation des Papaveraceaes.

On ne lui avait encore jamais posé de questions si difficiles. Outre définir l'usage, les avantages et les inconvénients de cette plante, elle avait eu à proposer une potion de son invention permettant de traiter les troubles hypertensifs, dont les Papaveraceaes seraient l'ingrédient principal.

Elle avait eu à détailler le type d'utilisation qu'elle envisageait et les éléments végétaux, minéraux ou animaux qu'elle pourrait y associer.

Elle avait ensuite eu à critiquer son travail, au regard des effets secondaires envisageables, des interactions entre chaque ingrédients de sa 'potion', de l'influence de l'usage de produits frais ou séchés et des risques encourus, notamment face à un surdosage.

Elle s'était dit, dans un soupir tragique, que si toutes les épreuves de cette semaine étaient aussi pointues que celle-là, son combat contre l'armée de Voldemort pourrait être considéré comme une vaste blague en comparaison.

Heureusement, la facilité avec laquelle avait préparé la potion Tue-Loup lors de l'épreuve appliquée de l'après-midi avait conclu sa journée bien plus agréablement.

.

Plus tard, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec le Professeur Vector qu'elle avait croisé au détour d'un couloir, elle s'était rendue aux Trois Balais où des chambres avaient été attribuées aux étudiants du programme HADES.

Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas dormir avec les élèves de Poudlard, le château manquant déjà de places avec l'aile sud toujours en attente d'une rénovation, et cela leur évitait la fatigue supplémentaire de transplanages multiples à des distances parfois extrêmement éloignées de Pré-au-lard.

Lorsqu'elle était redescendue dans la salle commune de la taverne, après s'être installée dans sa chambre, elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de rejoindre ses camarades. Ils ne pouvaient en rester là où ils s'étaient arrêtés le matin même alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer toute une semaine stressante à se croiser continuellement.

Si elle ne voulait faire aucune concession sur ses valeurs, elle ne souhaitait pas, non plus, se brouiller définitivement avec des gens qu'elle appréciait et respectait.

Leur accueil avait été plutôt froid et les échanges furent tendus dans un premier temps. Ils frôlèrent d'ailleurs de s'insulter violemment à plusieurs reprises.

De nombreux épisodes douloureux avaient été évoqués, tels que « la trahison » de Seamus en cinquième année, mettant en berne la fierté de chacun mais ils finirent par s'accorder sur l'hypothétique possibilité d'éventuellement laisser le bénéfice du doute aux ex-Serpentards.

_« C'est décidé, demain, on les invites à dîner ! »_, Hermione avait ri de l'intervention de Susan, soulignant que, peut-être qu'avant d'aller courir dans un champs de fleurs tous ensemble en robe à pois, se marier et faire beaucoup d'enfants avec eux, ils pourraient juste se contenter de les saluer et voir s'ils étaient, ou non, totalement irrécupérables.

Ils avaient réussi à s'amuser de cette situation. C'était un premier pas, s'était-elle dit. Elle avait toujours aimé les premiers pas.

.

Pris par leurs emplois du temps, entre examens et révisions de dernières minutes, les étudiants présents n'avaient que peu de temps à partager en groupe. Ce n'est qu'au troisième soir qu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveaux, en même temps, dans la salle principale des Trois Balais.

Hermione et ses amis étaient installés à une grande tablée et elle discutait avec animation du sujet d'Arithmancie de ce matin-là.

Ils avaient eu à définir le profil psychologique de Fredrich K., un personnage fictif, à l'aide de la numérologie qu'ils avaient calculée et déterminée puis, à discuter des différentes combinaisons qu'ils pouvaient déduire des scores de d'expression, d'intimité et de réalisation.

Enfin, sur la base du profil établi, ils avaient eu à extrapoler les prises de décisions de ce Fredrich, à partir du cas clinique qui leur avait été proposé et d'un choix multiple de situations plus ou moins probables et statistiquement concordantes à la numérologie spécifique mise en évidence par leurs soins. Ernie n'était pas d'accord avec elle concernant l'influence du nombre intime sur la destinée.

_« Tu devrais la croire sur parole, Granger à toujours raison »_. C'est ainsi que Blaise Zabini les avait interrompus, s'asseyant, dans le même temps, à leurs côtés.

Dans un silence pesant, ses camarades s'étaient installés avec lui. Ils avaient hésité à aller les rejoindre. Les habitudes ont la vie longue et le simple fait de considérer pouvoir rester dans la même pièce de leur plein gré semblait difficilement envisageable.

Toutefois, cela faisait deux jours que Draco les tannait pour faire dans la socialisation et Blaise avait craqué à l'idée d'avoir encore une fois cette discussion. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir dans cet échange qu'ils avaient entendu depuis l'escalier.

Tous les regards tournés vers eux, il brisa la torpeur qu'il avait lui-même provoquée :

- « Nos désirs et nos peurs guident nos décisions tout autant que le contexte lui-même ». Devant le silence qui s'éternisait et s'apercevant de la portée de ce qu'il disait au regard du passé de ceux qui l'accompagnaient, il s'était senti obligé d'en rajouter un peu, avec un sourire ironique « Oui, enfin, le thème est peut-être encore un peu trop brûlant pour qu'on démarre une conversation là-dessus…

- Oh, non, non, non ! C'est parfait ! Merci Zabini ! », reprit Hermione, « Je m'en fiche que ça vous mette mal à l'aise mais, tu vois, Ernie, c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire ! On ne peut pas... »

Et le débat était reparti de plus belle entre eux trois, les seuls, finalement, intéressés par l'Arithmancie et la Numérologie.

Il faut dire qu'il ne manquait que deux étudiants à leur 'classe' Megan Jones, une Serpentard, et Justin Finch-Fletchley, un Poufsouffle, qui, tous deux, passeraient leur examen en juin.

Susan proposa d'aller chercher une tournée puis, interpellée par Daphnée concernant l'examen de Soins aux Créatures Magiques qu'elles seules passeraient le lendemain, elle s'était installée à ses côtés.

Hermione avait profité du départ momentané de Blaise, assis à sa gauche, pour se placer à côté de Draco qui essayait d'expliquer à Seamus la différence entre les épiphytes et les plantes parasitaires.

A deux voix, ils lui avaient ensuite expliqué les conséquences de leurs productions sur l'écosystème.

.

_« Surréaliste, non ? »_ Drago n'avait pu qu'approuver, en regardant la tablée, ce que Hermione venait de lui glisser à l'oreille alors que l'Irlandais qu'ils tentaient d'éduquer s'était mis à prendre des notes.

Il trouvait étrange de se sentir autant à sa place. Et puis, c'était agréable de sentir cette jambe contre la sienne. Il aurait voulu qu'ils puissent se parler plus librement que devant une telle assemblée, mais ce n'était définitivement pas possible maintenant.

Parler de cours, c'était bien, ce n'était pas polémique. Ça n'avait rien de normal mais, pourtant, ça semblait naturel. Et finalement, ce n'était pas si étrange que ça de discuter tous ensemble.

Les 'Serpentards' étaient plutôt agréables, malgré les sarcasmes et le cynisme constant dont ils faisaient preuve, les 'Poufsouffles' n'étaient pas aussi niais qu'on pouvait l'imaginer et pouvaient même être cinglants. Un mythe s'effondrait sous leurs yeux !

Le déterminisme et les à priori engendrés par le placement dans les Quatre Maisons n'était peut-être pas si infaillible !

Bien sûr, personne n'oserait le souligner à voix haute, de peur de briser l'entente cordiale de la soirée qui, sans être particulièrement chaleureuse ou festive, leur laissait à tous une bonne impression.

.

Ce n'est que la veille de leur dernière journée qu'Hermione, en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, avait croisé Draco qui redescendait du deuxième étage, seul.

Elle lui avait fait signe de l'attendre et revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras libérées des affaires qui l'encombraient.

Elle lui avait demandé comment s'était passée ça journée et ce qu'il avait pensé des examens pratiques qu'ils venaient tout deux d'avoir, en Sortilèges et en Botanique.

Plantés au milieu du couloir, ils finirent par s'asseoir sur les marches. Ils parlaient doucement, comme pour ne pas être entendus, alors même qu'ils ne faisaient qu'échanger leurs points de vue sur la difficulté de ce qui leur avait été demandé toute cette semaine.

A chaque fois que Hermione touchait le bras ou la cuisse de Draco, ce geste accompagnant ses « _Tu sais que..._ » et ses « _Oh, c'est vrai, et..._ », il se sentait bizarrement ému.

Ils finirent par épuiser le sujet et le silence retomba entre eux. Ça n'avait rien de désagréable et ils ne songèrent, à aucun moment, à rejoindre leurs camarades dans la salle à manger ou à changer de place bien qu'ils puissent sentir chacun de leurs micromouvements, serrés à l'étroit sur cet escalier.

Hermione lui demanda s'il avait commencé à faire son LARD et il rit de ce jeu de mot idiot. Le Labeur d'Accompagnement à la Réinsertion Diplomatique était l'équivalent des TIG, Travaux d'Intérêt Général, moldu.

Il lui expliqua que, depuis sa condamnation, il travaillait trois jours par semaines au Service de Pathologies des Sortilèges de l'Hôpital Sorcier, Sainte Mangouste. Il s'occupait des soins de base des patients en perte d'autonomie toilette, habillage, alimentation, animation.

Il lui dit, en riant, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de 'torcher des culs' pour apprendre l'humilité mais que, finalement, ce n'était pas si mal que ça, comme travail. A part la partie où il fallait 'torcher des culs'...

Ça ne faisait qu'un peu plus d'un mois qu'il avait commencé, mais il y avait vraiment des patients attachants, qui réagissaient à l'instinct aux interactions qu'on avait avec eux. Parmi eux, il comptait Franck et Alice Londubat et il ne put s'empêcher d'évoquer la pitié qu'il avait ressentie pour Neville, en imaginant ses propres parents à leur place.

Il lui avoua aussi qu'il devait rencontrer toutes les quinzaines un Mage d'Insertion ce qui le contrariait profondément. Celui-ci se prenait définitivement pour un Psychomage et 'cet abruti' n'arrêtait pas de le torturer en essayant d'analyser ses propos et de s'insinuer dans les failles béantes qu'il laissait parfois apparaître.

Elle s'était moquée de lui, face à son apprentissage de la vulnérabilité. C'était absolument inconcevable pour un Malefoy ! Il avait fait semblant d'être vexé, ce dont elle n'avait pas été dupe une seconde.

Elle se raconta elle aussi, son travail, sa nouvelle vie à Birmingham, ses ébauches de projets pour l'avenir. Ils se sentaient vraiment bien, là, tous les deux, sur les marches de cet hôtel miteux.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant des pas précipités se diriger vers eux dans l'escalier qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient là depuis plusieurs heures n'ayant croisé âme qui vive.

Ils se relevèrent rapidement, juste à temps pour voir surgir un Seamus haletant venant chercher les retardataires pour dîner et revoir certains points à plusieurs cerveaux pour les épreuves du lendemain, en Défense Contre les Forces de Mal.

Décidément, elle avait passé une semaine riche intellectuellement et émotionnellement.

Lorsque le groupe s'était séparé, le vendredi soir, Ernie s'était montré impatient de revoir Daphné dans quelques mois, lorsqu'ils entreraient à l'Académie Supérieure de Métamorphose Appliquée, et Blaise et Seamus s'étaient donné rendez-vous au match de Quidditch qui opposerait les Crécerelles de Kenmare aux Flibustiers Milanais lors du Championnat d'Europe en avril prochain, chacun prêt à en découdre pour l'honneur de sa nation natale.

.

« _Surréaliste, hein ?_ ». Hermione et Draco s'étaient attardés, dans les rues de Pré-au-lard, prétextant des achats à faire avant de rentrer chacun chez eux.

- « Au fait, Granger, tu ne m'as pas dit comment ça se passait avec Weasmoche... Vous habitez ensemble maintenant ?

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

- D'accord, comment ça s'passe avec la Belette ?

- Tu es vraiment une vraie Fouine », avait-elle répondu en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.

Un silence s'installa. Que pouvait-elle lui répondre alors qu'à ce moment même, elle avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence de Ron ? Alors qu'il ne lui avait manqué à aucun moment ? Alors que lundi dernier, déjà, elle s'était sentie plus légère à la simple idée de ne pas le voir de la semaine.

- « C'est si grave que ça ?

- Hmm ? Oh, non... ça va... tu sais... la vie normale » mentit-elle sans grande conviction.

Il n'aurait pas dû se réjouir, mais n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Il n'avait jamais pu encadrer son cousin éloigné. Un rustre à l'humour douteux. Un complexe d'infériorité ambulant.

Ses frères et sa sœur avaient au moins l'avantage d'avoir une personnalité affirmée, mais lui, vraiment, il n'arriverait jamais à lui trouver la moindre qualité.

Il essayait autant que possible de cacher le sourire qui parait maintenant son visage. Il ne voulait définitivement pas se faire violemment rabrouer par la lionne, mieux valait donc ne pas toucher à ceux qu'elle aimait, aussi détestables soient-ils.

S'il ne lui souhaitait pas d'être malheureuse, il lui était étrangement réconfortant de ne pas la sentir heureuse dans son couple. Elle méritait mieux. C'est tout.

Mieux valait ne pas penser au fait que, si son histoire battait de l'aile, ça leur laisser une chance, à eux. Non, mieux valait ne pas penser à quelque chose d'aussi absurde.

Hermione avait beau être incroyablement intelligente, elle n'était pas belle. Elle avait peut-être de grands yeux marron particulièrement expressifs et une jolie bouche mais, elle ne la fermait jamais.

Et ils n'étaient même pas amis. Peut-être aussi qu'il sentait une chaleur se diffuser étrangement dès qu'elle le frôlait, mais il était seul depuis trop longtemps maintenant pour que ce genre de chose n'arrive pas. Et le fait qu'elle soit la seule à le faire réagir n'avait absolument rien à voir.

.

Elle le sortit de ses pensées « _J'ai froid, je ferai mieux de rentrer_ ». Il hocha la tête. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait mieux à lui proposer.

Elle mit une main sur son épaule et posa un baiser léger sur sa joue puis, se retourna. Il lui saisit le poignet avant qu'elle ne transplane. « _Ce serait bien qu'on n'attende pas 6 mois pour se revoir, tu ne crois pas ?_ ».

Elle lui avait souri mais, avant qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche pour lui répondre, il avait senti d'étranges irrégularités sur sa peau « _Qu'est-ce que ?_ »...

En remontant sa manche, la mémoire lui revint brusquement. Un souvenir de Bellatrix. Il avait oublié. Il n'avait pas fait attention. Même cet été, alors qu'ils se voyaient quotidiennement. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à la signification de ce bandage sur son avant-bras. Ni aux onguents qu'elle emportait partout avec elle.

Il ferma les yeux. Putain. De. Foutue. Culpabilité. Hermione recouvrit sa peau mise à nue.

- « Oublie...

- Comment ?

- Comme moi. »

_« Comme toi ?... Mais toi, tu es forte »_, pensa Draco, désabusé.

- « Oublie, et attends-moi quand tu auras tes résultats. On ouvrira nos enveloppes ensemble » Hermione avait transplané, avant d'être submergée par les larmes qui menaçaient de franchir le fragile barrage qu'elle essayait de maintenir, avant qu'il n'ait la possibilité de refuser.

.

Elle erra dans les rues de Birmingham avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer pourquoi elle se sentait si bouleversée.

Harry l'aurait consolé, sans poser de question, comme d'habitude, parce qu'il comprenait qu'elle pleure dans des moments incongrus tout comme lui avait parfois juste envie de hurler à en perdre la voix. Et elle se disputerait avec Ron, comme d'habitude, parce qu'il insisterait pour savoir alors qu'elle ne voudrait pas en parler.

Respirer profondément, occulter le passé, oublier ce regard gris agrandi d'horreur qu'elle avait croisé quelques minutes auparavant et reprendre sa vie.

Un sourire feint plaqué sur le visage, elle les rejoignit au salon et leur raconta sa semaine. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, et ils voulaient tous les détails : qui avait passé les ASPIC, quelles questions avaient été posées, combien de temps pour chaque épreuve.

Lorsqu'ils voulurent savoir comment s'étaient passées les retrouvailles, surtout avec Malefoy et Nott qui avaient désormais la réputation la plus sulfureuse, elle se prétexta fatiguée et partie se coucher.

Il était hors de question de les écouter médire sur leurs comptes ou recommencer éternellement la même discussion qu'ils avaient depuis des mois sur le bien-fondé ou non de leurs positions passées.


	7. Ceux qui avançent

_Bienvenue à vous, lecteurs, pour ce nouveau chapitre. Je me suis essayé à un autre style d'écriture, bien que le fond reste le même... N'hésitez pas à me laisser de p'tits messages pour me dire ce que vous en pensez (du fond et de la forme !). Bonne soirée et à bientôt !_

_._

_[Edité le 6 mai 2013]_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Ceux qui avancent**

.

Et la vie avais repris son cours...

Un soir, au début du mois de Mars, Hermione s'ennuyait, tournant les pages d'un livre, sans réellement le lire, lorsque Ron avait proposé de sortir prendre l'air.

Ils avaient passé tout le week-end ensemble, profitant tranquillement de l'appartement en l'absence de Harry.

La veille, ils avaient paressé la journée au lit, ne se levant que pour chercher à manger ou satisfaire des besoins primaires essentiels.

Ils n'étaient pas sortis, même quand ils avaient reçu la chouette de Dean les invitant à une fête monstrueuse. Ils ne sortaient plus beaucoup depuis longtemps.

Ce soir-là, ils décidèrent finalement d'aller voir un film, Ron adorait cette invention moldue, et Hermione avait consulté les séances du cinéma qui se situait à quelques pâtés de maison.

Elle avait mis son manteau et alors qu'ils commençaient à remonter la rue, il lui avait demandé ce qui la rendait tellement taciturne.

- « Je crois que je m'ennuie Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je m'ennuie. C'est tout.

- Tout le temps ou juste aujourd'hui ?

- ...

- Tout le temps ou aujourd'hui ?

- Les deux, Ron... Je suis désolée

- Attends, attends, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire là ? »

Hermione lui proposa de s'asseoir sur un banc quelques mètres plus loin. Elle le voyait s'énerver, ils entamaient une énième dispute et pourtant, elle ne ressentait rien. Rien du tout.

- « Ce que je veux dire, Ron, c'est que je m'ennuie. Et que toi aussi, tu t'ennuies.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Oui, aujourd'hui, on s'est carrément fait chier, mais c'est toi qui n'a rien voulu faire, je te ferais remarquer !

- Je sais.

- Je comprends vraiment pas où tu veux en venir.

- Arrête Ron, ne fais pas comme si de rien n'était. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne fonctionne pas. On s'ennuie, on ne fait plus rien.

- C'est toi qui ne voulais pas !

- Mais je ne parle pas que de ce week-end, ça ne date pas d'hier ! Ça fait des mois qu'on ne fait plus rien. On n'avance plus. On stagne.

- Et pourquoi tu as autant attendu alors, si ça fait si longtemps que tu penses que c'est fini ?

- Parce que j'espérais, Ron. Tout comme toi. Ça fait des mois qu'on n'arrive à peine à passer une semaine sans s'engueuler pour un oui ou pour un non. On n'y arrive plus. On ne fait plus rien et on ne parle plus. On est ancré dans une routine pourrie et on tourne en rond.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu me sortes ça après la journée qu'on a passé hier ! T'es en train de me dire que tu t'es forcée ? Je dois comprendre quoi ? Que je te baise contre ton gré ?

- Ne sois pas odieux. Ça n'a rien à voir. Je t'en prie, essaye d'entendre ce que je veux dire.

- Et bien non, tu vois, je ne peux pas. Hier, c'était une des plus belles journées qu'on a passé depuis des semaines, je croyais qu'on était bien et que ça redémarrait et là,

- Tu vois ! Toi-même tu reconnais qu'il y a un problème. On ne redémarre pas quoi que ce soit s'il n'y a pas de problème.

- Peut-être, mais je pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là. Je pensais pas que tu me jetterais comme ça !

- Mais je ne te jette pas ! Tu comptes énormément pour moi et tu peux être quelqu'un d'extraordinaire mais

- Je '_peux être_' ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Oui, et bien, excuse-moi, mais j'ai du mal à te considérer comme quelqu'un de charmant quand tu joues au mec obtus !

- Attends, oh, tu t'attendais à quoi là ? Que je te dise 'Mais oui ma puce, largue-moi sur le bord d'un trottoir pour nos 9 mois ensemble, j'y vois aucun problème, avec plaisir !', oooh, tu viens d'accoucher d'un beau bébé, Hermione !

- …

- Ne. Pleure. Pas.

- Fiche-moi la paix !

- Putain ce que t'es chiante ! »

Et le silence. Ils restèrent de longues minutes, assis sur ce banc, fixant chacun un point imaginaire dans l'horizon. Et merde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'avait même pas pensé aux implications qu'aurait cette rupture. Harry, sa colocation, Ginny, et tous les Weasley en fait, et leurs amis communs. Et ce putain de silence. Il commençait à faire froid en plus.

- « Arrête de pleurer » Ron avait passé un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione « On va rentrer, je vais récupérer mes affaires.

- Ron... Je ne veux pas te perdre

- Faudrait peut-être voir à pas exagérer. Je veux bien que tu aies besoin d'espace, mais tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va régler ça en deux coups de louche à chaudron ?

- Non... Ron ?

- Hmm ?

- Ne me déteste pas.

- Je ne te déteste pas. »

Ils se relevèrent et firent marche arrière, retour à l'appartement. Hermione séchait ses larmes. « _Mais je ne dis pas que demain, je ne te détesterais toujours pas _». S'il arrivait à lui dire ça en souriant, ce n'était peut-être pas si désespéré. Peut-être qu'en effet, ils finiraient par arriver à redevenir des amis.

.

Sa chambre lui parut bien vide, une fois débarrassée des affaires qu'y avait entreposées Ron depuis des mois.

C'était... bizarre... et étrangement réconfortant. Retrouver son espace, au propre comme au figuré.

Harry n'avait pas été surpris lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé leur rupture. Lui et Ginny discutaient de cette éventualité depuis des semaines.

Hermione se vexa qu'il ne lui en ait pas parlé quand il avait vu les signes avant-coureurs, mais reconnut qu'effectivement, elle n'aurait sûrement pas été prête à l'entendre sur ce sujet avant d'avoir pris elle-même une décision.

.

* * *

.

« _Tu as du courrier ! Ça vient de Poudlard !_ ».

Ce matin-là, la semaine suivante, la chouette hulotte qui venait de marteler le carreau de la fenêtre de la cuisine refusait obstinément de tendre sa patte. Elle avait pour mission d'apporter une lettre à Hermione Granger, il était hors de question qu'elle laisse quelqu'un d'autre, tout Harry Potter qu'il soit, y toucher !

Lorsque la jeune femme arriva enfin, les cheveux ébouriffés par son réveil précipité, elle se laissa docilement faire et attendit qu'on lui donne quelques graines pour sa peine, ce qui s'avéra fastidieux au vu du manque de logique organisationnelle qui régnait dans les placards.

_« Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? »_ Hermione reconnut que prétexter être en retard, alors qu'elle travaillait la majeure partie du temps chez eux était une excuse bancale, mais elle n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'elle ne voulait l'ouvrir qu'en présence de Malefoy.

Et qu'il se souvienne ou non qu'elle lui avait fait cette proposition la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus n'était pas important. Elle avait pris une décision, elle irait le voir aujourd'hui à Sainte Mangouste, juste après être passée à la maison d'édition.

Elle devait, en effet, y déposer les deux ouvrages sur lesquels elle avait planché. Lisabeth Bussby serait probablement déçue du refus de son manuscrit, mais son étude de l'influence des cycles lunaires sur la floraison des Livèches ne présentait qu'un intérêt mineur, ce qui, associé à une écriture académique dans un style suranné rendait le tout particulièrement insipide.

Et puisque Hermione avait son mot à dire sur les livres qu'Obscurus Book éditait, elle rejetait tout net l'éventualité d'une publication de cette 'chose'.

Le livre de Marcus Bloom sur le Chamanisme Coréen comme Manifeste Matriarcal apportait quant à lui un indéniable éclairage culturel et elle n'hésiterait pas à en vanter les mérites.

Après avoir récupéré de nouveaux essais à étudier, elle avait emprunté le métro jusqu'au magasin abandonné Purge & Pionce Ltd. qui cachait l'Hôpital Sorcier aux moldus.

Elle aurait pu directement y transplaner, mais avait préféré prendre son temps et regarder le monde évoluer autour d'elle. Elle se sentait fébrile à l'idée d'aller voir Draco.

Elle ne savait pas si elle n'allait pas le déranger ou s'il lui en voudrait de débarquer dans sa vie sans prévenir, simplement pour ouvrir une enveloppe mais, ce n'était pas comme si d'autres choix s'offraient à elle.

Elle ne savait même pas où il habitait. Elle aurait pu fouiner pour le découvrir. Cela n'aurait pas été très compliqué. Mais, ça lui paraissait malhonnête.

Pas qu'elle n'ait jamais fouillé dans la vie d'autrui. Mais, c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, aucune vie n'était en jeu. Cela n'aurait été que pure curiosité égoïste.

Alors, débouler à l'hôpital représentait sa seule solution. Marcher dans les rues de Londres et dans les couloirs du métro, voir les gens s'affairer, lui donnait étrangement l'impression d'avancer au ralenti. D'être calme. C'était parfait pour se vider la tête avant d'aller à sa rencontre.

.

Elle s'était facilement dirigée vers le Service de Pathologies des Sortilèges, au quatrième étage, une fois que le mannequin dans la vitrine crasseuse l'avait laissée entrer. Elle commençait à connaître cet hôpital comme sa poche, pour y avoir rendu beaucoup trop de visites.

Derrière la porte d'entrée vitrée du Service, elle avait observé Draco qui fronçait les sourcils face à un enfant à la peau complètement violette. Il semblait tenter de convaincre l'enfant de prendre une potion fumante qui, vu la grimace de l'enfant, ne devait pas avoir très bon goût.

Les négociations semblaient ardues, chacun pointant des endroits différents avant d'argumenter à tour de rôle. Dans un lourd soupir, Drago s'assit finalement sur le lit de l'enfant qui, réjouit, avait saisi un peigne et s'amusait à décoiffer ses cheveux impeccablement plaqués.

Ce petit manège achevé, il arborait une magnifique raie sur le côté et avait l'air, avec cet arrangement... subtil... de mèches, il fallait bien le dire, absolument ridicule.

L'enfant, avec un petit sourire satisfait, avala alors sa potion d'un trait, son infirmier du jour se retirant dans un nouveau soupir.

Draco, après s'être saisi d'un journal, se dirigea vers une femme allongée, complètement raide et immobile, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

S'asseyant à côté de son lit, il semblait s'apprêter à lui faire la lecture, quand il aperçut Hermione, une main sur la poignée de la porte vitrée un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage. Il lui fit signe d'entrer et reposant le journal sur sa chaise, s'avança vers elle.

Il se demanda un instant pourquoi elle semblait se mordre les joues pour ne pas rire et comprit en suivant son regard. Il essaya de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de leur redonner une contenance quand un « _Non, t'as pas l'droit, t'as juré_ » tonitruant retentit. « _Les gosses !_ » avait-il soupiré, roulant les yeux et interrompant son geste.

Hermione s'était promis quelques secondes plus tôt de ne pas le provoquer en se moquant mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- « Si tu as fini de te foutre de moi, je vais peut-être pouvoir te renseigner », avait-il dit dans un sourire, « Tu viens voir quelqu'un ?

- Et bien, toi, ce serait déjà pas mal...

- Moi ? »

Devant ses yeux écarquillés, elle se dit qu'elle avait peut-être vraiment eu tort de débarquer comme ça. Et de se moquer de lui aussi, éventuellement... Même si elle s'était davantage sentie attendrie qu'autre chose.

Elle sortit son enveloppe. « _Déjà ?_ » Drago, à l'hôpital depuis les premières lueurs du jour, n'avait pas encore récupéré son courrier.

Il n'avait toujours pas l'autorisation de le recevoir directement chez lui et devait aller le chercher au Bureau du Traitement Automatisé des Correspondances à l'annexe du Bureau de la Brigade de Police Magique, à Piccadilly Circus.

Il pointait ainsi régulièrement auprès de leur Service. Comme si son LARD et les rencontres avec son Mage d'Intégration n'étaient pas déjà suffisants pour le suivre à la trace.

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous en début de soirée devant le Lillywhites. Ils trouveraient bien ensuite un café pour les accueillir.

« _C'est ton amoureuse ? - Chhhhttt, Bobby !_ ». En refermant la porte, Hermione se dit qu'il fallait définitivement qu'elle arrête d'avoir ce sourire idiot. Il n'y arriva pas.

.

« _On ouvre à 3 !_ ». Ils avalèrent un shot de Téquila Morgana en grimaçant avant de compter et déchirer leurs enveloppes.

Deux des meilleurs étudiants de ces dernières générations stressaient à l'idée de voir leurs résultats. Au moins, cette fois, personne ne leur ferait de remarques désobligeantes à ce sujet !

Ils se regardèrent, en souriant, et échangèrent leurs lettres.

- « P en Histoire de la Magie ? Un piètre ? Vraiment ?

- Tu peux te moquer Granger, t'as carrément abandonné cette matière toi !

- Faut dire que les bouquins nous ont toujours plus appris que les cours du Professeur Binns...

- Effort exceptionnel en Botanique, comme moi et en Étude des Runes ! Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? T'as pas eu que des O ?

- Mince, je suis découverte ! Je ne suis pas parfaite !... Je pensais que tu aurais eu un optimal en DCFM, tu n'as fait aucune erreur en Défense Appliquée

- Et bien, soit je me suis planté sur la théorie, soit un léger manque d'objectivité a empêché le jury de trop bien me noter... »

Alors qu'un silence gêné s'installait, Hermione arrêta de se mordre la lèvre commanda une deuxième tournée.

- « Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

- J'aimerais bien intégrer l'Institut ASAP _(1)_ mais entre mes... références... et mes heures à Sainte Mangouste... Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit réaliste...

- Je pourrais te faire une lettre de recommandation ! » annonça-t-elle gaiement.

- « Très drôle Granger...

- Non, je suis sérieuse ! Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, faut bien que ça me serve à quelque chose !

- …

- Bon, évidemment, tu me seras éternellement redevable après ça mais... Oh, et je n'accepte pas les chèques !

- Les quoi ? Arrête de rire ! Les quoi ?

- Un truc moldu » glissa-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil, « Réfléchis-y quand même... En attendant, je pourrais penser à mon dû pour cette peine ! »

Il lui sourit, dubitatif. Elle avait vraiment un humour particulier. Alors qu'un silence agréable s'installait à nouveau, Draco commanda une troisième tournée.

- Alors Granger, et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je... hum... je vais rejoindre l'Auror qui recherche mes parents maintenant que j'ai du temps...

- … Ils n'étaient pas deux ?

- Si, au départ, mais le Ministère s'est dit que retrouver un couple de dentistes ne faisait plus partie des priorités gouvernementales.

- Un couple de quoi ?

- De den-tis-tes. C'est leur métier. Mes parents réparent les dents des gens. »

Ils avaient vraiment des métiers étranges, ces moldus. Draco ne les comprendrait jamais.

- « Attends, tu veux dire que tu vas partir en Australie ?

- Et bien, oui, c'est ça...

- Tu pars bientôt ?

- Dès que j'aurais pris mes dispositions par rapport au boulot. Soit on arrive à s'arranger pour que je travaille complètement à distance, soit ils m'imposent un préavis... en fonction, je pars d'ici 15 jours ou d'ici 2 mois...

- ...

- ...

- Weasmoche part avec toi ?

- Ron ! Il s'appelle Ron ! » le reprit-elle en souriant, « Non, je pars seule. »

Elle se leva pour se rafraîchir, la discussion prenant une tournure inattendue.

Dès qu'elle lui avait annoncé son départ, elle avait eu l'impression de le trahir. De le laisser tomber, alors même qu'ils arrivaient enfin à se voir simplement pour le plaisir.

Et, Merlin, elle savait qu'il lui manquerait. Penser à lui alors qu'il était dans le même pays, alors qu'ils étaient parfois dans la même ville ou dans la même rue, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de partir à l'autre bout du monde.

Là il n'y aurait plus aucune chance de se croiser au détour d'une rue. Personne ne lui dirait « _Tiens, j'ai vu Malefoy aujourd'hui..._ », même d'un ton agressif. Elle inspira un grand coup et commanda une autre tournée.

- « Ta place ne te convenait pas

- J'aime bien regarder les gens qui passent dans la rue »

Hermione s'était installée à côté de Draco. Elle posa la pointe de ses pieds sur la banquette où elle était assise jusque alors et profita de la douce quiétude qu'elle ressentait en étant proche de lui.

- « Et il te laisse partir comme ça, sans problème

- Il n'a pas vraiment son mot à dire !

- Hum, quand même, si tu pars à l'autre bout du monde, vaut mieux que ta moitié soit d'accord avec ça.

- On n'est plus ensemble...

- Oh... D'accord...

- T'exagères ! »

Draco avait essayé de retenir son sourire, mais à cette dernière remarque, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Reprenant sa respiration, il commanda une nouvelle tournée.

- « Tu pars longtemps ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée...

- Tu as des pistes pour les retrouver ?

- Pas la moindre...

- Y'm'semble pas très clair ton plan d'action !

- Il est très clair, Monsieur, c'est juste que t'as trop bu donc tu n'comprends pas, nuance !

- Tu peux parler !

Ils s'étaient mis à se chamailler et l'alcool aidant, leurs inhibitions se désagrégeaient légèrement.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, de boulot, de livres, de Bobby, des bêtises qu'eux même faisaient enfant, ponctuant la conversation de grands éclats de rires et en profitant pour se toucher, s'effleurer, pour frôler la main de l'autre, rapprocher leurs bras, leurs cuisses. Pour ressentir encore cette chaleur, toujours elle. Ces contacts qui électrisaient.

Comme un premier rendez-vous, quand on cherche à séduire l'autre. On se montre ouvert, mais pas trop. Beau, mais pas trop. Drôle, mais pas trop. On se demande quel effet cela ferait de s'embrasser, comment serait la peau sous les caresses, si on sentirait la chair de poule, les petites imperfections qui font toute la beauté d'un corps...

Lorsque le bar avait fermé, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur l'immense place de Piccadilly Circus. Face à face, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux, ils avaient hésité.

Que pouvait-on bien dire pour conclure une telle soirée ? Comment se dire adieu ? Chacun avait ses raisons d'attendre que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Que l'autre admette que ces moments ensemble avaient été... magiques...

.

- « J'ai passé une excellente soirée Malefoy... ».

Lui souriant, il posa une main sur son épaule pour la rapprocher de lui. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de conséquence à la serrer dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, non ? Ça ne signifiait rien, si ?

Le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de la brune et, presque comme un automate, il avait lentement tourné la tête, ses lèvres frôlant la joue d'Hermione, jusqu'à sa bouche.

Ils s'étaient embrassés. D'abord doucement. Lentement. Un baiser doux, presque hésitant.

Puis ils avaient cherché à découvrir ces lèvres inconnues, leurs bouches. Il fallait les connaître, les apprendre, profondément, pour ne plus les oublier.

Lorsqu'ils descellèrent leur étreinte, ils reculèrent chacun légèrement, laissant retomber leurs bras le long de leurs corps, se demandant ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Draco n'avait pas prévu ça. Il ne devait y avoir aucune conséquence. Il avait juste voulu la serrer contre lui pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il regretterait de ne plus la voir.

Et là, tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'était qu'il venait de vivre un des meilleurs baisers de sa vie et qu'il n'était même pas sûr de la revoir un jour.

Hermione se sentait tout autant dépassée. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue, n'y était pas préparée. Et cet idiot l'embrassait alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir à l'autre bout du monde.

Ils se regardaient aucun d'eux n'osant briser le silence qui venait de s'installer.

Draco s'imposa de reprendre contenance. Ce n'était rien, finalement. Ce n'était que Granger. Une fille qu'il appréciait particulièrement maintenant mais, ça n'allait pas plus loin.

Il l'avait embrassé, d'accord, ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat non plus. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il embrassait une fille.

Ce n'était qu'un baiser. Un baiser qui l'avait chamboulé, peut-être, mais ce n'était pas si grave. Il inspira, lui fit un clin d'œil et chuchota. « _Ne m'oublie pas chez les 'Australopithèques''_ ».

Il transplana. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant chez lui qu'il se dit qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucun sens à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. « _Ne m'oublie pas_ ». Il était stupide. Et il avait trop bu.

.

La semaine suivante, en passant récupérer son courrier, l'agent Turner qui accueilli Draco faisait grise mine.

Plus encore que l'intitulé sur l'enveloppe bleue « _A l'attention de la fouine bondissante, D. Malefoy, Bureau du TAC_ », le post-scriptum de fin « _bisous, bisous aux Aurors qui ont eu la fastidieuse tâche de me lire _» avait été plus que modérément apprécié.

Si ces quelques mots n'avaient pas été écrits par une des personnalités les plus adulées du moment, il en était bon pour un interrogatoire poussé.

Il ne sourit pas longtemps. Granger était partie. C'était fini. « _On n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec_ ». Décidément, elle avait vraiment le don pour le bouleverser.

* * *

_._

_(1) ASAP = Académie Supérieure d'Apprentissage en Potions – également expression anglo-saxonne signifiant As Soon As Possible_


	8. Ceux qui renaissent

_Lecteurs du soir, bonsoir !_

_Si j'peux me permettre une opinion personnelle, je dois dire que c'est assez perturbant lecteurs/reviews. Il y a beaucoup de views/visiteurs ce qui est super plaisant, mais finalement, assez peu de commentaires (et je remercie infiniment ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser un petit mot, ça fait du bien dans mon petit coeur). _

_Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, je prends tout, petits mots tout gentils ou qui font saigner le coeur et l'égo, l'un comme l'autre, ça m'f'ra plaisir ! Je n'en rajoute pas plus dans les violons ;-) !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_._

_[Edité le 6 mai 2013]_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Ceux qui renaissent**

.

Harry avait beau adorer Hermione, et même l'aimer profondément, il profitait de sa nouvelle indépendance avec délectation. Vivre avec une fille, et avec cette fille particulièrement, ne présentait pas que des avantages.

Il était bordélique et elle ne supportait pas de voir ses chaussettes traîner par terre, elle était censée être organisée et logique mais elle dispersait tellement ses bouquins qu'il lui était déjà arrivé d'en retrouver un dans le placard de la cuisine.

Et elle ne rangeait jamais ses produits dans la salle de bain. Et elle entrait sans frapper dans sa chambre. Et le fait qu'il fasse la même chose n'avait absolument rien à voir.

Oh, et elle faisait des listes. Des listes tout le temps. Pour tout. Elle entamait des listes pour un oui ou pour un non, commencées et jamais terminées « _Noooooon ! La jette pas, j'en ai encore besoin !_ ». La moitié du temps, elle n'était même plus capable de lui dire pourquoi !

En début d'année, pendant ses révisions, elle s'était mise aux Post-It. Écrire sur des parchemins, ça allait bien cinq minutes !

Elle en avait recouvert toute la longueur de la porte de sa chambre, notant des idées, des choses à faire, des citations, créant des dessins avec les petits carrés de couleurs, qu'elle pouvait voir depuis son lit.

Quand elle était partie, au mois de mars, elle lui en avait laissé partout dans l'appartement. Jusque dans les toilettes. Tantôt des commentaires acerbes sur telle chose à ranger ou nettoyer, tantôt des conseils, de petits gribouillis ou des marques d'affection...

Aujourd'hui encore, trois mois plus tard, il lui arrivait d'en trouver de nouveaux, derrière une boite de céréales ou au fin fond d'un tiroir derrière un monceau de bazar. Elle avait dû y passer des heures ! Ce qu'elle lui manquait dans ces moments-là !

Malgré tout, cette liberté inédite jusqu'alors avait des avantages indéniables.

Rentrer à pas d'heure sans craindre de réveiller qui que ce soit, même complètement ivre, se promener en tenue d'Adam, laisser la vaisselle s'entasser au point de ne même plus avoir le courage de lancer un sort de nettoyage et manger directement à la casserole, se nourrir n'importe comment, et laisser des poils dans le lavabo de la salle de bain...

Ou encore capturer Ginny lorsqu'elle avait des permissions à Pré-au-Lard et les faire transplaner tout deux directement dans son lit ou, n'importe où chez lui, justement. Et même lorsqu'elle restait à l'école, ses week-ends étaient bien remplis.

Il accueillait régulièrement son filleul Teddy qui, bien que grognant davantage qu'il ne babillait, se déplaçait à quatre pattes à la vitesse de l'éclair et commençait même à faire quelques pas sur deux pieds dans une démarche particulièrement bancale et finissant indubitablement sur les genoux. Surveiller et jouer avec cet enfant plein de vie le remplissait d'une joie immense.

Il commençait évidemment à se lasser d'écouter en boucle la pop acidulée des Oompa-Loompa, mais voir Teddy trémousser son popotin, ses petites mains posées sur le canapé du salon ou sur la table basse était trop craquant pour ne pas supporter encore une fois de passer ces morceaux.

Harry ne reconnaîtrait de toute façon jamais devant quiconque que c'était lui qui lui avait fait découvrir cette musique pour midinette, qu'il écoutait lui-même secrètement, tel un plaisir coupable et honteux.

Tous ces petits instants de bonheur ne rendaient pas moins longues et déprimantes certaines soirées, seul dans ce grand appartement, ses relations avec Ron s'étant par ailleurs passablement dégradées depuis qu'Hermione avait rompu.

.

A cette époque, le jeune homme s'était enfermé pendant plusieurs jours dans sa chambre, chez ses parents, refusant même d'aller travailler au magasin.

Plus que du chagrin, Ron avait ressenti de la colère. Beaucoup de colère. Il avait eu une impression de gâchis énorme. De perte de temps aussi, la vie était si courte. Et de trahison.

Il s'était senti trahi. Par Hermione, qui l'avait laissé se fourvoyer si longtemps, et par Harry. Son meilleur ami, colocataire de sa, enfin, de son ex petite-amie maintenant.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas averti ? Comme s'il avait été possible qu'il n'ait rien su avant, lui qui avait une telle complicité avec elle ?

Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait jamais pu compter sur qui que ce soit !

Dernier garçon de sa fratrie, ombre du survivant depuis des années et maintenant, pâle substitut, à la boutique Weasley's, de son frère disparu en martyr.

Il pouvait dorénavant ajouter 'celui-qui-n'avait-pas-su-garder-Hermione-Granger' .

Il avait fait son possible pour se montrer digne, mais dire qu'il avait été en colère était en dessous de la vérité.

Quand il avait accepté de sortir de chez lui, toujours en colère, il s'était abruti au travail enchaînant fabrications d'élixirs et tentatives d'expériences explosives.

Quand, quelques semaines plus tard, il s'était décidé à revoir Harry, dans un café car il était hors de question qu'il aille chez sa, enfin, chez son ex petite-amie, celui-ci lui avait annoncé l'arrivée sans encombre d'Hermione en Australie.

Et la colère avait redoublée. Personne n'avait pris la peine de le prévenir qu'elle partait.

Toujours le dernier informé. C'était injuste. Le sort s'acharnait sur lui. Et dire que c'est celle qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils pourraient rester amis qui se tirait à l'autre bout de la planète !

Il se demandait comment il était possible de l'avoir tellement étouffée qu'elle ait eu besoin de mettre autant de distance entre eux. « _Au moins, tu en auras de l'espace comme ça !_ » pestait-il de rage. Il était de mauvaise foi, peut-être, et alors ?

Il avait enragé. Longtemps.

.

Ron avait toujours eu la rancune tenace mais, le temps apaisant les blessures, il avait repris du mieux possible son quotidien. Il s'efforçait de revoir ses anciens camarades, pour ne pas rester seul et ressasser ses échecs.

Il avait recommencé à voir Harry, presque contraint et forcé, depuis que Dean avait monté un groupe de travail en vue de la session des ASPIC qui approchait. Ils essayaient de se voir toutes les semaines avec Lavande Brown, Hannah Abott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Bott et Michaël Corner.

Ils programmaient régulièrement des séances à la bibliothèque de Poudlard les samedis matins, pour compenser celles qu'ils faisaient chez les uns ou chez les autres, certains soirs en semaine, qui se terminaient inévitablement en retrouvailles d'anciens combattants.

La présence de Mrs Pince, bibliothécaire acariâtre, leur imposait toujours un silence religieux et, avantage indéniable, un seul de ses regards suffisait aux élèves de l'école pour les dissuader de venir les ennuyer lorsqu'ils travaillaient à Poudlard.

Ron était donc obligé de revoir à nouveau Harry et, même s'ils discutaient et plaisantaient ensemble, ce n'était plus pareil. Un lien s'était brisé.

Il osait parfois lui demander des nouvelles de Hermione.

Il avait appris ainsi qu'en avril, Luna et Neville l'avaient rejoint quelques semaines pour la soutenir dans ses recherches puis étaient repartis au Japon poursuivre leur apprentissage de l'horiki, magie vénérant les forces de la nature et des éléments.

Leur visite à Charlie en Norvège en janvier dernier les avaient conduit vers la Mongolie où des Ronflak Cornus auraient été aperçus dans les montagnes Bodg Khan. Là, ils avaient rencontré une tribu nomade qui leur avait parlé des Kitsunes, ces esprits renards japonais tantôt mutins, tantôt totalement amoraux, voire cruels, pouvant se manifester sous différentes formes physiques.

Leurs recherches au pays mongol ayant été vaines, ils avaient alors décidé d'en apprendre plus sur cette espèce qui leur était encore inconnue et sur la culture japonaise.

Depuis leur départ, il était possible de suivre leurs aventures et leurs découvertes au fil des articles qu'ils publiaient dans Le Chicaneur, le journal édité par le père de Luna.

La double page centrale leur était réservée et leurs comptes-rendus de voyages loufoques et désordonnés boostait les ventes de l'hebdomadaire.

A nouveau, Ron s'était senti étriqué dans une vie qu'il ne méritait pas. Lui n'avait personne pour voyager et découvrir le monde.

Il ne faisait que se greffer à ce qu'il trouvait et avait l'impression de ne rien pouvoir créer. Il se sentait à l'étroit. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de sa vie, alors que personne n'attendait rien de lui ?

Il avait l'impression de voir tout le monde tellement épanoui autour de lui qu'il en ressentait un dégoût profond.

Dean et Seamus avaient retrouvé leur complicité d'antan et plus jamais ils n'évoquaient les épreuves qu'ils avaient connues, comme si jamais elles n'étaient arrivées.

Lavande, bien que couverte de cicatrices et devenue particulièrement lunatique venait de s'installer avec Timothée, un des infirmiers qui l'avait soignée à l'hôpital.

Hannah, grande timide devant l'éternel, orpheline de surcroît, venait d'investir avec Mandy Brocklehurst, une ancienne Serdaigle, dans un des locaux abandonnés du Chemin de Traverse et elles projetaient d'en faire un Night-club Sorcier.

Bill s'apprêtait à devenir père, l'accouchement de Fleur étant prévu pour la mi-juin, dans quelques semaines, à peine quelques jours et, même Percy venait de rencontrer quelqu'un, une certaine Audrey, gestionnaire comptable au Ministère de la Magie.

Tout autour de lui, des chemins se créaient et lui n'arrivait même pas à quitter le Terrier.

Il avait bien songé à devenir Auror, comme Harry en avait eu envie avant la guerre. Maintenant, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, vus, perdus, il n'en était plus question.

S'il ne voulait pas d'une vie paisible, il ne voulait pas, non plus, avoir à nouveau à faire à des meurtres, des combats, des souffrances.

Il devenait bon en potion et peut-être devrait-il envisager de rentrer à l'Institut ASAP. Il pourrait peut-être y apprendre à être créatif, à inventer à partir de rien, plutôt qu'à simplement reproduire et transformer ce que d'autres avaient fait avant lui.

Peut-être que, si il construisait un vrai projet, qu'il se montrait plus adulte, plus fiable, Hermione reviendrait vers lui. Peut-être était-ce seulement ça qui leur avait manqué. Des projets et une stabilité.

Encore fallait-il qu'elle rentre en Grande-Bretagne.

.

Depuis début mai, personne n'avait plus de nouvelle d'Hermione.

Dans le dernier 'i-maille' qu'elle avait fait parvenir à Harry, elle lui avait indiqué qu'elle serait constamment en mouvements et trop difficilement joignable pour entretenir une correspondance suivie.

Harry avait bien essayé de se renseigner auprès du bureau des Aurors, mais il n'avait inévitablement reçu que de vagues réponses qui ne l'informaient guerre et des sollicitations concernant des affaires en cours.

Des agents venaient tout juste de retrouver Selwyn et Wilkes dans le nord du Portugal où ils recrutaient de nouveaux adeptes de magie noire.

Bien qu'il se satisfasse de l'arrestation d'anciens Mangemorts, Harry avait toujours du mal à saisir où les Aurors voulaient en venir en le tenant informé.

Bien sûr, il continuait à assister et à témoigner aux procès, mais ce n'était pas comme si ces connaissances diplomatiques et juridiques pouvaient être d'aucun secours au gouvernement.

Il avait été un combattant, parfois un stratège de guerre mais cela ne lui donnait pas pour autant la légitimité de légiférer dans la vie politique du pays.

.

* * *

.

En ce 10 juillet à 21h07, heure locale, la famille Weasley était en effervescence au premier étage de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

La petite Victoire était née avec quelques semaines de retard, ayant préféré rester bien au chaud dans le ventre de sa mère.

Harry, qui était avec Ginny lorsque Coquecigrue s'était écroulé à ses pieds, s'était joint à elle pour partager ce moment de bonheur.

Personne ne savait explicitement que sa relation avec Ron connaissait quelques tumultes. L'expérience leurs avait appris à sauver les apparences, ne serait-ce que pour protéger cette famille qui avait tant été meurtrie.

On aurait pu se croire revenus quelques années en arrière à les voir tous réunis dans une espèce de félicité. George soulignait, dans un grand éclat de rire, l'ironie d'avoir installé le Service de Naissance Magique à côté de celui des Blessures par Créatures Vivantes pendant que Ginny surenchérissait sur les tortures que Bill avait dû infliger à Fleur pour la conduire ici.

Mrs Weasley, faussement outrée par la tournure scabreuse de la conversation mais véritablement gênée par les regards courroucés qui s'adressaient à eux alors qu'ils troublaient la quiétude de cette soirée dans ce couloir d'habitude si calme, leur avait proposé d'aller fêter cette nouvelle vie au dernier étage de l'hôpital.

Harry n'avait pas caché sa surprise en apercevant, en entrant dans le salon de thé, Malefoy, tranquillement installé à une table, vêtu de la tenue mauve, spécifique aux apprentis des services médicaux de Sainte-Mangouste, l'emblème de l'hôpital ostentatoirement affiché sur sa poitrine.

Fixant l'os et la baguette croisés, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille, reprenant ses vieilles habitudes et se désintéressant des commentaires enjoués sur la 9° merveille du monde.

.

- « Alors Draco, quel effet ça fait de sortir avec une gamine ?

- Elle est presque majeure, Blaise...

- Ça reste une gamine

- … je reconnais qu'on a pas vraiment les mêmes préoccupation mais...

- Sérieusement, Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de te mettre avec Astoria ?

- J'sais pas... Tu sais ce que c'est... Je m'ennuyais, elle s'ennuyait, y'avait de l'Hydromel... J'ai pas vraiment réfléchis... Mais c'est pas si mal, elle est rafraîchissante...

.

Dans un sourire, Harry s'était giflé mentalement de sa curiosité mal placée.

Hermione lui avait bien répété des dizaines de fois, les 'Serpentards', si tant est qu'il puisse encore les appeler ainsi, avaient les même préoccupations qu'eux et ils ne passaient pas nécessairement leur temps à élaborer des plans machiavéliques sur la domination du monde.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il perte cette vieille habitude de chercher le mal partout alors même qu'il criait haut et fort ne pas vouloir être 'le Sauveur de l'Humanité'...

Il s'était alors reconcentré sur la conversation des Weasley. Molly assénait des conseils tout à fait déplacés à Ginny, celle-ci rougissant outrageusement et Bill et George commençaient à proférer des menaces de mort douloureuse à l'encontre de Harry au cas où celui-ci aurait dans l'idée de dévergonder la petite dernière. « _Mais papa ! Fais les taire bon sang ! _»

.

En effet, les préoccupations de Draco étaient bien éloignées de la vie politique. Et, s'il fallait bien reconnaître quelque chose, c'est que, non, Draco n'avait pas réfléchi quelques semaines auparavant.

Daphnée avait organisé une soirée monumentale pour fêter à la fois le Solstice d'Eté et la fin de l'ère Poudlardienne après la seconde session des ASPIC.

L'école avait refermé ses portes pour des vacances bien méritées et la plus jeune des sœurs Greengrass, de deux ans sa cadette avait insisté pour y être présente. Draco la connaissait depuis des années.

Astoria était une beauté froide : grande, svelte, élégante, presque précieuse. Sa voix était posée, jamais ne disait-elle un mot plus haut que l'autre.

Elle ne riait pas aux éclats, en aucune circonstance, mais arborait constamment un sourire, qu'elle soit heureuse ou excédée, dans les bons comme dans les pires moments.

Jamais elle ne se séparait de ce masque. Elle semblait toujours calme et maîtrisée.

L'absence d'émotion apparente de la jeune fille pouvait être perturbant, mais la superficialité de ses échanges permettait à Draco d'être dans une sorte d'agir, de ne pas avoir besoin de réfléchir, de se poser des questions ou d'analyser les évènements. Ce qu'il considérait comme particulièrement rafraîchissant en ce moment.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne voulait plus penser, se 'mettre en pause' et il s'en contentait tout à fait.

Depuis des années, Daphnée plaisantait sur la volonté de sa sœur de lui 'mettre le grappin dessus'. A l'époque, Draco avait la réputation, la fortune et le patrimoine génétique idéal à ses projets d'avenir.

Et si aujourd'hui, il n'avait presque plus rien, il n'avait pas perdu de sa superbe pour autant. Il restait un bel homme, avec une éducation et des manières tout à fait appropriées.

Lors de cette soirée, elle avait recherché sa compagnie, le cajolant, le séduisant. La chair est faible et, Draco restant un homme, il l'avait embrassée, caressée.

Il avait presque oublié, l'effet que cela faisait, de découvrir un corps sous ses mains, de saisir une hanche ou une cuisse, de sentir la moiteur d'une peau et de posséder une femme. Parce que c'était bien là ce qu'il faisait.

Il prenait tout ce qu'il y avait à prendre, mais il ne donnait rien. Pendant des mois et des mois, il avait oublié qu'il était un être sexué, il n'avait plus eu d'envies, plus eu de besoin. Il y avait bien eu Granger qui l'avait fait réagir, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Granger avait sûrement été le catalyseur de son réveil hormonal, rien de plus. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le sortait de sa torpeur. Les pointes de désirs qu'il avait ressenties avaient, de toute manière, aussitôt été enfouies à nouveau.

Après cette première nuit, Astoria avait souhaité le revoir et il ne s'était pas fait prier. Les premiers jours, les premières semaines, avaient été excitants. C'était bon, de se sentir à nouveau être un homme, de sentir son corps réagir, de l'utiliser et de surtout, surtout, ne pas se poser de questions !

Tout était tellement simple. Ils se voyaient quand ils pouvaient, ils parlaient de sujets légers, anodins, sans importance, ils se câlinaient, ils baisaient.

Draco la voyait sourire, tout le temps. Il avait pu faire comme si elle était tout le temps heureuse et c'était apaisant. Au début. Il s'était presque senti mieux, lui aussi. Au début. Comment ne pas sourire à quelqu'un qui nous sourit ?

C'est vrai que les premières semaines avaient été rafraîchissantes et presque salvatrices, quelque part. Puis il s'était lassé.

Tout était trop facile, trop surfait. Sans passion. Et ces sourires constants étaient devenus presque effrayants. Rien ne la faisait réagir.


	9. Ceux qui reviennent

_Lecteurs du soir, bonsoir... Nouveau chapitre, l'histoire continue et la confusion des sentiments n'est pas prêt de s'arranger. Le chapitre 11 me pose quelques soucis mais je ne désespère pas d'arriver à réorganiser mon petit bazar littéraire... Et si je vous parle déjà du 11, c'est que le 10 et déjà fini. Reste de la relecture et du peaufinage... Je l'aime beaucoup mais en dire plus serait spoiler (et pour m'auto-saborder, j'aime beaucoup moins celui-ci qui, même si le contenu me parait complètement logique dans l'évolution de ce que j'imagine, est plein d'implicite... Peut être trop du coup. J'espère donc que ça restera clair !)._

_Bonne lecture et à très vite, j'attends vos avis impatiemment !_

_Avertissement:_ _Je tiens à préciser que, bien que selon moi le rating M se justifie depuis le début, il prend davantage d'ampleur désormais. Merci d'en tenir compte._

_._

_Réponse à Alysee (review anonyme) : __Je te remercie infiniment pour ton message et tes commentaires qui fond chaud au cœur ! Concernant ce que tu soulignes sur le chapitre 5, je me suis effectivement dit en écrivant la phrase en question que ce ne serait pas clair du premier coup, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver une formulation qui ne soit pas répétitive. D'où des circonvolutions ;-) ! Arf, c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron... ou en écrivant qu'on améliore son style... A suivre, donc ;-) J'espère que les choses continueront à te plaire sur les prochains chapitre où le rythme devrait s'accélérer un peu... A bientôt !_

_._

_[Edit du 6 mai 2013 – Oh ! Mon dieu ! Ce chapitre est si long ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour ceux que j'ai rendu aveugle, lors de la première publi, lorsque la mise en page n'était pas encore aérée !]_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Ceux qui reviennent**

.

Une fois sa corvée achevée, Draco se dirigea promptement vers l'ascenseur. Il tomba sur la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir « _Granger ! _».

Elle le regarda et son grand sac à main s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd donnant l'impression que tout un arsenal venait de tomber au sol.

Ils hésitèrent une seconde. Comment est-on censé réagir face à un vieil ennemi qu'on a quitté sur un baiser ? Quand la personne qu'on trouve en face de soi nous agace autant qu'elle nous passionne ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle et elle passa une main dans son dos. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre une seconde et, se séparant commencèrent à parler à la vitesse de deux boulets de canon.

Hermione revenait à peine de l'aéroport, en cette chaude matinée et venait faire une déposition au bureau des Aurors.

Draco sortait d'un entretien avec son 'Psycho' Mage d'Insertion.

Elle rentrait définitivement en ce début août et...

- « Draco, te voilà ! Je commençais à me demander s'ils comptaient te libérer ! ».

Ils n'avaient pas prêté attention au 'ding' caractéristique de l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur qui venait de retentir à nouveau ni à la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, arrangés en une coiffure parfaitement lisse et ordonnée, qui en était sortie, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « Oh, hum, Granger, Astoria, Astoria, Granger,

- Vous n'avez pas de prénom ? » Souffla la nouvelle venue en lui serrant la main, un sourire pincé aux lèvres.

Hermione et Draco se regardèrent et essayèrent de s'empêcher de rire. L'absurde de la situation leur sautait aux yeux, une fois de plus.

- « Draco, on va être en retard pour le récital des BarbÔteuses de Twinpeaks ».

Dans un haussement d'épaule, il se laissa tirer par la main jusqu'à l'ascenseur en lui glissant de passer le voir à Sainte-Mangouste dans la semaine.

Hermione hésitait à rire. Merlin, ce que cette fille était effrayante.

Elle l'avait déjà vu, à Poudlard, quelques années auparavant. Comment ne pas remarquer ce grand échalas qui avait toujours fait une ou deux têtes de plus que les filles de son âge et qui semblait toujours au comble du bonheur ?

Là, son air faussement enjoué était tellement mal à propos qu'un frisson avait parcouru toute son épine dorsale.

Elle se dit que, quelques années en arrière, ils auraient vraiment pu former le couple parfait. Deux 'freaky control', toujours tirés à quatre épingles, parfaits en toute situation, à la pointe de la mode sorcière.

Mais aujourd'hui, Draco n'était plus tout à fait le même qu'hier. Ou qu'avant hier. A croire que l'influence de Bobby portait ses fruits.

Un peu plus de naturel se dégageait du jeune homme, notamment son relâchement capillaire qui cassait légèrement l'image de glace qu'il avait toujours eu.

Aux côtés de cette fille, chez qui rien ne dépassait, il paraissait presque négligé. Presque.

.

Dans un soupir, Hermione ramassa son sac, toujours au sol et quitta finalement le couloir vide pour aller faire son rapport. Cette tâche ne l'enchantait guère mais, après avoir monopolisé pendant presque un an les forces du Bureau des Aurors, elle ne pouvait s'y dérober.

Sa corvée accomplie, elle transplana directement chez elle pour y trouver Ginny, tranquillement installée dans le canapé, lisant le dernier roman de Georgina Van Allen.

Une sombre histoire d'amour impossible entre un vieux vampire fatigué et une jeune sorcière sur fond d'une énième lutte entre les forces du bien et du mal. Un torchon, évidemment, selon les critères d'Hermione.

La rouquine, en entendant le 'Plop' caractéristique avait laissé tomber son livre et s'était jeté dans les bras de son amie dans un couinement heureux. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues et elles avaient tant à rattraper !

Lorsque Harry était rentré, elles discutaient encore, appuyées contre la balustrade de la fenêtre de la cuisine, une tasse de thé fumante à la main.

Il se glissa entre elles en saisissant leurs tailles, leur déposa à tour de rôle une bise sonore sur la joue et la conversation reprit de plus belle.

Ginny passait le plus clair de son temps chez Harry depuis son retour de Poudlard mais, en les voyant tous les deux, elle comprit inéluctablement qu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls.

Étouffant la pointe de jalousie qu'elle ressentait face à leur amitié unique, elle se retira en début de soirée prétextant avoir passé trop de temps loin de ses parents ce qui, en outre, était la stricte réalité.

Hermione et Harry, soulagés de se retrouver enfin 'seuls', firent le tour des six mois qui venaient de s'écouler, de ce qu'il s'était passé et de ce qui avait changé. Ils avaient tellement à se dire !

Ils partirent se coucher aux premières lueurs de l'aube, épuisés, la bouche sèche d'avoir tant parlé. Ce n'avait pas été une soirée gaie.

S'ils avaient été heureux de se retrouver et de faire le point, la vie n'évoluait pas nécessairement comme ils le souhaitaient à l'origine, si tant est qu'ils aient imaginé quoi que ce soit.

Au-delà du périple de l'une et du quotidien de l'autre, qui leur avaient apportés autant de bien-être que de frustrations, l'éloignement de Ron que Harry avait décrit à Hermione dans le détail les laissait tout deux perplexes.

Elle avait eu beau tenter d'anticiper les conséquences de leur rupture, elle n'aurait pas cru qu'eux aussi, se sépareraient par la même occasion. D'autant plus que Harry restait toujours 'le gendre idéal' de la famille Weasley.

Lui, remarquait également dernièrement que la présence constante de Ginny commençait à le fatiguer.

Elle était tout le temps chez lui et il lui était devenu difficile de s'isoler et Merlin sait à quel point il avait parfois ce besoin viscéral de protéger son intimité.

Elle l'interrogeait trop, aussi, sur ses projets d'avenir dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée, commençant à parler de s'installer ensemble et de 'construire leur couple'.

Lui voulait juste profiter et prendre son temps. C'était sa première vraie histoire, excepté l'épisode chaotique qu'il avait vécu avec Cho, et il voulait encore un peu se perdre dans l'amour adolescent, celui où on s'amuse plus qu'on ne projette, avant de penser à former un couple adulte.

Ginny, il le savait, même si elle ne l'exprimait pas explicitement en ces termes, voulait tout, tout de suite. La perte de son frère si jeune, les épreuves qu'elle et sa famille avaient traversées, provoquaient ce besoin totalement universel et humain d'aller de l'avant et de créer de la vie.

La naissance de Victoire n'avait d'ailleurs rien arrangé à ces envies. Et s'ils étaient tous deux avides de sexe et d'amour, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier à deux fois qu'ils n'oubliaient jamais d'utiliser des moyens de contraceptions, moldus comme sorciers.

Il en devenait presque obsessionnel. Il voulait prendre son temps. Et il avait besoin d'Hermione, pour enfin pouvoir mettre des mots là-dessus et prendre du recul sur la situation.

.

- « La vie, c'est un gros bordel » lui avait-elle dit avant, d'enfin, oser lui avouer que cela faisait plus ou moins un an qu'elle entretenait une relation indéfinissable avec Malefoy.

Harry avait d'abord froncé les sourcils, en entendant son amie parler de 'relation' mais elle lui avait fait ravaler la remarque acerbe qui lui brûlait les lèvres d'un seul regard et il l'avait écoutée.

Elle avait parlé longtemps, évoquant leurs discussions, de la première à la dernière, occultant volontairement l'épisode du baiser, erreur de parcours de deux ivrognes.

- « C'est à cause de lui que tu as quitté Ron ? ».

La question aurait pu être tranchante mais, n'était finalement qu'une question, empreinte d'une curiosité réelle.

Elle avait tourné l'interrogation de Harry en dérision. Elle avait eu de bien meilleures raisons de se séparer de lui, ce qu'il savait pertinemment.

.

- « Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi, quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu lui as parlé ? Pourquoi tu fais comme si rien ne s'était passé avant ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avant ? Il a joué au con ? Et alors, on l'a tous fait ! Tu te rappelles à quel point vous m'avez blessé, Ron et toi, quand on était à Poudlard ? Combien j'ai pleuré de ce que vous disiez de moi ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir, tu nous énervais parce que tu jouais à ta Madame-je-sais-tout !

- Et je continue encore aujourd'hui mais vous ne m'insultez plus. Pourquoi, à ton avis ?

- Parce qu'on te connaît maintenant et qu'on est plus des gamins ! » Harry avait l'impression de réciter une leçon de morale.

- « Eh bien, peut-être que pour lui, c'est la même chose !

- Tu veux me faire croire que tu mets nos conneries au même niveau que son intolérance et son racisme primaire ?

- Je ne dis pas que c'est au même niveau mais que c'était aussi peu élaboré. Finalement, le racisme, qu'est-ce que c'est ? De la peur, juste de la peur de l'inconnu. Si on se laisse la possibilité d'apprendre et de se connaître, peut-être qu'on peut un peu mieux s'accepter mutuellement, tu ne crois pas ?

- …

- …

- Et tu penses qu'il a changé, juste comme ça ?

- Je ne dis pas qu'il a changé, je n'en sais rien et même, à la limite, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Mais ce qu'on a vécu nous a tous fait grandir et voir les choses autrement. On pense différemment, on vit différemment. J'ai peut-être fait la pire connerie de ma vie en lui parlant, je n'en sais rien. Je vais peut-être finir par m'en mordre les doigts, m'apercevoir que c'est la pire des ordures, qu'il se sert de moi pour se refaire un nom, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Je n'en sais rien, et je ne veux même pas le savoir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça me fait du bien de lui parler et de comprendre ce qu'il est, là, maintenant. De voir ses failles, réelles ou non.

- Tu accordes trop de confiance aux gens, Hermione. Tu as vraiment envie de te fracasser contre un mur à cause de lui ?

- Non, évidemment non. Mais, Harry, je suis déjà fracassée. Je suis déjà en morceaux... Je n'attends rien de cette 'relation'. Ça passe ou ça casse, mais au point où j'en suis, au point où on en est, il n'y a pas de risque. Toi comme moi, on est à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Un peu plus ou un peu moins... »

Il avait fini par hausser les épaules.

- « Si tu veux être amie avec lui... ».

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait avec Draco mais, simplement, qu'il lui faisait du bien. Qu'elle aimait lui parler et qu'il l'apaisait. Harry avait à nouveau haussé les épaules avant d'ajouter

- « La vie, c'est un gros bordel non ? Faut prendre ce qu'on peut où on peut... ».

.

Non, cette soirée n'avait pas été gai, mais elle les avait soulagés. C'était fou de se rendre compte combien le simple fait de dire les choses pouvait lever, un peu, le poids d'une culpabilité ou d'une honte mal placée à ressentir ce qu'on nous avait toujours dit qu'on ne devrait pas ressentir.

Harry ne savait pas plus où il en était de son avenir ou de sa relation avec Ginny. Hermione ne savait pas plus où elle en était de son avenir ou de sa relation avec Malefoy. Mais ils avaient un petit bagage en moins sur les épaules, sachant qu'ils avaient quelqu'un de fiable à qui confier leurs valises, qui pourrait les soutenir ou les porter ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, Hermione profita de la fin de la matinée pour se réinstaller.

Son sac à main contenait un tel capharnaüm que Harry, pris de pitié, avait fini par se joindre à elle pour le vider remettre chaque chose à sa place.

Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi dans les locaux d'Obscurus Book où elle fut accueillie par Sir Swifltlith en personne qui s'interrogeait quant à son projet professionnel.

Ayant été embauchée dans des conditions particulières, souhaitant obtenir son diplôme puis ayant travaillé à distance pendant plusieurs mois, la question de son avenir sur son poste se posait maintenant qu'elle était de retour.

Elle fournissait un excellent travail mais il n'avait aucun doute sur les plus grandes aspirations de la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait souhaiter rester relectrice toute sa vie.

Lui faisant part de sa propre expérience, Sir Swiftlith l'orienta vers le PapyruScribere, institut au sein duquel il avait suivi ses études supérieures.

Il lui rappela également de se mettre sérieusement, comme il le lui avait conseillé plusieurs mois auparavant, à écrire elle-même et retracer l'Histoire de la Seconde Guerre contre le Lord Noir et de la Victoire.

Hermione l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, regardant un oiseau bleu s'égayer dans le feuillage du cerisier qu'elle apercevait par la fenêtre. Hochant la tête mécaniquement, elle se demandait, pour la millième fois sûrement, pourquoi on la sollicitait encore quand à son devenir.

Rien ne pressait. Personne ne pouvait dire de quoi demain serait fait. Elle aimait ce travail. Il ne demandait pas beaucoup d'énergie. Lire, corriger et juger de la qualité d'un livre, elle le faisait par automatisme, avec toute sa subjectivité.

Les futures éditions étant soumises à une décision collégiale, elle ne s'inquiétait pas d'établir des critères objectifs. Elle aimait ou non. Mais elle avait beau prendre beaucoup de plaisir à faire cela, elle ne s'imaginait pas rester cantonnée à cette unique tache.

Que voulait-elle faire ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne voulait pas entrer au gouvernement ni avoir un poste haut placé, mais elle souhaitait mieux comprendre les rouages de la politique.

Elle voulait apprendre le droit. La médecine. Le journalisme. La communication. L'alchimie. Tout. Et rien. Elle était perdue. Cela faisait un an qu'elle était perdue.

Elle essayait de se trouver, y arrivait en partie, puis se perdait à nouveau. . . Alors elle hocha la tête, sourit et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous quelques semaines plus tard pour qu'elle l'informe de ses décisions.

.

La nouvelle de son retour en Grande-Bretagne s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre et Hermione avait été sollicitée par ses amis et quelques journalistes en mal de nouvelles inédites les jours suivants.

Bien que pressée de revoir Draco, elle n'avait pu se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste avant la fin de la semaine.

Lorsqu'elle avait rejoint le Service de Pathologies des Sortilèges en fin d'après-midi, elle l'avait trouvé assis sur le lit du petit Bobby, toujours aussi violet, à disputer une partie d'échec sorcier entièrement fabriqué en marshmallow.

Chaque pièce éjectée du plateau suppliait à la cantonade « _Mange-moi, mange-moi !_ ». S'approchant d'eux, elle les avait doucement salués. Draco s'était tourné vers elle avec un sourire.

- « Granger ! Je ne pensais plus te voir cette semaine !...

- Tu sais ce que c'est... une fois qu'un de mes amis a été au courant de mon retour... » répondit-elle dans une moue. « Qu'est-ce que... ?

- Oh, ne fait pas attention. Monsieur a décidé de ne communiquer que par signes depuis quelques jours... ça lui passera » un regard appuyé sur le petit Bobby accompagnait sa voix traînante. « Tu es pressée ?

- Pas tellement, non »

Quelle question ! Comme si elle allait prendre la peine de passer le voir seulement en coup de vent.

Hermione regarda Malefoy s'éloigner doucement et rejoindre une grosse femme ronde, vêtue de la robe verte des Médicomages.

Celle-ci l'écouta attentivement, fronça les sourcils un instant puis regarda Hermione et lui fit un geste chaleureux de la main accompagné d'un sourire resplendissant auquel elle répondit en hochant la tête.

Draco lui proposa qu'ils se retrouvent une heure plus tard, à la fin de son service.

Elle rejoignit alors le salon de thé du dernier étage et sorti un nouveau manuscrit qu'elle pourrait étudier en l'attendant.

Elle avait l'impression de n'être installée à cette table basse, sur un moelleux fauteuil rouge, que depuis quelques minutes, lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix traînante bien connue commander deux thés et qu'elle vit Draco la rejoindre, d'un pas souple, les mains dans les poches, saluant des Guérisseurs au passage.

- « Tu as eu de la chance que ce soit Esther qui fasse la nuit, sinon, je n'aurai probablement pas pu me libérer aussi vite. C'est une grande fan.

- Très drôle » répondit-elle sarcastiquement

- « Si, si, vraiment. Dès qu'elle lit un article sur toi ou Potter ou la Belette, tu peux être sûre qu'on va en entendre parler toute la journée...

- Ta côté de popularité va grimper d'un coup alors, après ce soir !

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! »

Portant leurs tasses fumantes à leurs lèvres, ils écoutèrent quelques minutes les bruits de la ville animée en ce début de soirée, qui filtraient par la fenêtre entrouverte. Il y avait tant à dire, sur les derniers mois écoulés, qu'il était difficile de savoir par où commencer.

- « J'ai vu que les Loufoca's avaient fait un crochet au pays des kangourous...

- Tu lis le Chicaneur, toi ?

- Oooh, tu sais... Je lis ce que les patients veulent que je lise... Te formalise pas pour autant... »

Lorsque Hermione était arrivée en Australie, elle avait enfin pu avoir des nouvelles directes des recherches concernant ses parents au-delà des « _nous avançons pas-à-pas _» ou des « _L'affaire suit son cours, mais, vous savez..._ ». Non, elle ne savait pas, et ça l'avait rendue folle !

Les 'Wilkins', Wendel et Monica, tels qu'elle les avait rebaptisés, avaient déménagé à Gladstone deux mois après qu'elle leur ait implanté de nouveaux souvenirs, dans lesquels elle n'existait pas.

Ils avaient rapidement intégré un cabinet médical sur le port, s'associant à un médecin acupuncteur, un kinésithérapeute et une orthophoniste. Ils avaient semble-t-il eu une vie paisible, jusqu'au mois de janvier où une tempête avait ravagé les côtés.

Alors qu'à cette même période, Hermione battait la campagne anglo-saxonne, Gladstone avait été submergée et les inondations avaient rendues la ville impraticable. Comme dans le reste du monde, des phénomènes météorologiques étranges avaient bouleversé le quotidien de chacun.

On avait su, de source sûre, que les Wilkins s'étaient repliés, à l'approche de la tempête, à Emerald, au cœur des terres du Queensland, dans la résidence secondaire d'un de leur collègue. Mais, à nouveau, les éléments avaient contrecarré leur plan.

Le barrage de Fairnbair n'avait pas suffi à retenir les eaux des pluies diluviennes qui s'étaient abattues à la fin de l'hiver et l'ensemble de la population avait été évacuée vers des terres plus sereines. Là, on perdait leurs traces.

N'étant pas référencés dans les citoyens résidents répertoriés lors du sauvetage de la ville, il avait fallu rechercher Kurt Tyson, l'acupuncteur qui les avait hébergés.

Celui-ci avait rejoint une de ses cousines à Charleville. Il n'avait plus de contact avec les Wilkins par la force des choses mais, aux dernières nouvelles, ceux-ci avaient envisagé de rejoindre Sydney.

Les deux Aurors qui avaient été affecté à la recherche des parents de Hermione et qui avaient réussi à récolter toutes ces informations s'y étaient rendu vers la fin du mois de novembre.

Après deux mois de recherches infructueuses, un des agents avait été rappelé pour un travail plus urgent et seul Parson était demeuré à Sydney.

Il avait fini par retrouver la trace des Wilkins courant février, dans la banlieue de Sydney, au cœur du quartier de Newtown qui les avait accueillis quelques temps.

Ils n'y étaient plus, depuis seulement quelques semaines, et on pouvait encore voir, perdues au milieu des dizaines d'annonces publicitaires placardées, les petites affichettes offrant une ridicule récompense à qui leur ramènerait un horrible chat au nez écrasé répondant au nom de Pattenrond.

Hermione avait été bouleversée, en rejoignant l'agent Parson en mars, d'apprendre la disparition de son chat. Tant de choses avaient changées. Tant de choses qui ne pourraient plus être rattrapées.

Ensemble, ils avaient continué leurs recherches, elle avait à nouveau interrogé les anciens voisins de ses parents, espérant trouver de nouvelles preuves les conduisant à eux, s'agaçant de ces gens qui ne comprenaient pas l'importance qu'elle éprouvait, elle, si jeune, à retrouver ce couple de dentistes sans histoire.

A l'épicerie du coin de la rue, où elle s'était mis, en désespoir de cause, à montrer des photos du couple à tout le monde, une technicienne lui avait indiqué que la dernière fois qu'elle les avaient vu, oh, bien deux mois auparavant, ils projetaient de se rendre en Côte d'Ivoire.

Elle trouvait que leur choix de destination de vacances était vraiment étrange. La Côte d'Ivoire ne lui semblait pas bien accueillante, bien que les prix des vols pour s'y rendre fussent vraiment ridicules.

Ils auraient eu tort de se priver, même si elle, elle aurait préféré partir sur une île paradisiaque que dans un pays Africain mais, eh !, tous les goûts sont dans la nature, n'est-ce pas !

Hermione avait donc pris ses dispositions courant avril, avec Fuller, une nouvelle recrue qui remplaçait maintenant Parson.

Le nouvel agent avait fait appel à son réseau international pour commencer les recherches et trouver un début de piste sur place, l'exploration du pays par leurs propres moyens menaçant de leur prendre des années. Ils découvrirent alors que les Wilkins avaient séjourné à Lakota.

Les Didas [1] qui les avaient rencontrés les avaient considérés gravement, soupçonnant une grande détresse dans ce couple déjà un peu âgé, sans enfant et sans attaches.

Hermione et Fuller apprirent, surtout, qu'en se rendant dans ce pays, ils n'expérimentaient pas des vacances exotiques pour couple en manque d'aventure, mais nourrissaient le projet d'adopter un enfant.

Ils avaient, en grand secret, entamé les démarches l'année précédente, lorsqu'ils avaient ressenti ce vide béant lors d'une longue soirée triste ressemblant à un dimanche sous la pluie.

Ils avaient obtenu l'agrément pour l'adoption à la fin du mois de janvier dernier et étaient alors venus très rapidement rechercher l'enfant qui deviendrait peut-être le leur.

Les notions de français que possédait Hermione leur furent d'une grande aide auprès des autochtones, toutefois, le passage des Wilkins avait été aussitôt vécu, aussitôt oublié. Les mémoires se font courtes, lorsqu'on ne se sent pas directement concerné.

Ces nouvelles informations, récoltées lentement mais sûrement, amenèrent Hermione et Fuller à rejoindre l'Australie où ils n'eurent plus qu'à suivre les services nationaux de l'adoption.

A la fin du mois de juin, ils apprirent, ainsi, que les Wilkins louaient depuis trois mois une toute petite maison en pierres blanches, dans la banlieue côtière de Bondi.

Wendel travaillait d'arrache-pied dans deux cabinets dentaires et Monica restait désormais à la maison, à s'occuper de l'arrivée imminente d'une certaine Agathe, âgée de 8 ans.

Enfant des rues, elle n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Elle avait erré longtemps puis avait été recueillis par une première famille vers l'âge de 5 ans. Moins de 12 mois plus tard, elle avait été envoyée à l'orphelinat où les Wilkins l'avaient découverte.

Elle commençait à 'se faire vieille' pour l'adoption mais, lorsque Monica l'avait rencontrée, elle avait tout de suite craqué sur cette petite fille africaine aux grands yeux chocolats.

Mme Wilkins était déjà revenue la voir pendant deux semaines au mois de mai, pour qu'elles s'apprivoisent l'une et l'autre et elle retournerait la chercher, dans les jours qui venaient, pour qu'elle commence à intégrer sa nouvelle vie. Enfin, la vie des Wilkins prenait un nouveau chemin.

L'agent Fuller repartit en Grande-Bretagne, satisfait de sa mission accomplie. Hermione avait enfin retrouvé ses parents.

.

Elle s'interrompit dans son récit, les yeux brillants. Draco posa une paume chaude sur sa main tremblante, n'osant la forcer à poursuivre.

Il s'attendait déjà au tragique de ce qui allait suivre. Une larme roula sur la joue d'Hermione. Alors qu'elle commençait à se mordre la lèvre, il reprit doucement

- « Tu t'es effacée, c'est ça ?

- Je n'avais pas d'autre choix... »

Deux ans. Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait implanté de nouveaux souvenirs à ses parents.

Lorsqu'elle avait fait ce choix avant de rejoindre Harry dans sa quête, en l'ayant retourné en tous sens, elle se savait en sursis. Elle était censée ne jamais revenir.

Comment des adolescents aussi perdus qu'eux auraient pu réellement vaincre le Mage Noir le plus puissant de ce siècle ?

Elle devait protéger ses parents, faire en sorte qu'ils ne souffrent pas de son statut de sorcière, de ses relations avec le pire ennemi du camp opposé, et surtout, qu'ils ne souffrent pas de sa disparition.

Et finalement, elle y était arrivée. La vie n'avait pas été un long fleuve tranquille pour eux ces deux dernières années. Mais ils s'étaient reconstruits. Ils avaient poursuivi leur route. Ils avaient créé. Ils étaient heureux.

Hermione était allé jusqu'à se faire passer pour une Assistante Sociale (Draco n'avait pas osé lui demandé ce que c'était) venant vérifier les bonnes conditions d'hébergement de la petite Agathe et voir l'évolution de son adaptation.

Elle leur avait posé des tas de questions, parfois inappropriées, parfois intrusives, parfois totalement hors de propos. Mais elle les avait observé et en était arrivé à la déduction qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir, détruire leur nouvelle vie et leur imposer de tout recommencer.

Ils étaient heureux, loin de la magie. Ils ne savaient pas. Et elle, elle avait appris à vivre sans eux. Elle avait fait le choix de leur offrir une nouvelle vie. La moindre des choses était de ne pas bouleverser leur nouvel équilibre, non ?

Elle n'avait pas anticipé que la vie ne se mettrait pas en pause pour eux. Qu'ils continueraient à avancer sans elle. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais existé. Parce qu'ils ne souffraient pas de son absence.

Elle n'avait pas voulu savoir. Elle avancerait aussi. Elle était habituée. Elle savait qu'ils seraient heureux. Elle s'en persuadait. Et elle aussi, elle le serait. Il n'y avait pas de raison.

Avec le recul, elle aurait dû l'anticiper. Savoir qu'elle ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière. Mais comment anticiper qu'on provoque soit même la mort de ses parents, aussi symbolique soit-elle ?

Elle ne pleurait plus et Draco avait resserré sa prise sur la main d'Hermione qu'il caressait avec son pouce. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à rajouter.

Il imaginait parfaitement ce que Hermione pouvait ressentir face à la perte de ses parents. Bien sûr, sa situation était bien différente mais, comme elle, il se construisait désormais sans eux.

Il ne pouvait plus les considérer comme ses référents. Ils n'étaient plus un repère pour lui, malgré tout l'amour qu'il leur portait.

Leurs situations étaient diamétralement opposées, mais il comprenait. Faire des choix douloureux. Les assumer. Laisser le passer derrière soi. Reconnaître le vide et le remplir. Vouloir tout, coûte que coûte. Vivre.

.

Hermione avait tourné la tête vers la fenêtre, regardant les étoiles à travers les nuages puis, baissant les yeux sur la douce pression qu'elle ressentait sur sa main

- « Et toi, Malefoy, depuis quand es-tu devenu compatissant ? »

Retirant sa main, comme sous le coup d'un électrochoc, il s'était mis à rire. Cette fille avait vraiment le don pour retourner une situation !

- « Déformation professionnelle ! Je ne le ferais plus, promis !

- Bien ! Ça me rassure ! Et toi, ces derniers mois ? »

Il s'habituait à son quotidien et il commençait presque à savoir cuisiner bien qu'il ait pris un abonnement annuel à Abraxas, le livreur magique de Cuisine du Monde.

Il s'inquiétait pour Bobby, dont l'état de santé n'avançait guerre et qui était régulièrement pris de lubies parfaitement agaçantes.

Il remplissait ses heures de LARD avec plaisir et, le reste du temps, travaillait à sa réinsertion dans le monde, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Il avait été rejeté de l'ASAP, le Grand Manitou de Potions l'ayant reçu pour un entretien ayant été tout à fait réfractaire à l'idée d'ouvrir les portes de l'Institut à « _quelqu'un comme lui_ ».

Il en avait été très affecté mais Esther avait fait des pieds et des mains pour lui obtenir une place à l'Académie Nationale d'Etude en Médicomagie.

Elle avait réussi à récolter des lettres de recommandations de l'ensemble des Guérisseurs du Service, vantant ses aptitudes auprès des patients et son intérêt pour la pratique diagnostique.

Il n'avait jamais envisagé un tel avenir, s'étant toujours imaginé devenir diplomate ou entrer au gouvernement mais, maintenant qu'il y était, il s'y sentait réellement à son aise et avait sauté sur l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui.

Il avait tellement remis sa vie en question ses derniers mois qu'il prenait maintenant les choses avec philosophie.

Hermione, loin d'être surprise, était ravie de la tournure des évènements pour lui. Il s'était cassé la gueule dans les grandes largeurs, toute sa vie s'était écroulée comme un château de cartes, mais il refaisait surface.

Elle se sentit presque jalouse que lui sache où il allait alors qu'elle se sentait toujours aussi perdue.

- « Et, hum... la fille, euh, Astoria, c'est ça ? Celle que j'ai croisé l'autre jour...

- Oui ?

- Vous... enfin, vous êtes ensemble ? »

Merlin que sa question lui semblait stupide ! Elle n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de franchir ses lèvres et connaissait d'avance la réplique qui l'attendait. Un inévitable « _Jalouse, Granger ?_ ». Et ça n'avait pas raté.

Elle aurait peut-être moins ri, ou un peu moins fort, si elle avait su qu'il espérait bien que ce soit le cas.

Draco ne s'en formalisa pas. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de ses crises de rires. Et, s'il s'était permis de suivre sa vie amoureuse par le passé, rien de plus normal à ce que ce soit son tour.

Hermione qualifia Astoria de charmante, après moult hésitations. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'elle avait envie de lui arracher ses sourires depuis des années.

- « Tu mens comme tu respires Granger...

- Je n'oserais pas !

- Tu ne l'aimerais pas, de toute façon, elle sourit tout le temps...

- Elle est enjouée, c'est bien, d'être enjouée, non ? » mentit-elle en y mettant le plus de conviction possible.

- « Non mais, quand je te dis qu'elle sourit tout le temps, c'est tout le temps, tout le temps. J'ai essayé de me disputer avec elle, impossible. Elle continue à me regarder en souriant, l'air de dire qu'elle attend la fin de ma petite crise pour reprendre le cours normal des choses...

- Mais, quand tu dis tout le temps, c'est vraiment vraiment tout le temps...

- Tout - le - temps. ! »

Ils s'étaient alors imaginés toute sorte de situations incongrues dans lesquelles Astoria garderait ces sourires figés, et ils avaient ri aux éclats.

Draco avait presque honte de rire à ses dépends, Astoria n'était pas fondamentalement mauvaise.

Elle n'était pas méchante. Juste peut-être un peu trop chiante.

- « C'est peut-être un très joli pot de fleurs mais... pourquoi tu restes avec elle alors ? ».

La question s'était abattue comme un couperet. Hermione n'arrivait que rarement à tenir sa langue. Et la 'botanique' la fascinait à cet instant. Elle avait toujours été beaucoup trop curieuse. Et elle tenait l'honnêteté en trop haute estime.

- « L'habitude ? Parce que se faire chier à deux, c'est mieux que tout seul...

- Oh... » Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire, son histoire avec Ron n'avait guère valu davantage « ... Le mieux, c'est peut-être de ne pas se faire chier du tout

- Envoie-moi un hibou, quand tu auras trouvé la recette

- Là, c'était bien par exemple...

- Arrête de me draguer, Granger ! »

Et ils repartirent dans de puériles chamailleries.

Il était bien tard lorsque l'estomac de Draco s'était mis à crier famine à grand coup de gargouillements, et qu'ils avaient enfin libéré la table du petit salon de thé de l'hôpital.

Avant de transplaner, il avait demandé à Hermione si elle serait présente à la soirée qu'organisait Blaise la semaine suivante

- « Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sois invitée chez Blaise ?

- Finnigan sera-là. Abbot et son associée Megan je sais plus quoi aussi. » Devant son air perplexe, il rajouta « Oui, tu as bien entendu... On fait dans le mélange culturel depuis quelques temps, et pour l'instant, personne ne s'est encore tapé dessus »...

Le rendez-vous était pris. La curiosité d'Hermione était bien trop aiguisée pour qu'elle décline une telle invitation.

.

Ce soir-là, en rentrant chez lui, de très longues heures après la fin de son service, Astoria l'attendait en faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine.

Elle accueillit Draco d'un sourire contrit. Il était en retard mais elle n'allait tout de même pas en faire un scandale. « _Tu as vu des amis ?_ ».

Après avoir frôlé ses lèvres, il l'avait retournée prestement sur le plan de travail, soulevé sa belle robe blanche et vaporeuse et, l'aidant à se pencher en avant en lui maintenant la nuque, l'avait pénétrée sans douceur.

Il n'arrivait plus à la prendre autrement, voir son visage devenait une torture.

Il vint vite. Très vite. Imaginant par flash le visage de Granger, tellement expressif. Imaginant ses soupirs, ses yeux agrandis à chaque coup de rein, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Il s'était retiré, enfouissant sa tête dans sa nuque, respirant par saccade, lui soufflant de l'excuser « _Oh, voyons Draco ! … Ce n'est rien... J'ai fait un Colombo de poulet, ça te convient ?_ ».

Astoria s'était relevé et avait réajusté sa robe, toujours cet horrible sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

.

_Les Didas [1] population locale de Côte d'Ivoire_


	10. Ceux qui n'ont presque pas peur

_Lecteurs du soir, bonsoir... Tout d'abord, toutes mes confuz pour les « re » soucis de mise en page. Après avoir voulu faire quelques corrections, une fausse manip à fait que pendant plusieurs heures, le chapitre 2 s'est retrouvé à la place du chapitre 9... Big bazar ! Faut croire que je ne suis toujours pas au point !_

_Brèfle ! Voici la suite, que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire et que j'espère vous apprécierez de lire. Encore une fois, le rating M n'est pas là pour rien... Il ouvre encore sur plein de questions auxquelles j'espère arriver à vous faire trouver des réponses dans les prochains chapitres..._

_Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

_._

_[Edité le 6 mai 2013 - Amélioration mise en page + RAR déplacées en fin de chapitre]_

.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Ceux qui n'ont presque pas peur**

.

Hermione se tenait devant la porte du Manoir Zabini depuis de longues minutes et hésitait à annoncer sa présence. Cette situation lui paraissait surréaliste. Encore.

Aux rares soirées auxquelles elle s'était rendue en dehors de Poudlard, elle était toujours accompagnée de Harry et Ron et il n'y avait toujours que ses amis les plus proches.

Là, elle était seule, à affronter le monde, à avancer vers l'inconnu.

Se moquant d'elle-même et de sa subite couardise, après tout, ce n'était qu'une soirée, elle toqua à la porte et un vieil elfe de maison rabougri répondant au nom de Luigi lui ouvrit.

Après s'être annoncée, il la conduisit à travers le parc en râlant sur ces « _jeunes sots sans éducation, pas même capable de se rendre directement à la dépendance... Comme si le manoir accueillait des beuveries !_ ».

Lorsque, arrivés à la porte de la petite maisonnée, il la salua d'une révérence pleine de déférence, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander s'il avait un lien de parenté avec Kreattur et rit de l'entendre s'éloigner en râlant sur ces « _jeunes sots sans éducations qui posent des questions idiotes_ ».

Un fond musical, du jazz semblait-il, filtrait doucement à travers la porte. Avant de se remettre à réfléchir, elle toqua en inspirant très fort et Blaise lui ouvrit

- « Tiens ! Granger ! On ne s'attendait plus à te voir ! On commençait à croire que tu avais redouté un piège ! ».

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire mais, elle préféra rire avec lui. Elle se morigénerait plus tard de son comportement, alors même que c'était elle qui prônait tant la réconciliation, la rédemption et la confiance.

.

L'ambiance semblait chaleureuse, de petits groupes discutant çà et là, un verre ou un en-cas à la main. Un feu de froid ronflait dans la cheminée et adoucissait agréablement la température de la pièce.

En se rendant chez Blaise, elle avait hésité douze fois sur la tenue à adopter. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, un 'dîner chez l'ambassadeur' ou une 'fiesta d'enfer' où l'alcool coulerait à flots.

Les Serpentards avaient une réputation bien trop sulfureuse pour qu'elle puisse se faire une idée précise et elle-même n'avait vraiment pas participé à assez de fêtes pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Internat et guerre ne faisaient pas bon ménage avec une adolescence normale !

Elle avait donc opté pour une robe simple, ni trop longue, ni trop courte, aérienne et sans fioriture et des ballerines lui permettant de parer à toute situation : marche, danse, course effrénée pour sa survie.

Elle remarqua d'ailleurs qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'être posé des questions. Un panel hétéroclite de tenues vestimentaires, des chemises et pantalons à pinces aux t-shirts informes se côtoyaient dans ce décor feutré.

Remarquant Seamus dans un coin de la pièce, elle se dirigea vers lui, heureuse de pouvoir se raccrocher à un repère.

Alors qu'il lui racontait comment ces soirées « métissées » avaient démarré, il y a moins de deux mois, elle aperçut Draco sortir de la cuisine et se vautrer sur un des canapés face à la cheminée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le suivre du regard, nonchalamment installé et débattant avec Blaise.

Elle fut surprise quand elle se sentit tirée par le bras et ne put empêcher une courte note aiguë de sortir de sa gorge.

Tentant d'ignorer les quelques têtes qui s'étaient retournées, elle s'aperçut que ce n'était que Hannah qui souhaitait la serrer dans ses bras. Merlin, elle ne se sentait définitivement pas la conscience tranquille !

Bien décidée à se détendre et à sortir de ce qu'elle aimait appeler le 'Syndrome Potter-Weasley' consistant à développer une hypervigilance hostile dès qu'il s'agissait de Serpentards, passés, actuels, ou futurs, elle accepta sans sourciller la coupe qu'on lui tendit.

N'ayant pu que constater sa présence lorsqu'elle avait émis son petit cri, Draco était venu à sa rencontre entraînant Blaise avec lui.

- « Astoria n'est pas là ? » Demanda Hermione en explorant la pièce du regard.

- « Don Juan s'est lamentablement fait jeter.

- Je ne me suis pas lamentablement fait jeter ! Astoria m'a très gentiment fait comprendre que nous prenions des chemins différents et qu'il était temps de nous dire adieu.

- Vous auriez vu ça, ça nous a fait froid dans le dos » relança Blaise

- « Tu t'es lamentablement fait jeter en public ?

- N'abuse pas l'Irlandais ! Un Malefoy ne se fait pas lamentablement jeter !

- Je vous assure, c'était absolument magnifique ! »

Draco s'était renfrogné. Il n'appréciait que modérément d'être le centre d'attraction à nouveau.

L'autre soir avait suffi, quand Astoria avait choisi de le quitter publiquement, entourés de témoins connus et anonymes, à la sortie du spectacle auquel ils avaient assistés entre amis.

En l'écoutant argumenter sur leur nécessaire séparation, il avait ri doucement. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Jamais rupture n'avait été aussi légère et anodine.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'elle disait. Et puis il avait vu les regards de Blaise et de Daphnée, arrondis de stupeur et il avait ri plus fort.

Quand, enfin, il avait repris sa respiration, il s'était excusé de ses nerfs qui l'avaient lâché. Astoria avait souri, de ce sourire indifférent. « _Ce n'est pas grave_ ». Rien n'était jamais grave.

Il s'était dit qu'elle était forte. Très forte. Et qu'elle irait loin, cachée sous ses défenses infranchissables. Il la craignait presque, cette fille.

Il savait à quel point la maîtrise de soi demandait de l'énergie. Que tout ce qu'elle encaissait sans broncher devait bien ressortir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et qu'un jour, le jour où la digue lâcherait, elle deviendrait dangereuse.

Le jour où elle aimerait, le jour où elle ressentirait la violence des sentiments, les conséquences pourraient être dramatiques. Pour elle ou pour les autres. Oui, Il sentait qu'elle était forte. Trop forte.

Les deux sœurs les avaient quittés peu après cet éclat qui n'en était pas un.

« _Tu crois que Daphnée m'en voudra_ ». Ce n'était pas son genre. Et puis ce n'est pas lui qui avait quitté sa petite sœur. C'était elle. L'honneur des Greengrass restait préservé.

Il n'empêche, elle avait finalement choisi de ne pas venir ce soir.

« _Par contre, ta réputation vient d'en prendre un coup ! _». Draco avait eu un rire blasé. Quelle réputation ? Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Il avait constamment l'impression d'être nu devant une foule hostile. Avait-il d'autres choix que de prendre les humiliations successives comme elles venaient et d'avancer avec le plus de dignité possible ?

Il était sorti de la guerre plus bas que terre, sûrement, mais il se redressait progressivement. La reconstruction l'avait aidé. Son procès l'avait aidé. Son Labeur d'Accompagnement à la Réinsertion Diplomatique lui permettait tous les jours de relever la tête et de voir plus haut et plus grand.

Il trouverait bien le moyen de sublimer cet échec supplémentaire, il fallait juste trouver comment. Il y arriverait. Et un jour, disait-il, il retrouverait des choses qu'il pourrait perdre à nouveau.

.

Cette soirée avait été bien plus agréable qu'Hermione ne l'aurait cru. Ils s'étaient progressivement installés sur le patio, un verre de vin à la main, à regarder les étoiles et divaguaient maintenant sur l'immensité de l'Univers.

Draco, qui s'était fait un devoir de ne pas y penser ces derniers mois, ne pouvait nier la réalité plus longtemps. A chaque fois que Granger était dans les parages, il se sentait en ébullition.

Il la regardait et écoutait ses réflexions pseudo-métaphysiques sur l'insignifiance de l'Être face à l'incommensurable force de la Nature et il ressentait autant d'anticipation que d'appréhension.

Il regardait ses jambes croisées reposer sur cette chaise devant elle et se souvenait de cet unique baiser partagé.

Il ressentait à nouveau une contraction de ses entrailles et pouvait sentir tous les membres de son corps réagir.

Il écoutait sa voix et percevait l'air entrer et sortir de ses poumons. Il ressentait toutes ces petites choses automatiques, auxquelles on ne prête presque jamais attention.

Anticipation et appréhension. Du désir à l'état brut.

Il aurait dû se douter, la première fois qu'elle lui avait parlé, qu'elle le mènerait à sa perte.

Il eut un sourire désabusé. Foutue Gryffondor, foutue Sang-de-Bourbe, foutue sorcière aux grands yeux mouillés. Rien n'était normal avec elle. Elle rendait tout plus grand et plus fort. Même lui.

Si elle n'avait pas été là, l'été dernier il n'était même pas sûr qu'il aurait pu sortir la tête de l'eau tout seul. Foutue Granger.

Il s'était levé et lui avait saisi le poignet.

- « Allez, viens, je te raccompagne ».

Le regardant de ses foutus grands yeux, elle avait acquiescé, s'était levé, avait salué les derniers téméraires restés jusque-là et s'était docilement laissée entraîner vers la sortie du Manoir Zabini.

- « Tu as peur que je ne retrouve pas mon chemin ? ».

Draco n'avait pas répondu. Il avait préféré laisser glisser sa main de ce poignet qu'il n'avait pas lâché pour entremêler ses doigts aux siens. Sa main était chaude. Tout paraissait si simple.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent le portail, Hermione n'avait pas songé un seul instant à lâcher sa main et il les fit transplaner chez lui.

Là, plantés au milieu du salon ils ne dirent pas un mot. Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis, sans plus y réfléchir, s'embrassèrent à y perdre la raison.

Sans quitter ses lèvres, Draco la dirigea vers sa chambre, trébuchant sur la table basse ou contre la cheminée, la plaquant contre le mur, la laissant reprendre le dessus, faisant mutuellement voler les quelques vêtements qui les protégeaient encore.

Elle était exactement comme il se l'était imaginée. Tellement expressive. Ses regards, ses soupirs, tout en elle transpirait de sensualité en cet instant.

Et enfin, il pouvait mordiller cette foutue lèvre inférieure qui l'appelait depuis des mois. Caresser ses courbes. Il était fébrile, mais, sûr de ce qu'il faisait, il ne tremblait pas.

A chaque assaut d'Hermione, de ses lèvres, de ses dents, il fermait les yeux. Juste du plaisir.

Quand il était entré en elle, il s'était senti si bien, si complet, qu'il avait presque eu envie de pleurer. Pleurer de bonheur, de se sentir en phase. Avec elle, avec lui-même. Foutue Granger.

Ça avait pu durer cinq minutes, dix, des heures. Peu importait. Ils avaient profité et s'étaient retrouvés haletants, moites, respirant la luxure, sur son lit en désordre.

Hermione s'était à demi relevée puis avait posé sa tête sur son torse. Du bout du doigt, elle s'était mise à tracer les courbes qui s'offraient à elle.

Somnolent, Draco se fit la réflexion qu'il était particulièrement paradoxal de frissonner alors qu'il avait si chaud.

Hermione venait d'interrompre son exploration, faisant rouler la peau au-dessus de ses clavicules sous ses doigts.

- « J'aime sentir les os ! C'est bizarre, non ? » Elle n'attendait pas de réponse.

Elle reprit l'étude assidue de son anatomie pendant ses réflexions à haute voix. Il sourit d'abord. Les femmes ne s'arrêtaient-elles donc jamais de réfléchir ?

- « Ceux du bassin, je crois que ce sont ceux que je préfère... Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment être excité par un os ? Je le suis. Oh, et ceux du dos... Les omoplates... Sentir les aspérités d'une colonne vertébrale... C'est grave, tu crois ? »

Il l'avait écoutée, s'était légèrement relevé et avait ri doucement. Oh, oui, c'était grave. Parce qu'il la comprenait.

Il savait combien les détails avaient leur importance. Comment ces détails, mis bout à bout, faisaient jaillir la beauté du tout.

Non pas la beauté prototypique, mais la beauté qui touche, qu'on apprend par addition. Qu'on connaît, qu'on sait, qu'on comprend, qu'on ressent.

Elle avait continué à le caresser et ses pérégrinations l'avait inévitablement menée à son bras gauche.

Retenant sa respiration, il l'avait laissée passer ses doigts sur ce souvenir indélébile de son passé, de ce qu'il avait été, de ce qu'il était et de ce qu'il serait.

La Marque des Ténèbres s'étalait sur toute la longueur de son avant-bras, une trace gris clair, tranchant radicalement sur sa peau si blanche. Il avait senti Hermione trembler en y posant la main. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement.

Quand il avait estimé qu'elle l'avait assez observé pour être complètement consciente de ce qu'elle impliquait, il avait à son tour pris son bras et passé son pouce sur la cicatrice qu'elle garderait, elle aussi, comme symbole éternel de ce qu'ils avaient vécus.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'effacer par ce geste et revenir en arrière, même si cela n'était pas possible.

- « Tu te rends compte que, sans elles, on ne serait pas là aujourd'hui ».

Il n'y avait pas de reproche, pas de grandiloquence, pas même de regret dans la voix d'Hermione. Un simple constat qui n'appelait pas de réponse.

Il se rendait compte. Et il n'avait pas peur. Elle s'était lovée dans ses bras et ils s'étaient endormis.

En s'éveillant aux premières lueurs de l'aube qui transperçaient les rideaux de la chambre, Hermione avait regardé Draco, si beau, si serein, si vulnérable aussi, étendu à ses côtés et profondément endormi.

Elle n'avait pas prémédité ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle s'était laissée guider, porter. Elle n'avait rien anticipé et Morgane sait à quel point cela la perturbait.

Elle envisageait toujours toutes les routes qui s'offraient à elle avant de les prendre. Toujours. Pour ne pas se perdre. Pour savoir. Elle était prévoyante. Elle faisait des choix.

Le choix de lui parler, le choix de le voir, le choix de ne pas faire de choix. Elle ne prenait que les voies qu'elle avait un minimum pu sécuriser à l'avance.

Elle savait les implications. Elle évaluait les conséquences. Mais il bouleversait toujours tout.

Il apparaissait à chaque fois sur ses chemins balisés pour la faire dévier de sa trajectoire. Avec lui, elle agissait d'abord et réfléchissait ensuite. Il la rendait impulsive et désordonnée.

Elle ne détestait pas ça mais elle n'en était pas moins chamboulée pour autant.

Le nez contre son épaule, elle avait inspiré profondément, emprisonnant son odeur dans son esprit. Elle avait déposé un baiser sur cette peau nue puis, s'était doucement relevée.

Elle avait récupéré pas à pas ses vêtements, s'était rhabillée et avait transplané, sans se retourner.

Son appartement était silencieux. Elle s'était installée sur son canapé, les pieds croisés sur la table basse invoquant un thé d'une formule magique.

.

C'est ainsi que Harry l'avait trouvée, une demi-heure plus tard, lorsqu'il s'était levé les yeux ensommeillés, plus échevelé que jamais.

Sa tasse toujours magiquement chauffée, serrée dans ses mains repliées sur son ventre, elle souriait, perdue dans ses pensées.

- « Tu as passé une bonne soirée à ce que je vois... ».

Il n'avait pas idée. Il s'était assis à ses côtés puis avait posé sa tête sur ses cuisses, prêt à se rendormir quand, se relevant à moitié

- «Bon, tu me racontes ? … Tu pues littéralement le sexe ce matin ».

Elle s'était montrée outragée, entre deux éclats de rire. Il avait essayé d'en savoir plus mais elle ne lui avait rien dit.

Elle venait peut-être de connaître la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air qu'elle n'ait jamais vécue, mais elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait.

Déjà, c'était Malefoy et rien que ce fait était problématique en soi. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis. Ils n'avaient pas réfléchi. Ils avaient agi.

Ils avaient passé un merveilleux moment mais elle ne pouvait juste dire ça à Harry. Il voudrait savoir et comprendre de qui on parlait et ce qu'il se passait réellement. Les implications que cela aurait sur l'avenir.

On ne couchait pas avec quelqu'un qu'on avait méprisé, que son meilleur ami avait honni, sans conséquence.

Quand elle lui avait avoué que les règles du jeu avaient changées, quelques jours auparavant, il avait accepté. Mais là, elle et Draco étaient allé bien au-delà.

Ils avaient totalement transgressé les règles. Et elle ne pouvait expliquer ou raconter ce qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas.

Harry avait fini par déposer les armes. Hermione était bien trop butée pour qu'il lui soutire quoi que ce soit mais il sentait les cases bouger.

Il la sentait heureuse, exaltée et perturbée. Quand elle serait prête, il serait là. Il l'espérait de tout son être.

.

En milieu d'après-midi, une chouette harfang avait longuement hululé, posée sur la balustrade de la fenêtre. Détachant le pli en lui caressant la tête, elle avait lu la petite enveloppe « _Granger, qui doit bien avoir un prénom, quelque part à Birmingham_ ».

Sur sa note, Draco lui indiquait avoir retrouvé un truc à elle, probablement un 'machin pour les cheveux', dans son salon et qu'elle pouvait, si elle souhaitait le récupérer, le rejoindre à la fin de son service à l'hôpital.

Sur les coups de 20h, elle l'avait rejoint dans le hall quasiment vide. Ils étaient sortis par la vitrine crasseuse de la boutique qui servait de couverture à Sainte-Mangouste et Draco les avait fait transplaner à Lulworth Cove, dans le comté de Dorset.

Ils avaient marché à flanc de falaise, jusqu'à un petit pavillon en bois, alors qu'il lui expliquait l'histoire de ce lieu. En entrant, elle reconnut le salon où elle s'était trouvé la veille.

Il vivait ici, dans cette ancienne résidence secondaire de ses parents, qui faisait partie des rares biens qui n'avaient pas été saisis par le Ministère.

Des sorts anti-transplanage, de repouss-moldus et d'incartabilité préservaient à minima son intimité et son anonymat.

Bien que les Aurors connaissaient cet endroit et savaient qu'il y habitait, aucune information n'avait encore filtré et il n'avait pas eu à être harcelé par des journalistes, des héros vengeurs ou tout autre intrus mal intentionné.

C'était un endroit calme, où la mer, parfois, se mettait au diapason avec lui, quand les vagues s'écrasaient contre les falaises, les jours de grands vents.

Il leur avait préparé un thé et avait rendu sa barrette à Hermione.

Assis face à face sur le canapé, chacun adossé à un accoudoir, Draco avait posé ses pieds sur ceux d'Hermione qu'elle tenait repliés contre son buste, tout en discutant, évitant soigneusement de reparler de la veille. Ou de ce matin, quand il s'était réveillé seul, dans un lit froid.

Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. La situation était trop étrange pour qu'aucun d'eux ne réagissent logiquement. Ils étaient bien, là.

Elle avait progressivement étendu ses jambes, les mêlant aux siennes, les caressant de la plante du pied. Quand leur discours avait commencé à devenir davantage suggestif, elle s'était redressé et, saisissant son t-shirt, l'avait à nouveau embrassé.

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors que sa bouche l'appelait constamment ?

Elle avait mordillé ses lèvres puis son cou. Elle aimait définitivement mordre. Sentir la chair sous ses dents, et les frissons. Et l'entendre soupirer.

Il s'était laissé faire quand elle l'avait déshabillé, quand elle avait parcouru son corps de baisers.

Il l'avait laissé faire quand sa langue mutine s'était posée sur sa verge.

Il l'avait laissé faire quand elle l'avait sucé.

Définitivement, elle avait trouvé comment le faire arrêter de penser.

Il s'était senti venir, trop vite, trop bon et l'avait forcée à remonter sur son torse avant de ne plus pouvoir se retenir. Il l'avait embrassé fort, violemment, goûtant sa bouche.

Il avait saisi ses hanches et l'avait empalée. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, au vu de l'expression à la fois surprise et ravie qu'elle lui présentait. Tellement expressive.

Sa main lui meurtrissait l'épaule et l'autre s'accrochait au dossier du canapé. Lui, tenait ses hanches tellement fort qu'il avait peur de lui briser les os. Ces os qu'elle chérissait tant, qui l'excitaient tant.

Dans un dernier coup de rein, elle s'écroula sur lui, le souffle court. Sous ses frissons et les caresses douces qu'elle s'évertuait à prodiguer à ses flancs, les ondes de plaisirs se prolongeaient, le faisant légèrement tressaillir.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, quelques heures plus tard, dans la même position, le dos endolori, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de se relever que Draco, ouvrant les yeux, rapprochait son corps chaud du sein

- « Tu peux rester, tu sais».

Et sans attendre de réponse, il l'avait relâchée et entraînée dans sa chambre, poursuivre une paisible nuit.

Le lendemain, leur réveil, crapuleux, fut tardif mais ils n'évoquèrent pas plus qu'avant ce que cette situation impliquait.

Hermione avait rendez-vous avec Harry et Ginny mais, il faisait frais ce jour-là, alors elle lui emprunta une veste.

Ayant son appartement pour elle seule le surlendemain, il était venu la récupérer et, une chose en entraînant une autre, il avait passé la nuit avec elle.

A son réveil, il avait été impossible de retrouver sa chaussette. Il avait alors transplané jusqu'à chez lui, pied nus, une chaussette solitaire dans la poche et ses tennis à la main, en retard pour aller travailler.

Harry avait retrouvé sa chaussette coincés dans les coussins du canapé et Hermione s'était fait un devoir de la lui ramener et, une chose en entraînant une autre, elle avait passé la nuit avec lui.

Elle lui avait repris un pull. Il avait égaré son badge d'identification chez elle. Et ça avait duré. Longtemps. Bien trop longtemps.

.

* * *

.

**_Réponse aux reviews anonymes_**

_'C' :_ _Ravie de pouvoir t'aider à occuper ton temps libre, j'espère que ça durera et que l'histoire continuera à t'intéresser et à t'intriguer !_

_'Alysee' :_ _Hey ! Je me permettrais pas de demander des commentaires si c'était pour ne pas y répondre ! Un jour, peut-être, quand je serais riche et célèbre ou que je recevrais 200 reviews à la minute, peut-être qu'alors je ne prendrais plus ce temps mais, soyons modeste dans un premier temps ;-P_

_Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi, le « détail » Pattenrond me touche presque plus que le reste. Je trouve qu'il est tellement représentatif d'Hermione ! En tout cas, j'espère que l'évolution des différents personnages et de leurs relations continueront à te plaire ! A bientôt !_

_'Pauline' __: Rhâââ ! Désolée que tu sois tombée pile poil sur le quart d'heure (ou plus...) de Dahrma fait son boulet informatique ! Normalement, les choses sont réparées maintenant et hop ! Deux fois plus de lecture ! A bientôt !_


	11. Ceux qui sont purs

_Lecteurs du soir, bonsoir ! Continuons nos z'aventures et pérégrinations avec ce nouveau chapitre. Les 3 suivants sont déjà écrits mais à améliorer / peaufiner / retravailler / re-effacer et réécrire (qui sait!) d'autant plus que j'ai plusieurs pistes pour la suite mais que je n'arrive pas encore à me décider pour l'une ou l'autre (ou encore l'autre)..._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, questions, et critiques de tout ordre sur ma prose et sur l'histoire, j'aime savoir ce que vous pensez du fond comme de la forme et je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre. C'est vraiment agréable d'avoir des avis impartiaux et objectifs ! (Et même si je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de voir de commentaires négatifs – peut-être n'osez vous point – je pense que c'est tout aussi important!). Brèfle ! Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

_._

_**RAR :**_

_Alysee :_ _Oui, comme tu dis, ce fut physique ! Il fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment ou à un autre ;-) Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à MB pour Luigi ! Je le vois sous un autre angle du coup ! ;-) Pour le reste, je te laisse lire et tu verras si tes hypothèses sont ou non exactes !_

_._

_[Edité le 6 mai 2013]_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 – Ceux qui sont purs**

.

Blaise avait toujours eu le don pour plaire. Il était allé à bonne école. La réputation de sa mère n'était pas feinte, une séductrice devant l'éternel, jamais célibataire, dont les époux successifs disparaissaient les uns après les autres.

Le père d'Ornella, son unique demi-soeur de sept ans son aînée, avait disparu tragiquement dans un accident de tapis volant alors qu'elle était encore en couche. Théodore, le conjoint précédent de sa mère, avait succombé à un arrêt cardiaque à l'âge de 31 ans.

Si des doutes subsistaient quant au naturel des causes de ces décès, celui de Wilson, l'amant puis mari de sa mère qui s'était occupé de Blaise pendant sa prime enfance, était beaucoup plus clair.

Il était de notoriété publique qu'il s'était suicidé dans son laboratoire de potions en inhalant de la poudre d'aconit, ingrédient qu'il possédait en grande quantité pour ses travaux d'étude.

Quand à savoir si ce besoin de mettre fin à ses jours était ou non lié de prés ou de loin à ses rapports avec son épouse, cela n'avait pu être établi.

Son père a lui était parti de son plein gré. Tout comme Vladimir et Wagner, qu'il n'avait jamais connus.

Il avait fui le pays une nuit alors que Blaise n'avait que deux ans et ils ne s'étaient jamais revus. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Les liens familiaux étaient déjà trop étiolés à la base.

Sa mère avait quitté sa propre famille, immigrant depuis la Sicile vers la Grande-Bretagne et il n'avait jamais connu ses grands-parents ou ses oncles et ses tantes.

Lui même n'avait que peu connu Ornella qui, lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard, finissait sa propre scolarité et partait vivre à Florence, retrouver un lien avec la terre de ses ancêtres et quitter sa mère qu'elle considérait comme toxique. Et même avant son départ, il l'avait peu connue.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, sa sœur avait toujours habité la dépendance où lui-même avait emménagé à l'aube de ses 15 ans.

Blaise avait appris très tôt à être autonome. Et il était beau. Et il le savait.

Il aimait plaire et cherchait toujours à séduire ses interlocuteurs, homme, femme, enfant. N'importe qui, il s'en fichait, tant qu'il ne laissait personne indifférent. Telle mère, tel fils.

Pendant la guerre, il n'avait pas plus pris position que sa mère. S'il accordait une grande importance à la pureté du sang, comme dans la majeure partie de ces anciennes familles de sorciers, il restait indifférent quant à l'intégration des nés-moldus à la société magique.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup hésité quand Draco lui avait proposé de se mêler au commun des mortels, quelques mois auparavant.

Il n'avait plus à défendre l'honneur de la maison Serpentard. Il n'y avait plus d'enjeu, plus de coupe des Quatre Maisons à gagner, ou quelque autre prétexte. Et il n'avait pas été déçu.

Seamus, notamment, lui plaisait particulièrement. Il était drôle. Très drôle. Et sa culpabilité vis-à-vis de son ami Dean quand ils se voyaient le rendait touchant.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé être ami avec lui, et pourtant, ils en prenaient le chemin.

Mais aujourd'hui, Blaise s'inquiétait pour Draco.

Il commençait à remarquer les regards qu'il échangeait avec Hermione.

Il voyait quand il la frôlait. Quand il l'effleurait.

Il l'entendait rire parfois beaucoup trop fort en sa présence.

Aujourd'hui, il avait peur pour son ami, des conséquences pour lui et pour elle.

Il avait peur, parce qu'il oubliait d'où il venait et tout ce qu'on lui avait appris.

Et s'il l'avait soutenu dans les périodes les plus difficiles, lui se rappelait parfaitement qui était Lucius.

Ce que cet homme avait voulu inculquer à son fils, de gré ou de force. Ses valeurs et ses démesures.

Il n'oubliait pas à quel point Draco avait craint son père lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Alors, un de ces soirs où ils étaient restés tard dans un bar, il avait voulu le ramener à la raison. Et savoir, comprendre.

.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Granger ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Draco, ça fait 15 ans qu'on se connaît. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi !

- Je ne joue à rien...

- T'as passé des années à cracher sur elle et les deux guignols qui l'accompagnaient et d'un coup, c'est ta meilleure amie ?

- Seuls les Cracmols ne changent pas d'avis...

- Quand tes parents sauront...

- Ils feront avec. Ils auront bien d'autres priorités à gérer que mes fréquentations.

- Je te le souhaite mais je n'y crois pas. Tu connais Lucius, il ne te laissera pas faire.

- …

- ...

- Tu espères quoi ? Que ton père va rejeter en bloc tout ce en quoi il croit du jour au lendemain ? C'est une sang-de-bourbe, Draco, et elle le restera.

- Personne n'est parfait... On a tous des tares... Ils feront avec.

- Et ça ne te gêne pas plus que ça ?

- On est pas mariés non plus. On s'entend bien, ça se passe bien. Ça ne va pas plus loin.

- Donc tu ne couches pas avec elle ?

- …

- …

- Et alors, même si c'était le cas ?

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de briser le cœur d'un Héros de guerre ?

- Je ne lui briserais pas le cœur. C'est une grande fille, elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

- Et toi, tu sais ce que tu fait ?

- …

- Tu fais n'importe quoi !

- Peut-être, mais je me sens vivant.

- …

- ...

- Et elle ?

- Elle quoi ?

- Je sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans son esprit tellement rationnel pour se retrouver à faire des galipettes avec toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?... Je n'en sais rien, on n'en a pas parlé. Elle a confiance je crois.

- Naïve !

- Arrête Blaise... Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal.

- Pas volontairement, peut-être...

- Tu peux préciser où tu veux en venir ?

- Granger est une boule d'émotion, elle prend tout à cœur, tout la touche et, quand tu n'auras plus ce besoin impérieux de te sentir vivant, ça la détruira.

- Ça n'arrivera pas... Elle est plus intelligente que ça, elle ne tombera pas amoureuse.

- …

- ...

- Alors c'est elle qui te détruira.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Blaise

- Je sais ce que je vois.

- Et tu vois quoi ? Qu'on se fait du mal ? Explique-moi ça !

- Pas encore. Mais quand vous vous réveillerez, là vous vous ferez du mal. Vous vous rendrez compte qu'il y a trop d'antécédents dans vos vies respectives pour que vous ne vous bouffiez pas complètement.

- … Peut-être que je ne veux pas me réveiller. Peut-être que ça me convient, là comme ça.

- Regarde la vérité en face, vous vous détruirez.

.

Draco ne pouvait nier que Blaise pouvait avoir raison. Il essayait de ne pas penser à sa relation avec Hermione, mais déjà, il en ressentait les effets.

Il essayait d'anticiper la réaction de ses parents lorsqu'ils apprendraient, et il apprendraient inévitablement, qu'il avait entretenu des rapports intimes avec elle.

Il imaginait déjà son père recrutant des petites mains pour faire payer à la jeune femme d'avoir posé ses mains sur lui.

Son père était parfois extrême. Il ne l'avait jamais blessé volontairement, malgré certains châtiments éducatifs robustes, mais on lui avait toujours dit que l'enfermement changeait un homme.

Et même s'il n'y avait plus de Détraqueurs à Azkaban, cette prison ne restait pas un îlot paradisiaque.

Alors, parfois, Draco avait peur puis, il reprenait ses esprits. Au mieux, son père serait indifférent, au pire, il refuserait de le revoir. Il voulait se convaincre que ses parents auraient réellement d'autres priorités que ces badinages.

Il ne servait à rien de réfléchir à quelque chose qui n'avait pas encore eu lieu.

Bien sûr, le petit manège qui s'installait avec Hermione depuis de longues semaines maintenant ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter. Chacun trouvait des excuses de plus en plus bancales pour se voir.

Ils prenaient des petits déjeuners ensemble, ils dînaient ensemble, ils passaient des après-midi, des soirées, des nuits ensemble.

Ils s'embrassaient, ils se touchaient, ils soupiraient ensemble. Ils avaient tout du couple qui n'en disait pas le nom. Et le problème se situait bien là.

Ils ne parlaient pas de ce qu'ils vivaient. Ni entre eux, ni avec les autres.

Ils voyaient leurs amis, ensemble ou séparément, mais ils tentaient de leurs cacher autant qu'ils se cachaient ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

Il aurait fallu comprendre et définir ce qui les attirait, ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Lorsqu'ils ne se voyaient pas, ils étaient tiraillés par des sentiments ambivalents, plaisir, culpabilité, peur, manque... Tout aurait été tellement plus facile si...

Si seulement Blaise arrêtait de l'obliger à penser !

Il remisa ces questions dans un coin sombre de son esprit et s'attaqua à une question bien plus épineuse à l'heure actuelle, à savoir la grossesse surprise de Pansy, célibataire endurcie, magizoologiste en devenir dont les plans étaient depuis peu totalement chamboulés.

Les possibles problèmes futurs de Draco semblaient bien fades à côté de la rébellion soudaine de leur amie.

Toujours très attachée aux anciennes coutumes, elle avait préservé sa virginité pendant des années envers et contre tout.

Et du jour au lendemain, elle tombait enceinte, revendiquant haut et fort sa volonté de garder un petit bâtard, dont tous ignoraient le nom du géniteur, hors mariage et, envoyant du même coup valser toutes les conventions auxquelles elle s'était accrochée mordicus, détruisant au passage la réputation de la famille Parkinson, sans aucun regret.

.

Ainsi donc, la vie continuait d'avancer, au delà des pauses bienvenues de l'étrange relation que Draco vivait avec Hermione.

Elle, toujours aussi incertaine quant à son avenir, venait finalement de s'inscrire à l'Institut PapyruScribere. Plus qu'un choix par dépit, elle commençait enfin à entrevoir des portes s'ouvrir.

Par ces études, elle pouvait concilier sa passion des livres et de la lecture et un avenir professionnel qu'elle espérait riche.

Édition, journalisme, professorat, recherches appliquées ou encore métiers de la culture, étaient autant d'options qui s'offraient à elle.

Elle pourrait apprendre les Lettres Modernes, l'épistémologie, la philosophie et se former aux métiers de l'édition ou de la traduction. Elle commençait à se sentir satisfaite et impliquée dans cette voie.

Un second souffle qu'elle devait en partie à Sir Swiftlith qui l'avait soutenue depuis qu'elle avait franchi la porte de ses bureaux.

Et puis, se disait-elle, si elle était publiée, elle pourrait transmettre sa vision du monde à travers ses écrits.

Elle pourrait aussi bien rédiger un pamphlet promouvant la libération des elfes de maison et relancer la S.A.L.E., depuis trop longtemps laissée de côté, qu'écrire un guide de survie à l'usage des nés-moldus débarquant dans le monde magique.

La culture lui avait toujours parue essentielle. Une sorte de mémoire du peuple, plus puissante que la politique. La culture, c'était le savoir.

Dans le même temps, elle avait entraîné Harry dans un projet de grande envergure. Ils devaient, lui avait-elle dit, absolument tenter de devenir des Animagus. Cette magie les avait toujours fascinés et ils pouvaient maintenant de s'y consacrer pleinement.

Ils s'étaient interrogés sur la pertinence de s'inscrire ou non aux registres officiels et avaient préféré, d'un commun accord, ne pas révéler leur capacités à se transformer, si tant est qu'ils puissent y arriver un jour.

Le monde sorcier avait eu beau retrouver la paix, il n'en restait pas moins empli de dangers et ils considéraient tout aussi important qu'auparavant de s'armer le plus discrètement possible.

.

Harry s'était montré enthousiasmé et ravi de la voir reprendre sa vie en main. Il la sentait plus forte, plus libre, plus vivante aussi.

Il se doutait que cette nouvelle vitalité n'était pas simplement due à un vague choix de carrière mais Hermione continuait à rester muette sur ses absences répétées et ses rendez-vous secrets.

Il la sentait ambivalente, quelques fois totalement épanouie puis son regard se voilait et il faisait face à un mur.

Que pouvait-il lui reprocher, alors qu'il était loin, lui-même, d'être la constance personnifiée ?

Sa situation s'était toutefois améliorée. En effet, Ginny avait passé, pendant plusieurs semaines, des essais au sein des équipes nationales de Quidditch.

Elle avait essuyé refus sur refus lorsqu'un recruteur lui avait proposé d'intégrer une formation régionale, les Powys Power.

Harry l'avait encouragée dans cette voie, un peu égoïstement, ne pouvant nier que la perspective de ne plus être constamment l'un avec l'autre les aiderait à respirer.

Son entrée dans le monde sportif remettait complètement en question les envies de mariage et de materner de Ginny et il se sentait soulagé.

Jamais il n'avait remis en cause l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement, mais il se sentait maintenant libre de profiter de cette relation pour ce qu'elle était et non pas pour ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Petit ami parfait, futur époux aimant, gendre idéal, père exemplaire, gentilhomme, défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Il avait toujours détesté qu'on attende trop de lui.

Il voulait garder la main sur son destin et Ginny, sa famille, leurs proches, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le presser à se comporter comme l'être parfait qu'ils auraient souhaité qu'il soit. Il avait toujours ressenti trop de pression.

Ils se voyaient moins souvent désormais et ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis autant en symbiose.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais beaucoup disputés, mais aujourd'hui, Harry ne rechignait plus à se confier à Ginny. A lui montrer ses failles.

Il avait enfin l'impression d'approcher du bonheur et il ne l'aimait que davantage, se sentant enfin ouvert vers l'avenir.


	12. Ceux qui n'aiment pas les surprises

_Lecteurs du soir, bonsoir ! Un chapitre presque tout en dialogues pour vous z'aujourd'hui... Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez (crédibilité, intérêt, cohérence, tout ça, tout ça...)... Comme d'hab, je reste ouverte à la critiques, alors, bonne lecture, et à vos plumes !;-)_

_._

_**RAR :**_

_Alysee :_ _Toi qui te « plaignait » du manque de dialogue, ce chapitre va peut-être rattraper le coup alors ! Concernant Pansy (ou Blaise, comme quelqu'un d'autre me le soulignait), on a finalement assez peu d'infos sur eux de JKR, ce qui donne pas mal de lattitude pour exploiter leurs personnages. J'ai personnellement un peu du mal avec les perso un peu trop caricaturaux, surtout avec les greluches (enfin, tout dépend du genre d'histoire en fait, ça peut aussi être très drôle) un poil alcoolo sur les bords (je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est souvent sur cette pauvre Pansy que ça tombe!) Bref ! J'avais envie d'autre chose ! Quand à développer son histoire ou pas, je ne sais pas encore si ça aura sa place dans la suite... A voir !;-) Toujours est-il, encore merci de me suivre et de continuer à me laisser tes opinions ! C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir des retours !_

_._

_[Edité le 7 mai 2013]_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – Ceux qui n'aiment pas les surprises**

.

« _Harry n'est pas là ce soir, tu veux passer récupérer le bouquin dont je t'ai parlé ?_ ». La question ne se posait même pas. Il était évident qu'il viendrait.

Au petit matin, Draco feuilletait le livre de potions curatives qu'Hermione lui avait prêté, un doigt glissé entre les pages lorsque sa voix ensommeillée vint troubler sa concentration.

- « Le café est prêt ?

- Tu veux pas non plus que je te l'apporte au lit ?

- Hmmm... Parfait. Merci. » répondit-elle, ignorant l'ironie du ton qu'il avait employé.

En souriant, il poussa un léger soupir et se leva.

- « J'y vais juste parce que j'en veux un aussi.

- Hmmhmm... Parfait. »

A chaque fois qu'ils passaient la nuit ensemble et qu'il avait le malheur de se réveiller avant elle, c'était le même cirque. Elle jouait à la chatte endormie pour avoir son café au lit.

A chaque fois, il râlait et partait faire un café. Il aurait pu l'invoquer, il aurait pu le faire avant qu'elle ne se réveille, mais à chaque fois, ça se passait ainsi, et il continuait à s'en amuser.

En sortant de la chambre, Draco enfila un t-shirt.

- « Tu veux autre chose avec ton ca... ? » Le 'fé' resta coincé dans sa gorge.

Harry Potter se tenait face à lui, assis sur un des grands tabourets du comptoir de la cuisine américaine, une tasse à la main, parcourant un journal.

Il le vit fermer les yeux très forts, prendre une longue inspiration et tourner lentement sa tête vers lui.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence, aucun d'eux n'osant vraiment faire un geste.

- « Qu'est que tu disa... ? »

Hermione eut la décence de prendre un air coupable et avança doucement dans la pièce, ayant, tout comme eux, l'impression de faire face à un troupeau de biche que le moindre mouvement effraierait.

- « Oh, hum, tu es déjà rentré ? » Elle tenta de lui sourire en reprenant une certaine contenance « … Ça va ? »

- « J'aurai dû prévenir peut-être ? »

Harry n'avait pas quitté Draco du regard, son ton inhabituellement sarcastique heurtant leurs oreilles.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises » Elle se glissa derrière le comptoir et lui tourna le dos pour saisir deux tasses « Je ne vous présente pas, hein...

- Non, effectivement, pas la peine.

- Bon, je vais y aller, hein... »

Draco était resté prostré en plein milieu du salon et commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il faisait là, à peine vêtu, regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir enfilé de pantalon.

Hermione lui lança un regard désolé.

- « C'est bon, Malefoy, reste, y'a assez de café pour nous tous.

- Harry... » gémit-elle « … Tu es sûr... ? »

Il n'était sûr de rien, comment l'être à cet instant, mais il tenta de composer un visage rassurant pour elle.

Avait-il vraiment le choix ? S'il le jetait dehors, elle lui en voudrait et il ne saurait jamais le fin mot de l'histoire. Et il voulait définitivement comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien leur être passé par la tête pour en arriver là.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans un silence pesant autour du comptoir, chacun se demandant comment désamorcer cette situation ubuesque. Hermione, courageusement, tenta une diversion

- « … C'était bien hier soir ?

- Pas tellement en fait, » répondit Harry, prenant sur lui et testant les limites de sa patience « c'est pour ça que je suis rentré. Ron a encore fait des siennes...

- Oh... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien de spécial, mais c'est toujours aussi tendu entre nous et George commence à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, alors il pose des questions. Et forcément, ça met la puce à l'oreille de leur mère... C'est juste que ça devient lourd.

- Et Ginny, elle le vit comment ?

- Elle croit que ce n'est qu'une passade.

- Vous n'étiez pas censé être les meilleurs amis du monde ? »

Draco n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir. Il était là, il n'allait pas se faire oublier. Et puis il aimait les ragots. Surtout s'ils pouvaient lui donner des arguments pour mépriser davantage encore le dernier fils Weasley.

- « Non, en effet... Ron et moi ne sommes plus vraiment en bons termes... et toi tu te tapes ma meilleure amie... Les choses changent, Malefoy.

- Ok, je ne faisais que demander. Je vais vraiment y aller cette fois, c'est pas la peine d'essayer.

- Non, attends ! » Hermione lui avait attrapé le poignet « Harry, sérieusement, tu es obligé de faire ça ?

- Quoi ?! On ne peut plus se dire les choses maintenant ? » puis, se tournant vers Draco, « Tu vois, Hermione m'avait dit qu'elle te parlait, mais bon, j'avais pas compris que votre relation avait évoluée, donc vous m'excuserez d'être un peu surpris.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, ça nous a autant surpris que toi ».

Draco n'avait pu s'empêcher de garder les yeux rivés sur Hermione qui regardait elle-même Harry avec appréhension.

- « Et ça dure depuis longtemps ?

- Quelques semaines » répondit-elle dans un soupir.

- « Je vois... Et c'est sérieux ou vous aviez juste du temps à perdre ? Non, parce que bon, ça m'intéresse quand même de savoir.

- Harry ! On est vraiment obligé d'en parler maintenant ?

- …

- …

- On en a pas parlé, si tu veux tout savoir. C'est arrivé et puis c'est tout.

- Et c'est exactement pour ça qu'on l'a gardé pour nous » renchérit Draco dans un soupir.

- « Donc personne d'autre n'est au courant ?

- Non » répondit-elle le visage fermé.

- « Si, Blaise. ...Me regarde pas comme ça Grang', il a compris tout seul comme un grand.

- Vous vous rendez-compte que plus on sera au courant, plus votre... truc aura de conséquences sur nous tous ?!

- Arrête de dramatiser Harry !

- Non, il a raison. » Devant l'interrogation muette d'Hermione, Draco ajouta « Millicent et Théo nous ont rayés de leurs vie simplement parce qu'ils n'adhèrent pas à nos nouvelles fréquentations.

- De quelles fréquentations il parle ?

- Seamus, Justin... Hannah et d'autres... moi...

- Je vois... ». S'adressant à Draco, il railla « Vous vous mêlez à l'ivraie...

- Ok, laisse-tomber, Potter, si c'est pour me faire un procès d'intention, c'est pas la peine de continuer.

- Vu ton passif, j'ai quand même le droit de me demander pourquoi tout d'un coup la pureté du sang n'est plus aussi importante !

- Tu étais à mon procès, tu connais mon passé, fais tes déductions tout seul. Ma lignée et mon histoire sont importantes ça ne m'empêche pas de voir les qualités des gens. Quand ils en ont en tout cas. »

Le silence retomba entre eux, chacun se regardant à tour de rôle.

Hermione se tourna vers l'horloge en forme de citrouille aimantée au frigo et interpella Draco. S'il n'y prêtait pas attention, il serait en retard à l'hôpital.

Il faudrait qu'ils reparlent de tout ce qui venait de se passer mais aussi de ce qui allait suivre.

Elle allait affronter Harry et ne pourrait ignorer son jugement. Elle tenait trop à lui et ils avaient trop traversés ensemble pour qu'elle continue à ne pas tenir compte de son avis.

Elle allait devoir fermer cette douce parenthèse qu'avaient été ces dernières semaines.

Draco récupéra ses affaires et préféra sortir de l'appartement avant de transplaner. Il avait besoin d'air.

Il invita Hermione du regard à le raccompagner à la porte.

- « Il fallait bien que ça nous retombe dessus un jour » souffla-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il se pencha vers elle et embrassa son cou alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrit, il avait disparu. Elle s'appuya contre la porte en la refermant puis, inspirant trop fort, rejoignit Harry.

.

- « Pourquoi lui ?

- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Sincèrement. Je n'en sais rien.

- Je croyais avoir compris ce que tu me disais sur ce qui t'avais amené à lui parler, mais ça...

- …

- Et après on dit que c'est moi qui ait le syndrome du Sauveur ?! J'aurais du me douter que ça tournerait mal quand tu as commencé à prendre sa défense...

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ça ne tourne pas mal !

- Vous couchez ensemble !

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent même aux meilleurs Harry ! … Même à nous...

- Quoi, même à nous ? » demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

- « Nous aussi ça nous est arrivé. Et ça ne signifiait rien. C'est arrivé, c'est tout !

- Oh, non, non ! C'est pas 'arrivé, c'est tout' ! » répondit-il l'air dédaigneux. « Ce qui s'est passé entre nous est arrivé pour une bonne raison ! On en avait besoin !

- Et bien, là, dis-toi que c'est pareil... »

Elle s'éloigna de lui et s'installa sur le canapé du salon, faisant apparaître un plaid pour recouvrir ses pieds gelés. Harry la rejoignit et, lui faisant face, essaya de rester le plus neutre possible.

- « Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport !

- Parce que, ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, ça n'aurait pas pu se passer si on ne s'était pas aimés.

- On n'a jamais été amoureux l'un de l'autre pour autant, Harry.

- Peut-être pas amoureux, mais je t'aime, tu m'aimes, on le sait, et c'est très bien comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas anodin. Ce n'est jamais anodin ce genre de chose.

- Non, peut-être... Mais ça ne signifie rien non plus. C'est arrivé par la force des choses...

- Et c'est '_la force des choses_' qui vous a amenés à continuer ? Sérieusement Hermione ! Depuis quand tu te voiles la face comme ça ?

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! » s'énerva-t-elle avant de se radoucir « Je suppose qu'il va falloir que j'en discute avec Malefoy. Il y a trop de paramètres qui changent, avec toi et Blaise au courant. Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu.

- Ça n'aurait jamais dû être un jeu, Mione

- Mais la vie est un jeu, Harry ! Les cartes sont distribuées à l'avance, on les prend et on fait ce qu'on peut avec. Parfois on gagne, parfois on perd. »

Il tendit son bras, la rapprocha de lui et la sentit poser sa tête sur son épaule. Ils laissèrent leurs pensées vagabonder en silence.

- « … Hermione ?

- Hmm...

- Je ne l'aime pas.

- Je suis au courant, merci.

- Mais je ferais avec, quoi qu'il se passe, tu sais ça, j'espère.

- Merci. »

.

Hermione se sentait partagée.

D'un côté, elle avait eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard quand elle avait vu Harry en sortant de sa chambre. Il ne devait pas être là, elle aurait dû pouvoir laisser son petit manège tourner tranquillement encore un peu. Juste un peu.

Elle lui en avait presque voulu d'être rentré à l'improviste et encore plus qu'il propose à Draco de rester.

Elle avait eu peur. Peur de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Peur de ce que cela impliquait. Peur, évidemment, d'avoir à affronter Harry, qui ne pourrait inévitablement qu'avoir une opinion sévère sur ses actes.

Peut-être qu'il avait été moins sévère que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé, mais cela ne la consolait pas.

Par cette simple rencontre, tout ce qu'elle vivait avec Draco prenait un autre chemin et s'ancrait dans la réalité.

Elle ne s'était pas sentie prête à ça. Mais paradoxalement, elle se sentait soulagée. Elle n'avait jamais aimé mentir et, que faisait-elle donc, si ce n'était accumuler des mensonges par omission ?

Harry était la voix de sa conscience. Elle le savait depuis longtemps déjà mais, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il le lui avait rappelé.

.

- « Hermione ?

- Hmmm ?

- Pourquoi tu continues à l'appeler Malefoy ?

- Comment ça ?

- Vous semblez... intimes maintenant. Ce ne serait pas plus simple de vous appeler par vos prénoms ? »

Elle sourit, d'un de ces sourires narquois qu'elle calquait sur celui qui partageait ses nuits.

- Je crois que j'ai oublié son prénom. Ou qu'il a oublié le mien... On n'a pas fait de présentation officielle, tu sais... Non, sérieusement, on ne s'est pas posé la question. C'est ce qui nous vient naturellement, je pense.

- Mais tu trouves pas ça... impersonnel ? J'sais pas. C'est bizarre, non ?

- Plus bizarre que ce qu'il se passe entre nous ?

- … Non, si tu vas par-là, ce n'est pas plus bizarre que le fait que vous soyez ensemble.

- On n'est pas ensemble ! » s'indigna-t-elle en riant « On est... Oh, je ne sais pas ce qu'on est, mais on n'est pas ensemble, Harry ! C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

- C'est ça, bien sûr... » Il l'enlaça et lui susurra à l'oreille « C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on est dans cette situation depuis ce matin, parce qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous... »

Elle tenta vaguement de lui donner un coup de coude qu'il esquiva sans difficulté et ils restèrent pelotonnés dans le silence.

- « Imagine la tête de Ron quand il saura pour toi et Malefoy ! ».

Ils en rirent mais, après réflexion, Hermione n'était pas pressé qu'il soit au courant de quoi que ce soit.


	13. Ceux qui jouent

_Lecteurs du soir, bonsoir ! Nouveau chapitre, nouvelle tranche de vie... Le 13°. Heureusement que je ne suis pas superstitieuse ... Le suivant est déjà écrit et celui d'après à moitié. Je ne sais pas si la publi du 14 viendra aussi vite que les autres puisque je préfère avoir toujours un peu d'avance dans l'histoire avant de faire les publis et que je ne suis toujours pas sûre sûre de la tournure des événements au cours du chapitre 15 et surtout pour après... Bref... A suivre, hein ;-)_

_._

_Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie énormément de me laisser des reviews ou des MP qui me permettent de prendre la température de ce que j'écris et, pourquoi pas, à m'améliorer, tant sur le fond que sur la forme. N'hésitez pas, commentaires positifs comme négatifs, je prends tout ! _

_Ana, je n'ai pas répondu à ton MP en le voyant aujourd'hui, tout simplement parce que ce chapitre y répondra beaucoup mieux... Alors, j'évite les redites et hop, c'est parti. Merci infiniment malgré tout !_

_Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

_._

_**RAR :**_

_Alysee : Voilà, tu n'auras pas eu à attendre trop longtemps pour attiser ta curiosité ! Je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où j'irai avec cette histoire, mais je vais encore explorer les sentiments et les vécus des uns et des autres... J'vais essayer au moins;-). A très vite pour ton retour sur ce chap ;-)_

_._

_[Edité le 7 mai 2013]_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 – Ceux qui jouent**

.

Hermione, Harry et Ginny avaient croisé Ron sur le Chemin de Traverse et s'étaient arrêtés autour d'une glace chez Florent Fortarôme en cette chaude soirée de l'été indien. Ils s'étaient installés dans la cour intérieure, sur une table ronde en ferraille joliment ouvragée.

Le rouquin avait pris sur lui, en les rencontrant. Il n'avait que très peu revu Hermione depuis son retour d'Australie et il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise, maladroit et indécis en sa présence.

Assis à ses côtés, il lui parlait de ses projets et de ses découvertes avec autant d'emphase que possible.

Elle riait d'une farce qu'il lui rapportait avoir testée récemment auprès de Sophia, une des vendeuses de la boutique Weasley's, quand Draco et Blaise avaient franchi la porte de la cour à la recherche d'une table libre.

Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention avant de s'apercevoir du silence soudain de Ron qui venait de crisper ses poings sur la table et de suivre son regard.

Les jeunes hommes, consciemment ou non, ignoraient les regards posés sur eux et s'installèrent quelques tables plus loin.

.

- « Vous ne voulez pas arrêtez de les fixer comme ça, non ? » avait chuchoté Hermione avec énergie.

- « Tu veux qu'ils se joignent à nous ? » Ron resta interloqué par la question de Harry, énoncée calmement, sans une once d'animosité. Sa propre voix gronda en sourdine en retour.

- « Mais ça ne va pas, non ?

- Quoi ?

- On ne va quand même pas accueillir des Mangemorts à notre table ! Pourquoi pas leur payer une BarbaMerlin tant qu'on y est !

- Ne sois pas si puéril, Ronald

- Ginevra » Il appuya chaque syllabe de son prénom, « je crois que je peux encore faire ce que je veux et eux, je ne veux pas les voir !

- Tu pourrais les trouver sympas » insista-t-elle sans conviction.

- « Pardon ?

- Oui, Ron, oui. Ils SONT sympas. Ils sont comme tout le monde. Je vous l'ai dit combien de fois ? Mince ! Tu veux tout savoir, Ron ? Seamus et moi, on est allé à des soirées chez eux. Oui, chez eux. Et tu sais quoi ? Ça s'est très bien passé. On n'a torturé personne, on a buté personne et tu sais quoi ? On ne s'est même pas moqué de toi. On les voit, eux et d'autres et on a pas à s'excuser pour ça ! »

Hermione, hors d'elle, n'avait pu s'empêcher de débiter sa tirade à voix basse et de jeter un froid polaire entre eux. Ils se regardaient maintenant avec une hostilité non feinte.

Elle enrageait de voir Ron réagir comme il le faisait, mais aussi de constamment devoir s'évertuer à défendre Draco et ses acolytes.

Elle était presque satisfaite de voir le rouquin bouillonner à ses côtés, ressentant comme un relent aigre de besoin de revanche.

.

- « Le sujet est clos, on laisse tomber.

- Non, Hermione, non, on ne laisse pas tomber ! Comment tu peux les fréquenter après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Malefoy ! Il était là quand Elle t'a fait ça ! » Ron baissa les yeux sur son bras. « Comment est-ce que tu peux supporter ça ?

- Mais tu n'étais pas là, toi ! » Se récria-t-elle, la voix assourdie, l'air menaçant de se bloquer dans ses poumons.

- « Tu es injuste ! Tu sais que j'aurai été là s'ils ne m'avaient pas mis en cage !

- Non, Ron, je ne suis pas injuste. Je ne cherche pas à te faire culpabiliser. Je dis juste que tu n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé. C'est tout. Moi oui. Je l'ai vécu. J'ai tout vu et tout entendu. Je l'ai entendu Lui dire de ne pas s'acharner sur moi et Elle, je l'ai entendue rire.

J'ai entendu Malefoy supplier son père de la faire arrêter. J'ai entendu son père lui demander s'il préférait qu'elle me tue tout de suite. Et Elle je l'entendais continuer à rire. Et j'ai vu sa mère le prendre entre ses bras.

Ce que je veux dire Ron, c'est que, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui à ma place, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était juste que ça s'arrête. Je sais qu'il n'a jamais pu supporter les tortures et les cris. Il était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Ne te sers pas de ce qu'Elle a fait Elle pour le mépriser lui. »

.

Ron avait retenu sa respiration, tout comme sa sœur et Harry qui n'osaient intervenir. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elle était extrêmement forte, plus en tout cas qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé, ou complètement folle et ravagée. Lorsqu'il exprima le fond de sa pensée, elle eut un rire désabusé.

- « Sûrement un peu des deux, Ron... Mais fondamentalement, je n'ai rien à leur reprocher.

- Il aurait pu l'en empêcher, s'il avait ouvert les yeux avant et pas seulement quand il s'est retrouvé au pied du mur !

- Oui, ou non. On aurait tous pu faire tant de choses avec des si. On aurait pu sauver Dobby ou Rémus... Ou même votre frère Ron. »

Il se crispa à nouveau et elle continua, ignorant le geste de la main qu'il entamait.

- « On aurait pu sauver Fred si les choses s'étaient passées différemment. Mais le fait est qu'on a pu en sauver aucun. Et qu'on ne peut pas se le reprocher éternellement. Les faits sont là, on fait avec et on avance. Je n'ai aucune raison d'en vouloir à Malefoy pour ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là.

Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire culpabiliser ou de ressasser le passé. Lui, comme moi, comme toi, on n'est ni des victimes, ni des bourreaux. En tout cas, moi, je ne veux être ni l'un, ni l'autre. Alors oui, je préfère faire table rase du passé et prendre ce qui vient comme ça vient.

- …. »

Le regard noir, il retenait tant bien que mal la gifle qu'il aurait désiré lui asséner.

- « Et Ron, tu n'as aucune raison de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit non plus. Il nous a tous couverts ce soir-là. Ou il a essayé. Il avait reconnu Harry, mais il n'a rien dit. Et si on n'y était pas allé, on n'aurait jamais récupéré la baguette de Sureau.

- Et je n'aurais jamais vaincu Voldemort. Merci Hermione ou, comment retourner une situation en deux temps trois mouvements », répondit le Survivant un sourire aux lèvres.

- « Dites-moi que j'ai tort ?!

- Je ne te comprends plus Hermione, comment peux-tu être si froide et détachée. Je ne te reconnais plus.

- Je suis peut-être détachée, mais justement parce que c'est derrière nous, Ron. Et si tu crois que je ne ressens rien, tu te mets la baguette dans l'oeil !

- Et vous, ça ne vous gêne pas, vous ? Harry ?! » Ron se sentait acculé.

- « Le monde est petit, un jour où l'autre, on aura à nouveau à faire à eux pour une raison X ou Y alors, si on peut ne pas se mépriser, pourquoi pas. ».

.

Harry trouvait difficile de prendre position. Il observait les suppliques silencieuses d'Hermione. Il n'aimait pas Malefoy et n'avait pas particulièrement envie de le connaître, mais, elle, elle était et resterait son amie la plus précieuse.

Si elle l'incluait à sa vie, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de le supporter et de faire en sorte de l'accepter. Et, compte-tenu de ce qu'il se passait maintenant avec Ron, il voulait se montrer le plus mature des deux. Lui montrer que, lui, il évoluait. Même s'il n'y croyait qu'à moitié.

Ginny, à qui il s'était confié après qu'il ait surpris Hermione et Draco, intervint à son tour.

- « Je n'ai jamais discuté avec Malefoy à vrai dire, mais Zabini m'a toujours semblé marrant au Slug Club. On s'est pas mal insultés, mais qu'est-ce qu'on se marrait ! »

Ron eu un rire dédaigneux.

- « Super, vraiment super ! On croit rêver ! Eh bien, réglons ça une bonne fois pour toutes alors ! »

.

Il se leva d'un pas décidé et avança vivement vers l'alcôve où se trouvaient Blaise et Draco, en roulant des épaules.

Ils levèrent, dans un même mouvement qui aurait pu paraître comique en d'autres circonstances, un sourcil intrigué à la vue de la masse rousse déboulant droit sur eux, suivie d'une Hermione s'agaçant « _Arrête ça tout de suite ! Ronald Bilius Weasley, ça suffit maintenant !_ » puis du couple de l'année de Sorcière Hebdo arborant un air désespéré.

Ron s'arrêta devant leur table et posa ses mains à plat, se penchant légèrement en avant, crachant en hochant la tête avec raideur.

- « Malefoy, Zabini.

- Weasley », répondirent-ils d'une même voix. « Granger » énoncèrent-ils en lui souriant « Potter, Weasley » Blaise ajoutant « encore ».

- « Zabini, Malefoy » saluèrent sur un mélange de tons courtois, intrigué et indifférent les trois concernés, en écho.

.

Et ils restèrent ainsi à se dévisager de longues, longues secondes.

Blaise n'aimait pas les silences. Les silences étaient quasiment toujours lourds et sujets à interprétation.

Il préférait que les choses soient claires et explicites. Et il aimait désamorcer les tensions. Ou les créer.

Au vu de cette singulière situation qui semblait mettre mal à l'aise toute l'assemblée, il ne put s'empêcher,

- « Super, on connaît tous nos noms... Vous voulez vous joindre à nous peut-être ? » tout en priant muettement pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

- « Excellente idée. La meilleure de l'année » vomit Ron en s'asseyant rageusement.

.

Hermione regarda Draco en se mordant la lèvre, hésitant à rire ou pleurer,

- « Merlin, c'est pas vrai ! ».

Elle s'installa à son tour en levant les yeux au ciel et Ginny rapatria deux chaises supplémentaires d'un mouvement de baguette.

Harry, qui avait récupéré leurs glaces sur la table qu'ils venaient de quitter, se mit à faire tourner un parasol en papier dans sa coupe à moitié entamée, des étincelles colorées s'échappant de la toile irisée.

Ils étaient serrés, tous les cinq, à cette trop petite table, chacun se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire dans cette galère. Et les silences pesants se succédaient.

Blaise tenta plusieurs approches bancales « _Il est toujours aussi doué, Florent, non ?_ » et « _Le temps commence à se rafraîchir, non ?_ » mais il ricanait autant que Potter, Granger ou Malefoy à chaque nouvelle banalité qu'il énonçait. C'était tellement facile d'habitude !

Hermione lança alors Ginny sur son nouveau poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe des Powys Power dont elle était intarissable et ils purent avec l'aide de Harry et, Draco se mêlant à la conversation pour faire bonne mesure, parler Quidditch, en soufflant, soulagés.

Hermione avait toujours trouvé ce type de conversation particulièrement rébarbatif mais elle était satisfaite qu'ils aient enfin pu trouver un sujet non polémique et qui arrivait même à leur arracher quelques sourires.

Elle ne pouvait, malheureusement, ignorer Ron qui fulminait en lançant des regards noirs à Draco.

- « Oui c'est vrai, mais Seams m'a dit que les Harpies ne

- 'Sims' ? » Répéta Ron, interrompant Blaise dans son élan.

- « Finnigan, si tu préfères.

- Seams ? Sérieusement, vous en êtes à vous susurrer des petits noms ?

Le silence retomba, plus plombant que jamais. Hermione porta une main à son front, plissant les yeux de désespoir. Ça ne finirait donc jamais ?

- « Il y a un problème, Weasley ?

- A votre avis ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous arriviez toujours à vous en sortir et que tout le monde vous pardonne tout et n'importe quoi ! Vous faites peut-être illusion, mais moi je sais que vous êtes nuisibles. Vous pourrissez tout. Vous rendez même l'air vicié et nauséabond. »

Ses joues empourprées contrastaient étrangement avec sa voix caverneuse. Il n'avait pas crié, il s'était relevé semblant faire d'incommensurables efforts pour se maîtriser puis, se tournant vers Hermione et la pointant du doigt

- « Et toi ! Toi ! Tu me déçois ! Tu me déçois comme jamais je n'aurai pensé que tu me décevrais »

Jetant un dernier regard à la tablée, il se retourna et s'éloigna, ses souliers martelant le sol comme un tambour de guerre.

Ginny avait tenté de se relever pour rattraper son frère mais Harry l'avait retenue.

Blaise regardait Draco, qui regardait Hermione, qui, les yeux fermés, pinçait fortement l'arête de son nez.

Elle allait se réveiller. Oui, c'est ça, se réveiller et elle n'aurait pas à revivre ça.

- « Tu comprends pourquoi je disais que votre situation aurait des conséquences sur nous tous ?

- Harry, je n'ai pas besoin d'une leçon de moral maintenant ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

- « Vous pourriez nous expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer peut-être, non ? »

.

Harry, appuyé par Ginny, leur expliqua alors la cause du coup d'éclat de Ron. Ils étaient décidés à essayer d'enterrer la hache de guerre, si d'autres avaient réussi à le faire avant eux, il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'ils ne puissent y arriver, mais le grand roux dégingandé n'y était visiblement pas prêt.

Hermione essayait de retrouver une respiration normale et de ne pas céder à sa colère grandissante que les regards interrogatifs de Draco n'arrangeaient en rien.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis qu'ils avaient été surpris par Harry, chacun prétextant un emploi du temps surchargé et force était de constater qu'elle s'était attendue à tout autre chose.

- « C'est n'importe quoi ! Ça ne devait pas prendre une telle ampleur !

- Merci de souligner l'évidence, Malefoy », cracha-t-elle

- « Pas besoin de me parler sur ce ton, Granger ! C'est tes potes qui viennent foutre le bordel dans nos vies !

- Je ne te permets pas de

- Génial, première dispute de couple !

- Blaise ! ». D'une même voix, ils ajoutèrent « On n'est pas un couple !

- Permettez-moi d'en douter. Potter, Weasley, je sais pas pour vous, mais je pense qu'il est temps de nous retirer et de les laisser faire le point. »

Ils acquiescèrent et le suivirent aussitôt, laissant Hermione et Draco se regarder en fulminant, bras croisés sur le torse.

- Je n'aurais jamais du commencer à venir chez toi.

- Tu veux dire que c'est de ma faute, peut-être ?

- On ne se serait pas fait surprendre si on s'était contenté de se voir chez moi et on en serait pas là maintenant

- Je rêve ! On aurait mieux fait de ne pas se voir du tout, oui, et on en serait pas là !

- … Peut-être oui, peut-être que tout ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, considère que ce n'est jamais arrivé. C'était un rêve ou un cauchemar, je m'en fiche, on va juste tirer un trait dessus et oublier alors !

.

Draco la laissa partir, rationalisant la situation pour ne pas tenter de la retenir. C'était pour le mieux.

Il commençait à se reconstruire et à se sentir un peu heureux. Et tout s'écroulait à nouveau. Il savait que jamais il ne serait libéré de sa réputation.

Et il en voulait à Granger d'avoir cherché à voir ce qui se cachait derrière, à le connaître, à passer outre l'image du méchant de l'histoire, du mauvais type. Il ne voulait plus se justifier constamment.

Elle, avec ses grands discours et sa passion qui l'aveuglaient, elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce que les autres lui renvoyait de lui-même.

Elle représentait autant une oasis luxuriante qu'un désert aride. A travers elle, il se faisait autant de bien qu'il se faisait de mal.

Il se sentait las. Autant la laisser partir. La vie n'en serait que moins compliquée.

Posant sa main sur sa nuque, il parcouru la table des yeux. Il eut un sourire blasé.

Elle avait réussi à oublier son foulard. Il eut un vrai sourire.

Du Granger tout craché, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Toujours à semer ses affaires. Son sourire s'effaça.

Avec elle, il s'était enfin surpris à retrouver quelque chose, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Et l'avait aussitôt perdu.

Il enfonça le foulard dans sa poche et quitta à son tour la boutique.

.

* * *

.

- « Hermione, ça va ?

- Parfaitement bien. Tout va très bien !

- Vous avez pu mettre les choses au clair avec...

- J'ai fait une grossière erreur Harry, on laisse tomber, c'est du passé.

- Si tu le dis... »


	14. Ceux qui se voilent la face

_Lecteurs du soir, bonsoir ! Après la fin un peu vache du dernier chapitre, on continue notre petite histoire avec ce nouveau chapitre... Bonne lecture et à très vite ! N'hésitez pas si vous avez des remarques / commentaires / questions ! J'y répondrais avec plaisir !_

_._

_**RAR :**_

_Alysee : Arf ! Faute de frappe ou dyslexie pour le prénom de Ginny ! Il n'a qu'à pas être aussi bizarre aussi ;-). Ron / Draco, c'est davantage une question de haine réciproque trop ancrée depuis trop longtemps que lié au type de relation ou aux affinités de chacun. Considère ça comme un conditionnement ^^. Et pour la fin de ta review... Hmm... Tu as du remarquer que j'aime que l'histoire prennent un peu son temps donc... Ne soyons pas trop, trop pressés ;-)_

.

_[Edité le 7 mai 2013]_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – Ceux qui se voilent la face**

.

Neville et Luna étaient en retard pour leur rendez-vous avec Augusta Londubat, la jeune fille ayant lourdement insisté pour faire elle-même et surtout réussir ce créneau, entre les deux bennes à ordures recouvertes de neige qui jouxtaient l'entrée crasseuse du magasin Purge&Pionce Ltd.

Ils étaient, depuis peu, rentrés en Angleterre, pour un mois ou deux à peine, profiter de leurs familles respectives après cette trop longue absence.

Ils s'évertuaient, d'ailleurs, lors de cette longue escale, à transmettre des plans d'espèces rares récoltées à travers l'Eurasie au Professeur Chourave mais aussi à enfin rencontrer Tilden Toots, le célèbre botaniste, avec qui ils entretenaient une correspondance enthousiaste depuis leur départ et qui contait certaines de leurs aventures au cours de ses émissions de radio.

Ils envisageaient ensuite, de prolonger leur voyage initiatique et exploratoire en Afrique, un parcours du Nord vers le Sud en passant par Madagascar, afin de s'initier à la pratique vaudou.

Et s'ils n'étaient pas lassés de tous ces voyages après celui-ci, ils anticipaient déjà de parcourir l'Amérique du Sud l'année suivante.

.

En entrant dans le Service des Pathologies Sorcière, Neville s'étonnait de ne pas voir ses parents lorsque la voix rêveuse de Luna l'interpella.

- « Oh ! Nev' ! Ta grand-mère est amie avec le grand blond ? »

Ayant depuis longtemps cessé de douter de sa santé mentale, mais appréhendant comme souvent la traduction qu'il aurait à faire des commentaires sibyllins de Luna, il se senti se retourner au ralenti et ne put que constater qu'effectivement, son aïeule était en grande conversation avec Draco Malefoy en personne, vêtu d'un des uniformes de l'hôpital.

Il hésita sur l'attitude à adopter : faire comme si tout semblait normal, ignorer l'ancien Serpentard ou plus simplement, lui sauter à la gorge.

Se raisonnant, il s'approcha doucement. Il le vit faire un signe de tête à sa grand-mère qui se retourna, étonnée.

En le voyant, elle réduisit la distance qui le séparait d'elle et le serra dans ses bras

- « Neville, Oh ! Mon Neville ! »

Le garçon n'était pas habitué à de tels élans d'affection de sa part et, ne voyant définitivement pas ses parents dans le Service, fut soudainement pris d'une bouffée d'inquiétude, redoutant une conclusion tragique.

Il la repoussa aussi doucement qu'il put et tenta de maîtriser sa voix qu'il ne put empêcher de faire chevroter

- « Où ? Où sont-ils ? Grand-mère ? »

Draco voyant la panique transpirer par toutes les pores de sa peau le rassura de son flegme habituel, forçant presque sa voix à traîner davantage

- « Franck et Alice sont au 5°. On vient d'ouvrir un jardin thérapeutique en face du salon de thé.

- Ils y vont seuls ?

- Non, les sorties sont supervisés par un Guérisseur mais au moins, ils peuvent sortir et prendre l'air. »

Neville le remercia dans un murmure, en fermant les yeux, soulagé.

- « C'est drôle, » ajouta Luna, « J'ai toujours pensé que tu voulais aider tout le monde »

Draco la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il l'avait toujours soupçonnée d'être une illuminée, avec ses théories fumeuses, ses vêtements bizarres, ses bijoux étranges et sa blondeur filasse.

Aujourd'hui, il se disait qu'elle avait encore dû atteindre un niveau supplémentaire dans sa douce folie.

- « Je laisse Augusta vous accompagner là-haut, hein, je ne peux pas laisser le Service sans surveillance. »

Il avait beau ressentir un mélange de pitié et de compassion pour le Gryffondor, il les trouvait vraiment trop étranges, tous les deux, pour avoir une quelconque envie de les guider jusqu'à l'étage supérieur ou de faire la conversation. Il les laissa s'éloigner lorsqu'il se rappela soudain

- « Londubat ? J'ai oublié, j'ai un truc pour toi ! »

Draco l'amena jusqu'au bureau infirmier où il sorti une boite à pansement en ferraille.

Ne comprenant pas où Malefoy voulait en venir, Neville ouvrit la boîte où il découvrit tout un bric-à-brac, des papiers de bonbons, un ruban déchiré, des bouts de ficelles et une petite fleur commençant à sécher.

Il se sentit davantage perplexe encore et l'interrogea d'un haussement de sourcils.

- « Augusta m'a parlé des cadeaux bizarres d'Alice et j'ai fini par me rendre compte qu'elle me refourguait toujours son bordel quand elle entendait parler de toi. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être les garder. »

.

Neville se sentait perturbé.

Déjà, il n'aimait pas que Malefoy s'amuse à appeler tous les membres de sa famille par leurs prénoms, comme s'ils avaient élevé les licornes ensemble.

Il n'appréciait pas trop de voir son regard empli de pitié non plus.

Et remercier Malefoy deux fois en moins d'une demi-heure était encore inconcevables quelques minutes auparavant et pourtant, il se sentait réellement reconnaissant de ce qu'il venait de lui apporter.

Il venait tout bonnement, volontairement ou non, de lui apporter la preuve d'une certaine forme de conscience et d'amour chez sa mère, alors que, depuis toujours, il s'était imaginé qu'elle ne s'intéressait à lui que parce qu'il avait une tête rigolote.

Il s'était toujours dit qu'il avait une tête rigolote. Sa mère riait souvent en le voyant.

Mais, là, il s'apercevait qu'elle pouvait reconnaître son prénom et peut-être même qu'elle pensait à lui.

Elle ne savait peut-être pas qui il était exactement, mais elle devait forcément avoir une réelle affection pour lui si elle avait continué à faire ces étranges cadeaux en entendait le nom de son fils alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis si longtemps.

Il se sentait tiraillé et ne voulait surtout pas pleurer devant Draco, alors il se précipita aussi dignement que possible hors du Service puis, courut dans les escaliers, aussi vite qu'il pût, jusqu'à l'étage supérieur rejoindre les personnes qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui.

.

Draco s'assit sur la table de l'infirmerie et regarda à travers la vitre qui le séparait de la salle de soins. Il se demandait depuis quand il était devenu aussi sentimental.

Londubat l'avait ému, tout comme Jane Eyre, une des patientes anonymes du Service qui avait été baptisée ainsi en raison de son passé tourmenté.

Elle avait été retrouvée dans une sorte de coma il y a de cela deux ans, au détour d'une sombre ruelle, tenant serré contre elle un carnet que le personnel avait présumé être son journal intime et s'était empressé de décortiquer.

Elle n'était sortie de son état léthargique que plusieurs mois après son hospitalisation et était totalement amnésique depuis.

Sans famille, sans lien, sans rien, encore aujourd'hui, elle déambulait toute la journée, à la recherche d'Edward.

C'est Stephen, un infirmier ayant grandi avec les moldus, qui avait fait le parallèle entre son histoire et celle de l'héroïne de Bronté, ce qui avait séduit tous ses collègues à l'époque, dans une sombre ironie.

Jane Eyre aimait beaucoup son nouveau nom. De toute façon, elle ne connaissait pas l'ancien.

Et Draco aimait beaucoup Jane Eyre, avec ses airs éthérés et sa quête éperdue d'amour.

De toute façon, il s'était aperçu qu'il aimait tous les patients qu'il rencontrait, mêmes le vieil aigri désagréable sur le lit du fond.

Ils le touchaient. Il se sentait souvent affecté par toutes ces vies brisées qui côtoyaient la sienne.

Mais ça, ces émotions qui le happaient, il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il les aimait ou non.

.

Quand il se sentait remué, il pensait inévitablement à Hermione.

Il était persuadé que c'était à cause d'elle s'il arrivait à être bouleversé par n'importe quoi aujourd'hui.

Elle l'avait ramassé sur le bord de la route alors qu'il était totalement apathique et indifférent à tout.

A l'époque, il ne ressentait plus rien, n'avait plus envie de rien, et elle l'avait secoué.

Elle l'avait fait respirer. Et même maintenant qu'ils ne se voyaient plus, les vannes ne voulaient pas se refermer.

Il devenait sentimental, et il ne le regrettait même pas. Mais il n'aimait définitivement pas que ses pensées le ramènent à elle, ce qu'il ne put s'empêcher de faire à cet instant.

La plupart du temps, il arrivait à occulter. Il s'était assez bien entraîné à ne pas penser ses derniers mois et il commençait à être bon à ce jeu.

Sauf peut-être en de rares occasions. Lorsqu'il feuilletait ce livre qu'il ne lui avait jamais rendu ou qu'il étudiait en cours un sujet particulièrement difficile.

Il se disait que Granger serait passionnée par... et puis il se rappelait qu'elle était sortie de sa vie.

Ces dernières semaines, ne pas penser à elle avait été plus difficile.

Surtout depuis qu'il avait retrouvé le foulard qu'il avait pris sur la table du glacier après qu'elle l'ait oublié presque trois mois auparavant.

Quand il l'avait récupéré, il avait hésité à le lui ramener et à revenir en arrière. Ou à recommencer. Et il s'était ravisé.

Il l'avait finalement accroché à une patère chez lui et il n'y avait plus pensé jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette à faire froid et que, tous les jours, il soit confronté à ce foulard en prenant son manteau.

Non, il n'aimait pas penser à Hermione. Il se rappelait alors combien il se sentait bien avec elle.

Il se souvenait qu'elle avait de la conversation. Il retrouvait son grain de peau. Et il ressentait son odeur.

Il se demandait, surtout, si les choses auraient pu être différentes. Alors il bloquait sa respiration, inspirait un grand coup et partait s'occuper l'esprit ailleurs.

Il vit justement Bobby essayer de grimper sur une table installée juste devant une fenêtre.

Cela tombait bien, réprimander le garnement l'occupait une bonne partie de ses journées et l'empêchait parfaitement de se poser trop de questions !

.

* * *

.

Depuis qu'elles avaient obtenus leurs diplômes avec plus ou moins de succès, Hannah et Mandy travaillaient d'arrache-pied en vue de l'ouverture de leur night-club sorcier poétiquement baptisé 'Le Puffapod's Grove'.

Avant l'ouverture officielle, elles avaient immanquablement convié leurs amis les plus proches et leurs connaissances les plus enthousiastes à évaluer le potentiel du lieu afin de peaufiner les derniers réglages gestion des stocks de boissons, choix musicaux, agencement de l'espace, rentabilité du coût de l'entrée.

Elles avaient d'ailleurs prévu un questionnaire particulièrement exhaustif que chaque convive devait remplir en cours et à l'issue de la soirée. Le dépouillement leur prendrait probablement plusieurs jours, mais elles ne pourraient en tirer que des bénéfices.

Et s'il était vraiment nécessaire de s'imposer deux ou trois fêtes monumentales, dans un but totalement professionnel, pour s'assurer que leur affaire tournerait dans le futur, qui aurait pu le leur reprocher !

.

Draco était resté cloîtré chez lui chaque fois que Hermione était susceptible de se rendre à une soirée où il était invité et il aurait voulu faire l'impasse sur celle-ci également. Seulement, cela aurait été sans compter sur l'insistance tenace de Blaise qui commençait à s'agacer sérieusement de son repli autistique.

Il le sentait déjà beaucoup trop affecté pour son bien par une histoire qui était censée être sans lendemain, et le voyait d'autant plus taciturne que, depuis le début de la semaine, une commission du Magenmagot statuait sur la demande d'autorisation de visites des époux Malefoy à Azkaban.

Alors Draco avait cédé. Il s'était amusé, au début de la soirée, prenant des nouvelles des uns, se moquant des autres.

Puis, après quelques verres, il avait cherché des yeux Hermione qui aurait dû être là, elle aussi. En vain. Il avait eu envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. Ce n'était rien, elle n'était rien, ils n'étaient rien.

Il se renfrognait et se sentait pathétique.

- «Tiens ! Mais qui voilà ! », s'exclama Blaise, le sortant de ses pensées.

Intrigué, il suivit son regard et la vit, accoudée au bar, en compagnie d'un grand barbu. Il regardait cette armoire à glace la faire rire aux éclats et il se sentait jaloux.

Ce sentiment n'était pas nouveau. Draco avait toujours été possessif. Déjà tout petit, il ne supportait pas qu'on lui prenne ses jouets. Il eut un rire sans joie.

Granger n'était pas son jouet.

Il se sentait amer. Il avait anticipé de la revoir ce soir. Il l'avait redouté autant qu'il l'avait espéré. Il s'était imaginé qu'il pourrait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas malheureux et qu'il n'avait aucun regret.

Il lui aurait prouvé que ce qu'ils avaient vécu n'avait été qu'une folie passagère. Il aurait su lui montrer qu'il était toujours froid et insensible et que tout cela était facile à vivre.

C'était lui qui aurait dû se montrer indifférent. Au lieu de cela, il se sentait jaloux et agacé.

Il continuait à l'observer et il avait envie d'aller la provoquer, de la chercher, qu'elle s'énerve elle aussi. Et qu'elle arrête de rire. Granger était son nouveau caprice.

- « Je t'avais dit, qu'elle te ferait du mal »

Draco lança un regard noir à Blaise qui, s'il avait été tenté de le provoquer une seconde plus tôt, ne l'était plus tant que ça.

- « Je ne pense pas à elle, Blaise.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que tu les fixes en serrant ton verre à t'en faire péter les phalanges... »

Ils avaient grandi ensemble, ils avaient ri, ils s'étaient criés dessus, ils s'étaient manipulés ou avaient essayé, ils avaient comploté. Ils avaient tout fait ensemble.

Ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord, loin de là. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes valeurs, ils étaient différents sur bien des points mais ils comprenaient les méandres, souvent tordus, de l'esprit de l'autre. Ils se connaissaient presque trop bien, Blaise et lui.

Si Draco avait voulu ruminer dans son coin, il se rendait bien compte que c'était peine perdue. Son ami piquait toujours pour faire mouche, sans jamais s'embarrasser de prendre en compte les conséquences. Et ça marchait quasiment à chaque fois.

.

- « Granger ? »

Le sourire de la brune s'effaça instantanément. Elle se sentit comme transpercée d'un coup de poignard. Encore un peu, et elle aurait pu se plier en deux sous la violence de ses émotions.


	15. Ceux qui font des compromis

_Lecteurs du soir, bonsoir ! On reprend notre position de petite souris omnisciente pour connaître l'évolution de l'histoire de nos loustics... Le prochain chapitre est déjà prêt (dernières relectures à faire) mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster avant la fin de la semaine prochaine, fêtes de fin d'années oblige. Alors, bonne lecture et à très vite !_

_Passez un beau et bon réveillon, je vous souhaite déjà un joyeux nowël, et vous remercie à l'avance de ce beau cadeau que vous me ferez, à la fin du chapitre, en me laissant un petit mot, vos commentaires, questions, remarques, attentes ! Si, si, un petit cadeau pour Dahrma dont j'pourrais profiter au coin du feu...;-)_

_Joyeuses fêtes à vous !_

_._

_**RAR :**_

_Alysee : Hop, tu en sauras un peu plus ici... Et peut-être aussi plus tard, sur les chapitres suivants... Vous en apprendrez plus aussi sur l'évolution d'autres perso, avec des passages un peu comme sur le précédent... Je trouve important de, parfois, se décentrer un peu de H&D... Y sont pas l'centre du monde, naméo ! ;-) A très vite ! Bibs_

**.**

_[Edité le 12 mai 2013]_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 – Ceux qui font des compromis**

.

- « Granger ? »

Quand elle était arrivée au club, la soirée était déjà bien entamée.

Au milieu de la foule, elle avait repéré Elijah et elle s'y était accrochée comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Si elle focalisait son attention sur son camarade du cours d'épistémologie, elle ne verrait pas Malefoy.

Elle s'était interdit de penser à lui depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus et y était très bien parvenu la plupart du temps.

Sauf lorsqu'elle passait près de l'hôpital à Londres ou à côté de l'ANEM où il devait suivre ses cours et apprendre la Médicomagie. Sauf quand elle sentait une odeur musquée qui lui rappelait la sienne au détour d'une rue.

A ces moments-là, elle cherchait des yeux s'il était là, elle hésitait à franchir la vitrine de Purges&Pionce Ltd et elle se ravisait.

Elle se refusait de faire à nouveau le premier pas. Alors elle l'avait évité.

C'était bien plus simple que de l'ignorer volontairement.

Au moins, en discutant avec Elijah, elle ne cherchait pas sa présence et n'avait pas à redouter leur rencontre.

Son camarade était, lui, un ours, un garçon très intelligent qui avait repris une formation après avoir travaillé pendant cinq ans comme greffier au Service Culturel Sorcier du Gaeltacht _[1]_. Pétri d'humour, elle passait toujours des moments intéressants avec lui.

Malheureusement, ce soir-là, il n'était pas resté bien longtemps, ayant besoin de se reposer avant la journée chargée qui l'attendait le lendemain.

Elle l'avait raccompagné dehors, ils s'étaient embrassés sur les deux joues et elle souriait en le regardant partir. Ce garçon était vraiment gentil.

Elle respirait l'air glacial, se frottant les bras, quand cette voix trop connue l'avait interpellé.

- « Granger ? »

Dire qu'elle avait été surprise était un euphémisme. Elle se retourna vivement, sentant son pouls s'accélérer.

Elle regarda celui qui lui faisait face, entrouvrant la bouche pour mieux respirer et le salua d'un hochement de tête, bredouillant ce qui devait être le nom de Draco tout en essayant de se précipiter à l'intérieur.

Il la retint en lui saisissant le bras, peut-être avec un peu trop de force.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de lassitude.

Il hésita, il n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il voulait.

- « J'ai froid, je rentre » reprit-elle en se dégageant.

Il lui emboîta le pas.

- « Alors, c'est comme ça, on n'a plus rien à se dire maintenant ? »

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se retourna.

Elle l'observa reprendre ces traits figés qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis très longtemps, des années même, les yeux rétrécis, le nez pincé et la mâchoire serrée. Elle soupira.

- « Ça paraissait très clair la dernière fois. On a fait une connerie et tu m'as assez bien fait comprendre que tu le regrettais. Ce n'est pas la peine d'épiloguer, si ? »

Elle l'agaçait. Draco avait l'impression qu'elle faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre. Il n'allait pas la supplier non plus !

- « J'aimerai juste revoir cette fille que j'ai connu l'an dernier. » souffla-t-il tout juste assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende malgré les basses de la musique diffusée dans le club.

Elle le regarda, le visage fermé. Il continua.

- « On s'entendait bien, non ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient désespérants tous les deux, à agir comme des gamins. Le fameux soir où ils s'étaient disputés, elle n'avait pas compris la réaction qu'il avait eue. La violence qui les avait habités.

Elle était en colère ce soir-là, à cause de Ron, à cause de tous ces autres qui voulaient s'immiscer dans leurs affaires, parce qu'elle savait qu'ils allaient être confrontés à des murs encore et encore.

Elle avait voulu défendre Draco, bec et ongles puis il avait fait l'erreur d'énoncer une malheureuse phrase qui aurait dû rester sans conséquences. « _C'est n'importe quoi ! Ça ne devait pas prendre une telle ampleur !_ ».

Elle l'avait elle-même revendiqué mais, emportée dans son tourbillon d'émotion, elle n'avait rien laissé passer. Et ils avaient tous les deux été stupides. Un dialogue de sourd, rien de plus.

Ils s'étaient évités, ils n'avaient pas voulu affronter et avaient laissé les évènements décider pour eux. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se passe ainsi.

En voyant comment ils avaient réagis, elle avait eu l'impression d'être revenue un peu plus d'un an en arrière. On rembobine et on recommence.

Depuis ce jour, elle s'était sentie tellement misérable. Elle avait à nouveau eu la sensation d'être passagère de sa propre vie, de voir le paysage défiler autour d'elle et d'être à l'arrêt. Au point mort.

Elle prit sur elle, décidée à ne pas laisser son impulsivité revenir au grand galop au risque de se voir lui hurler qu'il l'avait déçue. Et peut-être, aussi, le secouer comme un prunier.

Il n'y avait bien que lui pour l'amener aujourd'hui à agir ainsi, comme une gamine, se disait-elle.

A nouveau, elle se força à respirer craignant d'oublier de le faire comme souvent en sa présence. Elle éluda,

- « J'ai besoin d'un verre, pas toi ? »

Draco acquiesça.

Ils s'installèrent, après un détour par le bar, à une petite table basse sur la mezzanine du Puffapod's Grove, dans un silence gêné.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait vraiment par où commencer, ce qu'ils devaient se dire ou comment réagir.

Hermione allumait et éteignait un photophore en passant et repassant sa main dessus, en un mouvement souple et tous deux se laissaient bercer par le rythme entêtant de la musique et par l'apparition et la disparition de la flamme orangée.

- « Je suis quoi pour toi ?

- Pardon ?

- … Il y a encore quelques mois, j'aurais été face à un moulin à parole et là, tu n'as plus rien à dire... Je voudrais juste savoir comment on a pu passer de tout à rien, comme ça.

- Il faudrait déjà que tu expliques ce que tu entends par _tout_ parce que, de mon côté, je ne sais pas ce que tu entends !

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire !

- Eh bien non, je ne vois pas.

- On était bien.

- On n'était rien. Ni amis, ni ennemis, ni rien.

- Mais on était bien, non ?

- … Oui, on était bien. »

Ils se sourirent, le regard empreints de tristesse. Le reconnaître ouvertement était déjà beaucoup. Plus qu'ils n'avaient anticipé.

Ils n'étaient pas plus avancés concernant leur situation, mais ils avaient l'impression de retrouver un certain confort, tout en se demandant comment une seule personne pouvait provoquer un tel chambardement dans leurs vies.

Naturellement, ils en vinrent à évoquer ces trois derniers mois et les changements qu'ils avaient rencontrés, parlant avec emphase, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Draco s'était levé pour rejoindre le bar et, lorsqu'il revint, deux verres à la main esquivant des danseurs agglutinés, il se vit volontairement bousculé par Ron. Il n'aurait pas eu ses deux mains prises, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à sortir sa baguette.

Au lieu de cela, il gravit les quelques marches qui lui restaient pour rejoindre la table et posa les verres avec brutalité, les renversant encore davantage.

- « Merlin, on s'en sortira jamais ! » s'énerva Hermione qui n'avait rien raté de la scène

.

Depuis sa dispute avec Draco, elle ne voyait plus Ron et, s'ils leur arrivaient de se croiser, ni l'un ni l'autre n'hésitait à changer de trottoir pour éviter une quelconque confrontation.

Elle s'en fichait de ne plus le voir. Elle n'avait jamais été adepte des farces et attrapes malgré les belles inventions qui pouvaient être dénichées dans la boutique Weasleys. Mais elle lui en voulait toujours d'avoir provoqué cette dispute et tout ce qui en avait découlé.

Elle n'était peut-être pas totalement objective mais, elle se sentait soulagée en lui attribuant une part de responsabilité à ce qu'elle considérait comme un chaos.

Elle ne se sentait pour autant pas délestée du poids qui pesait à nouveau sur ses épaules. Et deux jours auparavant, à peine, Harry lui avait donné le coup de grâce.

.

- « Tu as vu Teddy ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu as réussi à le perdre !

- Je ne me suis absenté qu'une minute ! »

Harry venait de rentrer, paniqué, dans la chambre d'Hermione où elle était étendue sur son lit, les bras en croix depuis Merlin seul savait combien de temps, à fixer les étoiles enchantées qu'elle y avait fait apparaître.

Ils continuaient leur apprentissage pour devenir Animagi mais ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à entrer dans la transe nécessaire à la première transformation.

En désespoir de cause, elle tentait une nouvelle méthode d'hypnose et venait d'être violemment sortie de son état léthargique.

Elle se releva, vacillant à moitié alors que Harry la pressait de l'aider à retrouver son filleul.

- « Mais bon sang ! Notre appart' n'est pas si grand que ça ! Comment as-tu pu le perdre de vue !

- Tu crois qu'il a pu sortir seul ? »

Il était malheureusement assez malin pour y arriver mais pas pour refermer seul la porte d'entrée.

Refusant de céder à la panique, ils avaient exploré chaque pièce méthodiquement, poussant le vice jusqu'à vérifier l'intérieur de certains placards de la cuisine, notamment sous l'évier.

Ils avaient finalement trouvé le petit bonhomme tranquillement affalé sous le bureau de la bibliothèque, tournant les pages d'un livre de Mythologie Grecque qu'il tenait à l'envers.

Harry s'était agrippé à son filleul en le réprimandant doucement de lui avoir fait une telle frayeur, puis l'avait lâché et Teddy était parti en galopant dans un bruit tonitruant.

Le suivant à distance du regard, Harry avait interrogé Hermione sur ses avancées concernant l'entrée en état de transe, essayant de ne pas se résigner face à leurs échecs cuisants successifs.

Elle avait bien ressenti des fourmillements avant qu'il ne la dérange, mais ce pouvait tout aussi bien être un engourdissement qu'une véritable entrée en transe.

« _Ri ! Nesse ! Nesse ! - Oui, la neige, Teddy, nei-ge ». _Harry avait alors fait apparaître une boule de neige et l'avait tendue à l'enfant qui s'était fait un plaisir de planter sa main dedans en riant et criant, touchant le froid et retirant son petit bras en le secouant, éparpillant les restes de poudreuse qui n'avaient pas encore fondu.

- « Hermione... Je veux un enfant !

- Euh... Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider, là, Harry !

- Quoi ? Non ! Mais non ! …. » En voyant son regard amusé, il avait compris qu'elle se moquait de lui et il l'avait poussée doucement de l'épaule.

- « Et ça te prend tout d'un coup, comme ça ?

- Ouais. … C'est bête, hein ? Mais plus je vois Teddy et Victoire et tous ces nouveaux parents heureux... Je ne sais pas, je crois que je commence à comprendre ce que Ginny me disait il y a quelques mois. Je veux son enfant. Voir la vie. Le voir grandir.

- Hmm » Elle sourit « Tu sais que ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre ? »

Hermione aurait pu, elle aurait dû être heureuse pour Harry qui exprimait son premier désir constructif, bien que pas nécessairement réfléchi, depuis des mois.

À la place, elle s'était sentie tellement seule à encaisser sans rien dire, à voir ses amis épanouis, à les voir se marier, procréer, accoucher, materner, qu'elle avait eu envie de hurler. Et de pleurer.

A l'instant présent, elle ressentait exactement la même chose. Les émotions débordaient et elle perdait le contrôle.

.

- « Merlin, on s'en sortira jamais ! »

Le silence se réinstalla. Draco la regardait bouillir intérieurement et tenter de se maîtriser et il ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Il trouvait la situation tellement ridicule.

- « On a survécu à une guerre, Granger ! »

Il s'affala un peu plus dans son fauteuil, penchant la tête en arrière et continua à rire en regardant les lumières scintiller au plafond.

Hermione avait froncé les sourcils en l'entendant rire se disant que, s'il s'avérait qu'elle ne savait pas se contenir, ce garçon, lui aussi, avait définitivement un désordre émotionnel !

- « On a survécu à une guerre ! On est vraiment obligé de se mettre dans des états pareils à cause de... Weasley ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre en souriant en voyant sa moue réprobatrice et rit avec lui. En effet, la situation pouvait paraître bien ridicule. Pourquoi finissaient-ils toujours par tout dramatiser ?

Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'il en était du côté de la famille de Draco, ç'aurait été bien trop demander, mais toutes les personnes les plus importantes pour elles supportaient l'idée, si elles n'acceptaient pas, qu'il gravite dans son cercle social.

Jusqu'à présent, Ron n'était qu'une exception qu'elle plaçait désormais dans les quantités négligeables.

Bien sûr, elle l'avait aimé et il avait énormément compté dans sa vie mais elle était rancunière et, s'il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, elle n'hésiterait pas à le garder en dehors de sa vie.

Elle s'était déjà séparée de personnes bien plus importantes ! Si Draco acceptait de faire le tri dans ses relations, s'il acceptait que Théodore soit sorti de sa vie, elle pouvait le faire également, non ?

Personne ne devrait être irremplaçable.

- « L'enfer, c'est les autres !

- Joli résumé !

- Ce n'est pas de moi... Sartre, un auteur moldu français... Je te prêterais certains de ses livres si tu veux. »

Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Oui, rien ne devrait les empêcher de se voir et de discuter à leur gré.

Ils étaient bien ensemble et c'était la seule chose importante.

Ils étaient des survivants et avaient toujours des plaies à panser. Et si la guérison devait en passer par là, où se situait le problème ?

Hermione tendit sa main à Draco en se penchant vers lui.

- « Alors, amis ? » Demanda-t-elle en étouffant la pointe de regret de sa voix

- « … Amis »

.

Il n'était pas satisfait. Il aurait préféré tirer sa main vers lui pour la rapprocher davantage, sentir son souffle et goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres.

Il ignora cette impulsion et se contenta d'acquiescer. _« Amis »_ .

Quoi qu'il fasse, il se sentait piégé. Alors, être amis semblait un compromis acceptable.

Elle ne lui manquerait plus et ils ne se feraient pas de mal avec une relation que tous considéraient contre-nature. Tout serait plus simple.

Ils ne referaient pas deux fois la même connerie. Il suffirait d'enfouir profondément ses pulsions. Il savait le faire.

Il ne prendrait pas le risque d'aller plus loin. Ou de tomber amoureux. Il sourit. C'était sûrement un objectif atteignable, non ?

.

Hermione se leva.

- « On va danser avec les autres ? ».

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se redressa à son tour en s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir

- « Eh, Granger ? ... c'était qui, ce type, tout à l'heure ? »

* * *

_._

_[1] région irlandaise_


	16. Ceux qui maîtrisent la situation

_Lecteurs du soir, bonsoir ! Nous nous étions arrêtés sur une réconciliation, voyons-voir jusqu'où nous irons..._

_J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et si vous avez trop mangé, mettez-vous au thé vert avant le réveillon, c'est parfait pour la détox ;-)_

_Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

_._

_**RAR :**_

_Alysee : Ahah ! Tu verras bien ;-)... Mais j'aime bien « mon » Elijah quand même... Les prochains chapitres répondront à tes quechtionnes ! A très vite !_

_Guest : I did it ! - ;-) ! Comme d'hab, j'espère que la suite continuera à te faire liked et te décevra pas !_

.

_[Edité le 12 mai 2013]_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 – Ceux qui maîtrisent la situation**

.

Hermione parcourait un nouveau manuel pédagogique d'Arithmancie dans sa bibliothèque. Elle adorait cette pièce.

Le bureau, en bois de merisier, faisait l'angle entre la porte qui donnait sur le salon et l'unique fenêtre. Les murs étaient recouverts de livres qui, à une époque, avaient été rangés par catégories.

Avec Harry, ils avaient voulu installer un rocking-chair dans leur bibliothèque mais la pièce était bien trop petite. Ils avaient posés, à la place, de gros coussins à même le sol, sur l'épaisse moquette, leur permettant de s'affaler confortablement près de la fenêtre.

Une colonne centrale de moins d'un mètre de hauteur accueillait les ouvrages destinés à Teddy; contes, mythes, légendes, albums illustrés sorciers et moldus et quelques était évidemment encore trop jeune pour lire seul mais aimait qu'on lui narre des histoires, regarder les images et sentir les pages tourner sous ses petits doigts.

A chaque fois qu'elle s'asseyait avec lui dans cette pièce, Hermione souriait en se disant que cet enfant avait définitivement bon goût et que, grâce à elle, il deviendrait un génie de son temps, un grand-esprit qui lui serait éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir passé du temps à lui faire la lecture depuis son plus jeune âge !

.

Harry passa sa tête par la porte entrebâillée qu'il poussa du pied.

- « Café ? »

Elle acquiesça et il s'installa à son tour sur le tas de coussins, son dos appuyé contre le mur, en lui tendant une tasse.

- « Vous avez parlé longtemps, avec Malefoy, l'autre soir...

- Hmm...

- Alors ?

- Alors, quoi ? ». Répondit-elle en marquant sa page et reposant son livre à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit, l'invitant à développer.

- « Vous en êtes où, maintenant ? ».

Elle soupira.

- « On va essayer d'être amis, je suppose.

- Tu t'attendais à autre chose ?

- ... Non. » Mentit-elle en détournant le regard.

- « Vous n'aviez rien à faire ensemble de toute façon. J'ai déjà du mal à comprendre que vous soyez amis alors plus que ça...

- …

- Sérieusement, tu vous vois, tous les deux, pantoufler devant la télé ? »

Ils rirent. Non, effectivement, Hermione avait des difficultés à se l'imaginer. C'était absolument inconcevable.

- « On a rien en commun avec lui. » Affirma-t-il d'une voix grave.

- « Tu dis ça parce que tu ne le connaît pas, Harry. Quand bien même, ça ne le rend pas moins intéressant.

- …

- C'est vrai qu'il a peut-être une façon de penser un peu particulière, mais il est malin et plein de ressources. Et il est drôle. » Termina-t-elle dans un sourire.

- « J'ai vraiment du mal à concevoir que ce soit Malefoy qui te fasse sourire !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il y a pleins de choses qui me font sourire !

- Non mais c'est différent là... Il te fait sourire vraiment. Il y a un truc entre vous.

- …. » Elle haussa les sourcils, l'incitant à continuer.

- « Je sais pas, je trouve que tu réagis bizarrement dès qu'il est concerné.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, il y a ce qui s'est passé entre vous, déjà, c'est... bizarre et puis vous arrêtez de vous voir du jour au lendemain, vous ne vous êtes pas parlés pendant des mois et tu te renfrognais dès qu'on abordait le sujet et là, il suffit de le revoir une fois et je te retrouve plus insouciante et plus facile à vivre. »

Elle lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- « Eh ! J'ai toujours été facile à vivre !

- Dixit celle qui m'engueule presque tous les jours pour des histoires de vaisselle !

- T'as qu'à la faire quand c'est ton tour ! » Répondit-elle en riant.

- « Tu as raison, change de sujet... »

Elle prit un petit coussin dans son dos et le frappa avec en souriant.

- « Bon, ok, je t'accorde c'est étrange. Mais je n'ai jamais nié le fait que ma relation avec Malefoy était bizarre !

- Et ?...

- Et rien ! C'est bizarre, c'est bizarre, on va pas en faire toute une histoire quand même ! » s'offusqua-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. « On voit si on peut être amis et on avise après...

- Et Harry ramasse les pots cassés tu veux dire ! » lui dit-il dans un clin d'œil tandis que Hermione levait les yeux au ciel. Il reprit. « Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu ressentais pour lui...

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça, bon sang ! » s'énerva-t-elle dans un rire nerveux

- « Pardon ?

- Malefoy... L'autre soir... Il m'a demandé ce qu'il représentait pour moi...

- Oh... et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- … rien.

- Rien ?

- Je ne lui ai pas répondu.

- Évidemment... » Souffla Harry. « Alors, tu répondrais quoi ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

- « Trouve-toi une vie Harry ! » répondit-elle en riant alors qu'il la menaçait de la transformer en autruche.

.

Un silence paisible finit par se réinstaller et Hermione se replongea dans son livre alors que Harry s'étalait davantage sur les coussins, anticipant une sieste qu'il considérait comme tout à fait méritée.

Son répit ne fut malheureusement que de courte durée, une chouette s'étant mis à frapper à la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Se levant en ronchonnant, il reconnut le volatile qui arrivait tout droit du Ministère.

En décachetant la lettre, il se demandait comment le gouvernement arrivait à garder des spécimens au pelage si brillant.

- « Hey, Hermione ! Tu savais que Malfoy passait en commission depuis la semaine dernière ? »

Le rejoignant, elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

.

Les époux Malefoy s'étaient vus refusés un droit de visite deux jours seulement après la soirée au Puffapod's Grove, ce qui avait accablé Draco.

La semaine précédente, il avait dû à nouveau se présenter devant la commission du Magenmagot afin de faire le point sur sa propre situation.

Hermione lui avait proposé de l'accompagner mais, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le risque que présentait une telle initiative.

Ils étaient toujours suivis régulièrement, de près ou de loin, par des journalistes qui n'hésiteraient pas à extrapoler n'importe quoi, à crier à la manipulation ou au conflit d'intérêt.

.

Draco s'était donc rendu au tribunal sorcier pour la troisième fois en moins de quinze jours.

A nouveau, il avait eu à écouter le récit de son histoire, de ses chefs d'accusations passés et des peines appliquées.

Il avait ensuite entendu son Mage d'Insertion faire un rapport beaucoup trop long sur leurs rencontres tout au long de l'année écoulée. Il n'avait jamais aimé cet homme et allait toujours le voir à reculons.

Il l'avait vu, au cours de ces derniers jours, plaider en sa faveur, ce dont il l'aurait bien remercié si son argumentation n'avait été basée sur une analyse bancale de sa personnalité, dans un récit résolument dramatique de sa condition d'enfant manipulé et d'homme blessé, mis à terre trop souvent.

Draco n'avait pas réfuté les arguments, réels ou fictifs, exposés lors de ces sessions, le huis clos préservant relativement le secret de l'instruction, se disant que, s'il était nécessaire d'en passer par ces élucubrations pour voir sa peine allégée, il irait jusqu'à bout.

Toutefois, s'il n'avait pas fait un lourd travail sur lui-même et qu'il n'avait pas déjà mis sa baguette en dépôt en pénétrant dans le Ministère, il aurait bien jeté un ou deux sorts de Magie Noire à cet idiot qu'il devrait encore supporter une nouvelle année.

Au lieu de ça, il avait gardé les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire du mur face à lui tentant d'afficher une expression neutre afin de garder son contrôle, espérant que, à la fin de ce supplice, cette nouvelle humiliation porterait ses fruits.

Il essayait de se focaliser sur sa nouvelle maturité dont il pourrait, ultérieurement, s'auto-congratuler.

Certains de ses collègues de Sainte Mangouste et son chef de Service avaient également témoigné lors de cette commission, tout comme les agents du bureau du TAC et de la Brigade de Police Magique de Piccadilly Circus où il pointait quotidiennement.

.

Les membres du Magenmagot s'étaient montrés satisfaits de la bonne coopération du jeune Malefoy et de la compliance avec laquelle il participait à sa réhabilitation.

Son LARD se déroulait sans accroc et lui avait même ouvert des perspectives professionnelles. Il ne manifestait aucune association douteuse et semblait accepter les conditions qui lui étaient imposées sans rechigner.

Ils décidèrent donc à la quasi-unanimité de lever la surveillance de ses correspondances qui ne présentaient, finalement, que très peu d'intérêt.

Il était, par contre, évident que le courrier échangé avec ses parents, toujours emprisonnés, continuerait à passer par le filtre des Gardabans.

La question de la levée de la trace avait engendré des débats beaucoup plus houleux.

Si les membres du Magenmagot étaient prêts à accorder une certaine confiance au jeune Malefoy, ils n'en occultaient pas, pour autant, son héritage parental ou ses biens malheureux antécédents.

Ils décidèrent donc de maintenir le traçage de ses déplacements, comme mesure de sécurité préventive jusqu'à sa prochaine réévaluation.

Pas moins de trois sessions avaient été nécessaires pour auditionner l'ensemble des personnes convoquées et pour statuer sur son cas.

Il en était ressorti épuisé, écrasé par la perspective du chemin qu'il lui restait à parcourir avant d'être totalement réhabilité. _« Si tant est que je le sois un jour »_ s'était-il dit sarcastiquement.

.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un an qu'il s'était trouvé pour la première fois devant ce tribunal qui avait mis sa vie en balance. Cette année avait été une des plus longues qu'il n'avait jamais vécues.

Pendant de longs mois, il avait eu l'impression d'être dans une lutte perpétuelle. Ses moindres faits et gestes, chaque personne qu'il rencontrait, le renvoyaient à celui qu'il avait été, celui qu'il était encore un peu, mais plus tout à fait.

Paradoxalement, cette année s'était aussi écoulée à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il s'était habitué à sa nouvelle vie.

Il s'était habitué aux regards posés sur lui. Il avait appris à en jouer. Il arrivait presque à oublier les boulets qu'il traînait chaque jour.

La vie redevenait plus facile. Ce genre d'évènement le renvoyait inévitablement à ce long périple qui lui restait à arpenter.

_._

Les semaines passaient et ne se ressemblaient pas.

Hermione et Draco recommençaient à se voir régulièrement, en toute amitié.

Lui s'habituait à faire taire ses petites voix intérieures qui lui soufflaient que cette main sur son bras ou le rougissement des pommettes de cette fille était une invitation à reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques mois auparavant.

Lui aussi, parfois, accentuait la pression de ses doigts en se posant sur elle.

Il passait, certaines fois, son bras dans son dos pour lui murmurer des idioties à l'oreille et laissait sa main s'y attarder puis il ignorait les regards qu'elle lui renvoyait.

Il semblait arriver à se satisfaire de la situation, ne se posant plus de question sur ce que cela signifiait et profitait de sa présence pour mieux la connaître.

Hermione l'agaçait, souvent, à toujours chercher à avoir raison.

Il remarquait d'ailleurs qu'elle pouvait être d'une mauvaise foi incroyable. Ils se disputaient occasionnellement mais elle finissait toujours par le faire rire avec ses petits airs outrés.

Elle, elle l'aurait parfois giflé en entendant sa voix traîner et son ton souvent condescendant.

C'était plus fort que lui, il était l'archétype de l'aristocrate britannique.

Elle avait appris à parfaitement imiter son flegme et il la laissait se moquer de lui, haussant les sourcils avec un petit sourire hautain, lui signifiant qu'il était au-dessus de ses puériles considérations.

.

Au début, les premières fois où ils s'étaient parlé après La Victoire, Hermione avait été curieuse, puis l'avait trouvé touchant.

Aujourd'hui, il la faisait rire et elle se surprenait encore à ne jamais s'ennuyer en sa présence.

Parfois, lorsqu'elle le voyait, elle se trouvait des excuses pour se montrer plus tactile qu'à l'ordinaire.

Elle entourait ses épaules pour lui dire bonjour, elle appuyait ses réflexions en touchant sa main, son bras ou sa cuisse et, les jours où elle se sentait hardie, s'attardait juste quelques secondes de plus que ce qu'elle aurait fait naturellement. Elle effleurait son épaule de la sienne en signe de connivence.

Elle sentait bien que, quelquefois, il semblait faire la même chose, mais aucun d'eux n'allait plus loin que ces petits gestes affectueux, n'osant outrepasser leur nouvel accord tacite d'amitié.

Au début, il n'avait pas été très difficile d'ignorer l'envie d'une plus grande proximité avec lui. Il était trop agréable de se retrouver et c'était là le plus important.

Ensuite, elle avait trouvé amusant de le séduire doucement tout en ne dépassant pas la limite qu'ils s'étaient fixés.

Elle avait fini par se sentir frustrée de leurs capacités de self-control. Puis elle s'était convaincu qu'il était passé à autre chose et qu'elle ne devait plus rien attendre de lui, sentimentalement parlant.

.

Un jour de février, Draco rejoignit Hermione à la sortie de ses cours de la matinée et ils partirent déjeuner dans une cantine aménagée dans un vieux train désaffecté qui faisait fureur chez les sorciers Londoniens.

Il aimait bien ces rencontres improvisées dont ils pouvaient avoir l'un et l'autre l'initiative.

Au cours du repas, il lui proposa de passer la journée de samedi ensemble. Ils trouveraient bien quoi faire à ce moment-là, ce n'était pas important. Ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose à faire.

.

- « Oh, non, je ne pourrais pas... Je... hmm... Eh bien, je sors avec Elijah...

- … Encore lui... »

Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse à son soupir, alors qu'il fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle commença doucement.

- « Ecoute, je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à ce type ? Non, sérieusement, on dirait qu'il sort d'une caverne là, avec sa barbe »

Elle éclata de rire devant sa tête renfrognée.


	17. Ceux qui découvrent de nouveaux horizons

_Lecteurs du soir, bonsoir ! Voici z'un nouveau chapitre ! Et promis, après ce chapitre, on n'aura plus (ou presque) envie de coller de coller des tartes à H&D en les traitant d'abrutis aveugles et obtus..._

_J'envisage également fortement que le prochain, déjà écrit, fusse le dernier. J'en aime beaucoup la conclusion et si suite il devait y avoir, je pense qu'alors, c'est un nouveau tournant que devrait prendre l'histoire... _

_J'y réfléchis encore et, il est évident que, sans vous faire de chantage à vous, lecteurs z'assidus, vos réactions influenceront fortement ma décision, de la continuer, de faire une séquelle ou d'écrire juste carrément autre chose... Je vous tiendrais au courant, hein ! _

_En attendant, j'adore toujours recevoir vos commentaires, par reviews ou par MP, vos opinions enthousiastes ou non, vos questions, vos critiques positives ou négatives, je prends tout - ;-)_

_Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

.

_**RAR :**_

_Alysee : Navrée, encore pas beaucoup de dialogue ici, j'aime trop tartiner ! J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur et que ce chapitre te plaira encore une fois ! ;-)_

.

_[Edité le 12 mai 2013]_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 – Ceux qui découvrent de nouveaux horizons**

.

Hermione s'aperçut bien vite qu'il ne riait pas. Pas du tout. Et que le visage de Draco s'assombrissait à vue d'œil.

Elle se calma rapidement mais ne put empêcher un petit sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle aurait pu facilement le rassurer.

Elijah était un ami et, même si il n'y avait Betty, sa concubine, dans l'équation, il n'aurait jamais pu être davantage que cela.

Elle aurait dû le rassurer, mais ne le fit pas. Le savoir jaloux était trop satisfaisant.

Elle ne voulait pas vraiment se jouer de ses sentiments mais, elle était comme toutes les autres. Elle aussi, elle voulait se sentir rassurée.

Elle aurait bien aimé que, parfois, on lui explique pourquoi on l'appréciait. Comment on l'appréciait.

Elle aurait souhaité, en tout cas, que lui, lui montre ce qu'il ressentait.

Parce qu'elle avait peur, elle, de ce qu'elle éprouvait parfois à son égard.

Parce qu'elle redoutait, à chaque conversation, qu'il lui parle d'une autre.

Elle aurait détesté qu'il refuse une sortie parce qu'il avait déjà prévue de voir une autre fille comme elle venait de le faire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Elle jouait peut-être avec le feu, mais elle aurait voulu, sans elle-même le reconnaître ouvertement, qu'il prenne conscience qu'un jour, ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière et qu'il serait trop tard.

Étrangement satisfaite de le voir fulminer, elle ne le rassura pas et changea peu habilement de sujet, ce qu'il accepta, magnanime.

Il ne voulait plus se disputer avec elle, quitte à fermer les yeux sur trop de choses.

Il se doutait que, tout comme lui, elle continuait à voir ce mur sur lequel ils pourraient se crasher à tout moment mais ils persistaient à se diriger vers lui, esquivant ce qui pouvait les faire sortir de leur zone de confort.

Draco savait que si chute il devait y avoir, elle n'en serait que d'autant plus violente, brutale et douloureuse, mais il n'en avait cure.

Ce n'était pas plus facile ainsi, ni réellement plus satisfaisant, mais il se trouvait en terrain connu qui, s'il n'était pas complètement rassurant, lui paraissait plus confortable.

Il se doutait que, tout comme lui, elle avait ainsi l'impression de ne pas prendre de risque. Alors il contourna ce qui le dérangeait. Une fois de plus.

.

Seamus attendait patiemment devant la boutique d'Ollivander.

Le vieil homme et Dean avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves l'année précédente qu'une sorte d'amitié basée sur un respect mutuel était née entre eux.

A l'issue de la guerre, le jeune Gryffondor avait souhaité en apprendre plus sur les légendes entourant les baguettes et sur leurs pouvoirs.

Ollivander avait longtemps hésité puis lui avait enseigné certains faits épars, spasmodiquement.

Un jour, il s'était montré particulièrement grave et avait fini par lui proposer de lui transmettre tout son Savoir.

Célibataire, sans enfant, il s'était aperçu qu'il n'avait personne à qui léguer son héritage et que le travail de toute sa vie s'éteindrait après lui.

Il appréciait Dean, un garçon intelligent et curieux et l'avait tout naturellement invité à être son élève particulier, lui offrant de faire son initiation, ce qu'il avait accepté avec plaisir.

L'apprentissage de la fabrication de baguettes n'était pas de tout repos, loin de là.

C'était un enseignement long et fastidieux. Éprouvant, même. Il était nécessaire de puiser dans sa propre énergie, de sentir la magie pure en soi, pour sublimer les associations d'éléments constituant les catalyseurs de magie.

Il finissait souvent ses journées épuisé, les traits tirés, mais il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

.

Ce soir-là, Dean acceptait, pour la première fois, de participer à une soirée en présence de ceux qu'il avait évités depuis La Victoire. L'été dernier, Seamus, gêné, lui avait avoué fréquenter leurs Némésis de toujours.

Dire qu'il avait été surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Il avait eu beau se raisonner, rationaliser il n'arrivait pas à oublier que c'était dans le Manoir Malefoy qu'il avait été enfermé si longtemps.

Pendant plusieurs mois, lors de ses conversations avec l'irlandais, ils avaient ignoré le sujet.

Puis les Serpentards étaient devenus ceux dont ils parlaient sans les nommer comme on parlerait d'une anecdote arrivée à une vieille connaissance dont on a oublié le nom et Dean avait fini par s'habituer à ce que Seamus les fréquente de son plein gré.

Il en avait croisés quelques-uns ici ou là et s'était aperçu que sa haine s'était tarie. Il lui arrivait encore parfois de ressentir des fourmillements désagréables, d'avoir des sensations de gêne, quand il les apercevait mais il se sentait prêt à affronter ses propres fantômes.

Alors, quand son meilleur ami lui avait annoncé qu'il ne serait pas disponible ce soir-là, Dean lui avait demandé s'il pourrait l'accompagner, lui aussi. _« Autant que je règle ça une bonne fois pour toute »_.

.

Il sortit de la boutique d'un pas décidé, souhaitant au passage une bonne soirée à son vieux précepteur et sourit gauchement,

- « Je suis prêt, on y va ?

- Changement de programme, ils ont annulé. Il va falloir remettre ça » lui annonça Seamus en s'excusant, la bouche tordue.

La nuit était tombée et une fine bruine tombait sur Londres.

Ils se réfugièrent, accélérant le pas, chez George Weasley qui ne refusait jamais d'offrir un bon Whisky Pur Feu aux amateurs frigorifiés.

.

- « Dracooo ! Ça y est ?!

- Moins fort, Daphnée ! Il est 4h du matin ! »

L'aînée des Greengrass fit la moue, faisant un instant semblant de bouder, mais ne put garder cette expression bien longtemps, trop excitée à cette heure tardive, ou matinale, elle ne savait plus trop.

- « Alors ?! »

Il lança un regard à Blaise, s'amusant lui aussi de la voir trépigner d'impatience.

- « Tout se déroule comme prévu »

Elle contint son cri de joie. Ils allaient bientôt savoir !

.

Pansy était en salle d'accouchement et, d'ici quelques instants, elle tiendrait enfin son enfant dans ses bras.

Ses amis les plus proches étaient présents, cachés dans un recoin sombre de Sainte-Magouste et se réjouissaient évidemment de l'évènement mais ils étaient presque davantage pressés de voir l'enfant qu'ils avaient attendu toute la nuit, impatients de rechercher des traits distinctifs qui leur permettraient de découvrir enfin l'identité du père qu'elle avait continué à taire.

Megan et Daphnée s'étaient beaucoup amusées à spéculer sur certaines caractéristiques.

Le petit serait-il métissé comme Blaise, aurait-il des yeux gris comme Draco ou, comble de l'horreur, aurait-il trois cheveux roux dressés sur la tête, ajoutant aux outrages de Pansy l'accouplement à l'une des 'belettes' ?

Elle s'était beaucoup amusée de leurs divagations et de celles des garçons au cours de ces derniers mois mais il était hors de question qu'elle leur dise quoi que ce soit.

Le père, lui non plus, n'était pas au courant, bien qu'il ait sûrement été informé d'une manière ou d'une autre de sa grossesse, mais cela lui convenait parfaitement ainsi.

Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête en se donnant à lui et surtout en gardant son enfant, mais elle l'avait vécu comme une libération, faisant exploser son carcan familial avec un certain sentiment de puissance.

Ce n'avait pas été facile tous les jours, depuis. Ses parents l'avaient menacée puis répudiée.

Elle s'était trouvée quasiment à la rue du jour au lendemain sans y avoir été préparée.

Elle avait pu compter sur ses amis qui l'avaient hébergée à tour de rôle.

Elle s'était remonté les manches et avait trouvé rapidement un travail bien peu intéressant mais lui permettant, en novembre dernier, de trouver son propre logement et d'économiser un peu pour l'arrivée de son fils.

Si elle se débrouillait bien, elle pourrait retourner travailler en juin et le confier à Angelina Johnson.

Elle avait déjà fait les démarches auprès de la Magicrècherie que l'ancienne Gryffondor avait ouvert deux ans auparavant à Oxford.

Elle riait, un peu nerveusement, d'imaginer ses parents apprendre qu'elle laissait une part de l'éducation de leur unique petit-fils à une pure Rouge-et-Or.

Ils en seraient rapidement informés quoi qu'il arrive. Le Daily Sorcerer se ferait un plaisir de tartiner ses pages des derniers racontars récoltées à son sujet, respectant leur ligne éditoriale.

Cela faisait des années que cette feuille de chou circulait dans les milieux autorisés, se penchant sur la déchéance de l'aristocratie britannique.

La noblesse sorcière adorait les rumeurs. Et s'il n'était plus politiquement correct de remettre en cause les lignages Sangs-Purs et de prôner leur gloire désormais, rien ne les empêchait de rouler quiconque sortant des sentiers battus dans la boue pour entretenir les dîners mondains.

Pansy s'en fichait. Si son plan tenait la route, elle pourrait suivre, l'année prochaine, au plus tard celle d'après, en parallèle de sa vie de mère célibataire, la formation de Magizoologie spécialisée dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

Ses projets lui convenaient tout à fait, tant que son fils ne gardait pas un visage tout rougi et fripé d'ici qu'il ait respiré à l'air libre !

.

- « Dracooooo ! Tu vas voir si on peut y aller maintenant ?! »

Il mit les mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna en levant les yeux au ciel, pestant contre toutes ses hystériques qui l'entouraient et profitant de son statut d'apprenti Médicomage pour se glisser dans la salle de travail.

Il commençait à faire partie des meubles, ce qui lui conférait certains avantages.

.

Après la naissance du petit Ashley, il n'eut pas le courage de rentrer chez lui.

Il était de soirée la veille à l'hôpital et avait terminé son service sur les coups de 23 heures.

Pansy était arrivée peu de temps auparavant et il l'avait rejoint puis avait veillé de longues heures avec Blaise, Megan et Daphnée, jusqu'à ce que l'enfant se décide à pointer le bout de son nez, en braillant, au petit matin.

Il avait ensuite dû ruser pour que tous puisse voir Pansy et son fils en esquivant les Médicomages et les infirmières, les visites étant interdites depuis bien longtemps.

En la quittant, ils avaient trinqué au Vin des Elfes que Daphnée avait glissé dans son sac pour l'occasion, dans une des salles de repos réservée au personnel d'astreinte en sursautant au moindre bruit, craignant d'être surpris par quelqu'un puis Draco s'était écroulé sur le canapé, épuisé, aux premières lueurs du jour, espérant assez récupérer, sur ce lit de fortune, avant de reprendre son travail en début d'après-midi.

.

* * *

.

Au même moment, dans un appartement à Birmingham.

- « Alors ? » Demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- « Rien » souffla Ginny, sa baguette pointée sur son ventre.

- « Oh ». Il était tellement déçu que ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement. « Je pensais... enfin, tu sais...

- Harry, ça ne fait que deux mois qu'on essaye, c'est normal !

- Oui, sûrement... Mais, vu ton hérédité » commença-t-il en souriant « j'espérais que ça irait beaucoup plus vite !

- Idiot ! » Lança-t-elle d'une voix aiguë, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

- « On devrait en parler à ta mère, je suis sûre qu'elle connaît des trucs comme un baume enchanté, un légume aux propriétés fertilisantes ou les machins à éviter quand tu veux tomber enceinte ! »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Son petit ami pouvait se montrer totalement affligeant quand il s'y mettait. Elle ne put empêcher sa voix de couiner,

- « Il est hors de question qu'on en parle à ma mère ! Et va leur dire, à tous, qu'on essaye de faire un enfant hors mariage, tu verras ce qu'ils en penseront ! Je ne suis pas sûre que tu en ressortes vivant, mais ça pourrait être très drôle !

- Oh, ne dit pas n'importe quoi, on ne vit plus au 18° siècle !

- Harry, on parle d'une vieille famille de sorciers, là. Ils ont beau être assez libéraux, tu ne leur enlèveras pas le poids de la tradition. »

Il venait de pâlir d'un seul coup. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Lui et Ginny voulaient un enfant, soit, mais il n'envisageait pas encore de se marier, et encore moins de contracter une de ces unions sorcières qui semblait particulièrement contraignante et lourde de conséquences.

- « Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant Ginny ! Si on doit se marier ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère !

- Oh, mais arrête Harry, personne n'a dit qu'on devait se marier ! Je rêve ! On essaye de faire un enfant sur un coup de tête et tu me fais un scandale à propos du mariage alors que je n'ai même pas envie de me marier, et tu le sais très bien !

- Attends, faudrait savoir ! Tu viens de me dire qu'ils me tueraient si on faisait un enfant hors mariage !

- Je t'ai dit qu'ils te tueraient s'ils savaient qu'on cherche volontairement à le faire » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil. « Si on les met devant le fait accompli, ce sera beaucoup plus simple ! Ils n'auront plus le choix !

- … Tu es vraiment tordue, tu sais ça ? »

.

* * *

.

Elijah avait rejoint Hermione en fin de matinée ce samedi matin, au pied de son immeuble, avant de prendre le Magicobus jusqu'à Cambridge.

Ils avaient prévu d'y passer la journée et notamment d'explorer le Whipple Museum.

Ils avaient appris, lors d'un cours de philosophie que l'homme dont le musée portait le nom et son épouse avaient donné tardivement naissance à un sorcier.

Leur fils, astronome réputé dans le monde magique à son époque, avait été enrôlé lors de la seconde guerre mondiale et avait succombé à ses blessures lors de la libération de Termoli en Italie en octobre 1943 à tout juste 36 ans.

Quelques mois plus tard, Robert Whipple avait pris sa retraite, quitté sa chaire à Cambridge et légué sa collection d'instruments scientifiques à l'université.

En hommage à sa descendance, il avait imaginé donner également celle de son fils dont il n'aurait plus jamais usage et s'était démené auprès des gouvernements sorciers et moldus pour que ces objets des deux mondes puissent cohabiter et s'accorder dans ce lieu.

Petit à petit, la connaissance même de l'existence de cet endroit si particulier avait malheureusement été oubliée par la majorité des sorciers. Seuls quelques initiés venaient encore le visiter.

Hermione et Elijah s'étaient longuement extasiés dans les rayonnages, devant les inventions exposées datant parfois du Moyen-Âge.

Au-delà des instruments d'astronomie, ceux de la navigation, de l'arpentage et des sciences mathématiques étaient également extrêmement bien représentés.

Le jeune homme s'était autant émerveillé devant les cadrans solaires que devant les premiers appareils électriques, demandant moult détails à sa collègue d'ascendance moldue concernant leurs fabrications et leurs utilisations.

Un peu plus tard, dans l'après-midi, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la machine à café à l'entrée du musée et y avaient inséré chacun un Gallion avant de sélectionner une infusion à la mélisse et au fenouil sans sucre.

Ils s'étaient alors instantanément retrouvés dans la bibliothèque sorcière de l'université.

Cette entrée avait été rénovée à la fin des années 70. Originellement, il fallait utiliser une trappe située dans les toilettes de l'aile sud du bâtiment qui amenait les visiteurs jusqu'à cette salle à l'aide d'un toboggan enchanté.

Au fil du temps, cette entrée avait cruellement manqué de discrétion et il était devenu d'usage courant pour les sorciers d'utiliser des sorts de confusion sur les malheureux étudiants moldus se situant dans les parages.

Le niveau général de la faculté avait rigoureusement baissé pendant presque deux ans avant qu'on ne fasse un lien de causalité et qu'un nouveau système ne soit créé.

L'université avait alors pu retrouver sa splendeur d'antan et ces quelques mois désastreux avaient été oubliés.

Quelques étudiants aux goûts douteux se perdaient encore aujourd'hui dans cette bibliothèque, mais beaucoup plus rarement désormais.

.

- « Tu t'es bien amusée, ce week-end, avec Elijah ? » demanda Draco arborant une moue moqueuse en prononçant le prénom du garçon.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être puéril !

- « C'était super ! Tu devrais voir la bibliothèque de Cambridge ! Elle est immense !

- Une bibliothèque... pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas... C'est vrai que ça doit te plaire qu'Elijah » commença-t-il en appuyant encore sur son prénom ridiculement « abreuve ta soif de culture. »

Elle soupira en ravalant son sourire.

Il était particulièrement agaçant ce soir. Il avait eu une journée difficile, il l'avait prévenue, mais elle considérait ne pas à avoir à en payer le prix et était prête, s'il continuait ainsi, à transplaner directement chez elle, le laissant comme deux ronds de flanc.

Ou peut-être devrait-elle le gifler. Ou lui hurler dessus. Ou plus simplement, laisser passer.

Peut-être qu'à force d'être agacée par lui, elle n'aurait tout bonnement plus envie de saisir sa main et d'en embrasser la paume, ni de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux en chatouillant sa nuque.

Elle soupira.

- « Tu es vraiment obligé d'être aussi méprisant ? » puis, devant son silence, elle ajouta « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne le supportes pas !

- C'est épidermique ! » Répondit-il en plissant le nez.

Hermione l'observa en pinçant ses lèvres. Elle était persuadée que les deux hommes auraient pu s'entendre dans d'autres circonstances.

Elle aimait les gens portés sur le savoir, les grands esprits et ils faisaient, tous deux, incontestablement partie de cette catégorie.

- « C'est vrai, quoi. A chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche, c'est pour aligner des citations en grec ancien. Qui fait ça, Grang' ?

- Tu lui reproches d'être érudit ?

- Il est pédant !

- Et toi tu ne l'es pas ?

- Non ! Je suis sûr de moi, c'est différent !

- Tu es juste jaloux ! » Lâcha-t-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

- N'importe quoi ! Jaloux de quoi ? De sa capacité à recracher du vocabulaire obsolète ?

- …

- … Arrête de rire Granger !

- Ok, j'arrête » Glissa-t-elle dans un sourire. « Tu n'as pas à être jaloux, tu sais ?

- Tu vois qui tu veux, tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre » s'énerva-t-il, croisant les bras sur son torse.

- « Je ne te demandais pas ton avis, de toute façon » rebondit-elle dans un souffle.


	18. Ceux qui perdent pied

_Lecteurs du soir, bonsoir ! Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une excellente année 2013, santé, joie, amour, tout ça, tout ça ! Ne prenez pas de bonnes résolutions, vous ne les tiendriez pas - ;-)_

_Et voilà, dernier chapitre... Une fin ouverte mais que je trouve jolie (mais chui po forcément objective, hein) ... J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous !_

_Un épilogue viendra conclure tout ça d'ici la fin de la semaine ou ce week-end au plus tard... Conclusion de cette histoire mais encore une fois, rien de fermé... Tout dépendra de ma motivation à élaborer un peu plus cette histoire dans l'avenir, mais aussi de vos retours._

_Je dois avouer que je trouve vos avis et commentaires très gratifiants et le fait qu'ils aient été majoritairement positifs jusqu'à présente ne gâche rien ! J'espère bien que vous continuerez à me laisser des reviews ou MP, sur ce chapitre et l'épilogue, mais aussi, vous qui avez tout lu d'une traite et qui, inévitablement, aurez un autre regard sur l'histoire, la continuité, la cohérence et l'intérêt de ma prose ! Bref, sioux plé, M'ssieurs d'âmes, un p'tit mot, une ch'tite critique ! Merchi, merchi ! (et encore, hein, même si vous trouvez ça tout naze, je vous en voudrais pas, dites le moi, parce que c'est juste intéressant de savoir!)_

_Bonne lecture et à très vite (pour l'épilogue) !_

Advertissement : l_es enfants, jeunes et moins jeunes, ceci est une fiction ! Ne prenez point exemple sur ce qui sort du cerveau torturé d'une Dahrma !_

.

_**RAR :**_

_l :_ _Merci ! J'espère que la fin te plaira également !_

_Alysee_ _: Arf, qui sait, si un jour j'écris une suite, vous saurez peut être qui est le père d'Ashley... ;-) (J'me laisse des portes ouvertes, quoi!) ! Et za part ça, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ! 2013 s'ouvre à nous !_

.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 – Ceux qui perdent pied.**

.

Draco avait vraiment passé une journée difficile.

Ce jour-là, en cours, il avait pratiqué les sorts de détection diagnostiques. Il existait différentes formules, toutes plus compliquées les unes que les autres, à n'utiliser que dans certaines circonstances en fonction de symptômes spécifiques.

Le Corsanguis Fatum, par exemple, était particulièrement utile pour relever les constantes mais pouvait affaiblir les patients tout comme le Timor Maledicam pouvait plonger dans un profond coma voire conduire directement à l'arrêt des fonctions vitales.

Tous ces sorts, si essentiels au travail des Médicomages et des Guérisseurs étaient d'une extrême dangerosité lorsqu'ils étaient mal maîtrisés et la moindre erreur pouvait être fatale.

En acquérir une bonne pratique prenait des semaines, des mois, parfois des années.

.

Ce jour-là, Draco avait été le seul étudiant de son cours, et le premier de sa promotion, à tuer son patient d'un abus de sorts de détection mal dosés.

Bien sûr, lorsque son malade avait succombé, il avait immédiatement retrouvé sa forme initiale de cuillère en bois.

Personne ne se serait risqué à entraîner ces jeunes gens sur autre chose que des objets inanimés métamorphosés.

Il n'en restait pas moins que Malefoy avait échoué et était resté au centre de l'attention de chacun, certains n'hésitant pas à ironiser la situation en chuchotant plus ou moins discrètement. « _M'aurait étonné, tiens ! C'est forcément le Mangemort qui bute quelqu'un ! - Tu crois que c'était un Sang-Mêlé, son patient ?_ ».

Il leur avait lancé des regards noirs et avait tenté d'ignorer, de passer au-dessus de ces provocations, la tête haute et le dos droit.

Leur Maginstructeur l'avait défendu et rassuré. Jamais, au cours d'une carrière, aucun professionnel n'était à l'abri d'un accident, aussi compétent soit il.

Tous, au cours de leur apprentissage, tueraient une louche, une canne en bois ou un pied de chaise enchanté. C'était inévitable et prévisible.

C'était un passage obligé et il était aussi bien de savoir au plus tôt ce qu'on pouvait éprouver à ce moment-là. Ils avaient encore le droit à l'erreur.

Draco n'avait pas eu besoin d'être rassuré. Il avait juste voulu être oublié. Il était rentré chez lui après ses cours, en milieu d'après-midi, souhaitant simplement s'écrouler confortablement pour ne plus se relever pendant plusieurs heures. Ou plusieurs jours.

C'était sans compter sur le corbeau qui l'attendait de pied ferme, une lettre de sa mère à la patte. Lorsqu'il l'avait décachetée et parcourue d'un œil morne, sa journée s'était encore assombrie.

.

Depuis son enfermement à Azkaban, Narcissa Malefoy lui écrivait avec la rigueur d'un métronome, tous les quinze jours. Son père aussi, au début.

Depuis l'été dernier, ses courriers s'étaient progressivement espacés, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reçoive plus aucun de sa part.

Sa mère maintenait le rythme, elle, et lui apportait désormais à chaque lettre des nouvelles bien peu réjouissantes de son époux.

Draco devait lire entre les lignes et interpréter certains des commentaires sibyllins qu'elle lui laissait, sa mère ne pouvant se permettre d'être trop explicite dans ses missives au risque de servir, sur un plateau serti d'or, de nouveaux arguments à la privation de Lucius de ses droits fondamentaux, et des leurs, par la même occasion.

Les dernières années, lorsque les Malefoy s'étaient trouvés au service du Lord Noir, ils avaient déjà eu à créer leur propre langage.

Derrière certaines formulations, des métaphores alambiquées, ils comprenaient ce que personne d'autre qu'eux ne pourrait jamais entendre.

Ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'erreurs d'interprétation mais ils n'avaient aucun autre moyen de communiquer et devaient s'en contenter, coûte que coûte.

Il avait cru comprendre qu'aux premiers temps de leur emprisonnement, ses parents arrivaient régulièrement à se voir et à se soutenir mutuellement.

Une cours de promenade avait été aménagée sur la petite île de la mer du Nord qui abritait la prison, nouvellement protégée par des sorts anti-transplanages et des barrières magiques infaillibles.

Des heures de sorties avaient été attribuées à chacun afin qu'ils puissent bénéficier, au moins une fois par jour, de la lumière du soleil et des embruns.

Le gouvernement de Kingsley Shacklebot s'était inspiré de la mouvance Humaniste moldue qui prônait la nécessité de replacer la personne en tant que Sujet, dans le respect et la dignité.

Une des plus proches conseillères du Premier Ministre, Eleonor Bolton croyait à la rédemption et défendait, avec ferveur, sa méthode de Responsabilisation Pénitentiaire.

Les détracteurs étaient nombreux, critiquant ouvertement la gestion diamétralement opposée des exécutions de peine à Azkaban. « _Comme si des criminels avaient besoin de bénéficier de culture ou d'Instruction Civimagique ! ». _

Kingsley s'était laissé influencer par Miss Bolton et ses discours et lui laissait toute latitude pour appliquer ses réformes de la Justice Magique.

Il ne désespérait pas d'arriver, un jour, à concilier protection de la société, intérêt des victimes, sanction des condamnés et réinsertion responsable.

Il n'avait pas assez de recul pour en mesurer les effets, bénéfiques ou non, le taux de récidives à long terme ou les changements sociétaux en général mais il lui semblait inévitable de tout tenter pour révolutionner le monde magique.

S'il devait en essuyer les pots cassés, il le ferait, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas essayer.

Draco avait deviné, à demi-mot, au fil de ses lectures, que son père s'était impliqué dans une nouvelle organisation à Azkaban.

Lorsque les Détraqueurs avaient tous pouvoir sur les prisonniers, ceux-ci, enfermés dans leurs propres esprits, n'avaient aucun besoin, ni envie, ni libre-arbitre.

Aujourd'hui qu'ils n'étaient plus là, tout était différent. Une société parallèle s'était progressivement développée entre les murs de la prison, chacun participant, avec plus ou moins d'ardeur, au marché noir qui s'était installé.

Celui-ci allait du simple troc de produits les plus communs tels des sucreries de chez Honeydukes ou du savon parfumé, au trafic de stupéfiants les plus dangereux. Quelques gouttes d'une potion somnifère ou d'un filtre de Paix, permettant de s'abrutir l'esprit, de la Mescaline ou du Datura entre autres plantes hallucinogènes, étaient particulièrement prisées.

Son père était monté assez haut dans la nouvelle hiérarchie pyramidale ayant vu le jour dans ce système souterrain, n'ayant rien perdu de ses capacités de manipulation.

Il avait toujours su comment survivre en milieu hostile malgré ses erreurs et cela ne pouvait changer du jour au lendemain.

Toutefois, progressivement, tous ses privilèges lui étaient retirés. Il avait été de moins en moins autorisé aux sorties dans la cours de promenade et ne voyait presque plus son épouse.

Parfois, il l'entrapercevait, au loin, et elle hochait la tête. Elle ne s'approchait plus de lui.

Elle se savait potentiellement libérée d'ici deux ans et ne pouvait se permettre de se compromettre en se mêlant ouvertement aux affaires de Lucius, quelque fut l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Elle n'en appréciait pas moins les petits cadeaux qu'il lui faisait régulièrement parvenir par le biais de l'un ou l'autre de ses sbires, petites attentions qu'elle s'empressait de consommer, n'en laissant plus aucune trace.

D'abord privé d'air pur, son père n'avait ensuite plus eu l'autorisation d'utiliser du parchemin et des plumes ni de s'approcher des corbeaux voyageurs.

Les derniers temps, dans tous les cas, ils ne les utilisaient plus pour ses correspondances mais les gardait en vue d'un nouveau troc, d'un nouvel accord à conclure.

Ensuite, on lui avait retiré l'accès aux livres que la Bibliothèque Sorcière Nationale d'Edimburg prêtait gracieusement aux prisonniers tous les deux mois.

Désormais, il était de plus en plus souvent cantonné dans sa cellule et, lorsqu'il acquérait à nouveau ses privilèges perdus, se voyait y être à nouveau inévitablement renvoyé.

Il avait acquis une certaine réputation qui lui donnait un profond sentiment de jouissance.

Connu comme le Lycanthrope Opalin entre les murs d'Azkaban, il était un passage obligé pour tout prisonnier souhaitant obtenir des artefacts ou des produits rares.

Les Gardabans, eux, tentaient tant bien que mal de le garder reclus dans sa cellule, mais ils ne pouvaient contrer totalement le petit pouvoir qu'il avait acquis dans ce microcosme.

En tentant de le contrôler, ils ne faisaient d'ailleurs qu'asseoir un peu plus son autorité.

Sa mère craignait pour son avenir, de voir sa peine s'alourdir. Elle avait peur que, plus jamais ils ne puissent revivre ensemble, à l'air libre.

Elle n'avait jamais su raisonner Lucius. Elle se sentait parfois désespérée. Et Draco n'était pas loin de ressentir la même chose.

.

Oui, ce jour-là, Malefoy avait passé une horrible journée.

Lorsque Hermione avait frappé à sa porte pour lui proposer de sortir profiter de l'ambiance lounge des débuts de soirée au Puffapod's Grove, il n'avait pas eu le courage de refuser et d'avouer qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, se rouler dans sa couette pour ne plus en sortir, toute fierté abandonnée.

Puis, il s'était dit qu'elle lui remonterait le moral et qu'il n'y avait bien qu'elle qui pourrait le réconforter en lui apportant ces étranges sensations d'apaisement qu'il ressentait en sa présence.

Même quand elle le faisait sortir de ses gonds. Alors il l'avait suivie.

Il aurait voulu se mettre des claques pour s'être senti obligé de la provoquer, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il était frustré. Et malheureux.

.

_« Je ne te demandais pas ton avis, de toute façon »._

Il ne rebondit pas aux propos d'Hermione. Effectivement, elle n'avait pas à se justifier. Il ne se sentait pas le droit d'être jaloux, même si c'était plus fort que lui.

S'il lui avait manifesté quelque affection et qu'elle l'ait rejeté, peut-être aurait-il pu s'autoriser à lui en vouloir ouvertement, à lui jeter son mécontentement à la figure mais il avait tout fait, justement, pour qu'ils ne s'attachent pas. Ou pas plus. Ou pour ne pas le reconnaître, mais toutes ces considérations revenaient au même.

Il n'avait aucun droit sur elle et il n'avait aucune raison objective de s'en prendre à elle. Il sentit ses épaules s'affaisser, las.

Hermione pencha la tête de côté en soupirant doucement et se leva pour commander deux Gin Fizwizbiz, ce cocktail amélioré à la saveur à la fois âcre et sucrée.

.

Rejoignant la mezzanine, elle le vit la tête enfoncée dans ses bras croisés sur la table.

Elle n'aimait pas le voir malheureux et taciturne. Elle préférait le sentir vivant.

Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il n'y avait que ça qui l'animait, elle aussi.

Elle aimait qu'il soit heureux, ses regards violents et ses poings serrés aussi, qu'il rit, qu'il s'énerve, peu importait.

Ses regards tristes ne la dérangeaient pas, s'il les accompagnait d'explications de texte. Elle n'aimait pas, quand il abandonnait et baissait les bras.

Ce n'était pas celui qu'elle avait appris à connaître, c'était une ombre sur laquelle elle voulait fondre pour la secouer comme un vieux Saule Cogneur malade.

Elle le regarda et eut une nouvelle fois envie de se précipiter sur lui, de l'attaquer, qu'ils se crient dessus, qu'il se réveille, qu'ils s'embrassent, vivent, et oublient tout ce qui les entourait. Encore.

Beaucoup plus pondérée après une longue inspiration, elle s'assit à ses côtés en jetant un rapide coup d'œil alentours.

Elle se demandait comment réagiraient certaines des personnes présentes au club et haussa mentalement les épaules.

Elle ferma les yeux et serra Draco dans ses bras. C'était plus simple, en fait. Plus normal aussi probablement.

Elle sourit, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux. Finalement, il n'y avait pas que le désir et les bagarres qui l'animaient. Là aussi, elle se sentait vivante, le cœur pulsant dans chacune de ses veines.

.

Il releva la tête en silence, lui sourit, le regard toujours un peu éteint et posa sa tête sur son épaule ignorant des quelques regards surpris par cette scène qui aurait pu être touchante avec d'autres protagonistes mais qui paraissait encore, aux yeux de beaucoup, tout simplement surréaliste.

Ils restèrent dans cette position de longues minutes, sans dire un mot, sirotant leur verre, puis un deuxième qu'ils commandèrent lorsque Megan passa les saluer et récupérer leurs consommations vides.

- « J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, j'ai la tête qui tourne ».

Hermione eut un sourire moqueur avant de lui proposer de la suivre.

Elle se glissa derrière le rideau aux dessins ethniques qui paraît le mur ouest et murmura une formule en tapotant sur les pierres blanches, libérant un passage suffisamment large pour qu'ils puissent passer à travers.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, s'amusant des avantages qu'il y avait à être amie avec les propriétaires du lieu et ils gravirent les marches vers les étages supérieurs.

- « Je vais te montrer un endroit magnifique ! »

.

Ils se tenaient là, sur le toit de l'immeuble où il était prévu, aux beaux jours, d'emménager une petite terrasse privative, le corps engourdis par le vent et les frimas de l'hiver, observant l'horizon.

Ils avaient vue sur Londres, plongée dans la nuit, illuminée et scintillante. Le ciel était sombre et quelques étoiles brillaient entre les nuages.

Hermione, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, frissonnante, se rapprocha davantage du bord, jusqu'à ce que ses genoux cognent doucement contre le muret qui longeait le pourtour du toit.

Draco la vit s'appuyer dessus d'une main puis l'escalader. Elle se redressa en vacillant à peine et écarta les bras en respirant profondément.

- « Descend de là, Granger ! »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui en souriant, espiègle, puis fixa à nouveau l'horizon, les bras toujours ouverts en croix.

- « Tu as peur ?

- …

- Tu n'as jamais eu envie de voler ? Sans l'aide d'un balai je veux dire. Juste toi et le ciel ?

- Oui, je suppose » dit-il en faisant un pas vers elle, toute sensation de tête cotonneuse s'étant évaporée.

- « Rejoins-moi ! »

Elle tourna à nouveau son visage vers lui et lui tendit une main. Il hésita une seconde, mais, obéissant à l'injonction, s'avança et grimpa à son tour sur le muret, s'accrochant à ses doigts.

- « Tu es folle, Granger »

Elle rit.

- « Lève les bras et sens le vent !

- …

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé quel effet ça ferait de plonger ? De lâcher totalement prise ?

- …

- Parfois, je me demande à quoi je pourrais penser dans un tel moment. Quand ça va si vite qu'on a à peine le temps d'imaginer ce qu'il va advenir.

- …

- Tu as peur ? »

Draco se tourna précautionneusement vers Hermione et l'obligea à le regarder.

- « Un peu, oui

- Tu n'as jamais eu envie de savoir ce que ça fait ? »

Il sonda son visage, en explorant chaque recoin et tentant de déchiffrer son regard.

- « Peut-être que je sais déjà » souffla-t-il.

- « …

- Quand tu es là, j'ai tout le temps l'impression de sauter dans le vide. Je ne sais jamais quand je vais arrêter de tomber ou si je vais me relever.

- C'est effrayant, non ? » chuchota-t-elle

- Et excitant »

Elle lui sourit

- « Embrasse-moi ! »

Il fit glisser ses pieds vers elle avec le moins de mouvements possibles, de crainte de perdre son équilibre.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et rapprocha sa bouche de la sienne comme si sa vie en dépendait. Peut-être qu'en cet instant, sa vie en dépendait-elle.

Ils chancelèrent lorsque Hermione le rapprocha de lui, l'enserrant. Draco resserra sa prise sur elle, crispant ses doigts sur son corps puis mettant fin à cet étrange baiser, il se rendit compte du battement assourdissant de son cœur.

Il ne voulait pas tomber. Il ne pouvait pas. Tomber, c'était douloureux. Tomber, c'était la fin.

- « Il faut descendre maintenant » Elle acquiesça en hochant la tête.

- « Ensemble ?

- Ensemble »

Elle s'accroupit sur le muret puis glissa ses jambes au sol pour se relever en douceur sur le gravier qui recouvrait le toit. Elle tendit à nouveau sa main à Draco qui s'en saisit et descendit souplement à son tour.

Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts et rejoignirent en silence la porte d'accès. Ils pénétrèrent à nouveau dans le bâtiment, à l'abri du froid.

- « Tu es folle, tu sais ?! » Glissa-t-il doucement.

- « Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'obliger à rêver ».

.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : Vous savez, avant de conclure l'histoire ainsi, j'ai largement hésité à les faire sauter, tous les deux... J'ai pas osé ;-)_


	19. Ceux qui épiloguent

_Lecteurs du soir, bonsoir ! Exceptionnellement, je réserve quelques mots pour la fin... Et les RAR également ! Comme ça, j'embête personne et vous pouvez directement aller aux choses sérieuses !;-)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_._

_[Edité le 12 mai 2013 – Désolée de décevoir ceux qui suivent la fic et ont reçu une alerte, j'ai supprimé le chapitre par erreur quand j'ai commencé à rééditer l'histoire pour arranger la mise en page ! Seuls changements: mise en page et RAR anonyme.]_

* * *

**Ceux qui épiloguent ?!**

.

En mai 1998 s'achevait la Grande Guerre de leur génération et dans le même temps, disparaissait Lord Voldemort et les années de terreur.

Le Monde Magique, tout au moins Anglo-saxon, se reconstruisait, avec, à sa tête, Kingsley Shacklebot, Premier Ministre et ancien Auror dont la réputation n'était plus à faire.

.

Cette guerre avait tout changé. Tout.

En apparence, la société était entrée dans une période de forte croissance. Après avoir été dévasté, le pays se reconstruisait économiquement, à la fois par le retour au plein emploi et par une fulgurante explosion démographique.

En profondeur, les plus vieilles familles de la noblesse sorcière craignaient le libéralisme ambiant et la politique sociale du gouvernement. Certaines n'hésitaient d'ailleurs pas à se radicaliser face à ce qu'ils appelaient la dégénérescence du monde magique.

La presse s'amusait à titrer ce phénomène « _La Grogne Silencieuse_ ». En effet, quelles qu'aient été leurs convictions, personne encore ne se permettait d'afficher ouvertement son hostilité à la politique intérieure.

Les souvenirs du dernier Mage Noir étaient trop vifs et aucun ne voulait être assimilé à son douloureux souvenir.

Ce nouveau nationalisme, s'il prônait bien la primauté aux sorciers, n'envisageait pas ou, pas nécessairement, l'extermination ou l'extradition des moldus ou des sang-mêlés du monde magique.

Mais, de plus en plus souvent, revenaient les mêmes refrains. « _La Magie aux Mages !_ », « _Les Sorciers d'Abord !_ »

.

Chacun, individuellement, était sorti transformé des conflits majeurs ayant opposés les forces du Bien et du Mal.

.

Lors des premiers mois ayant suivi La Victoire, Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy avaient appris à se connaître. Ils s'étaient découverts.

Deux ans. Il leur avait fallu presque deux ans pour se laisser aller ouvertement à leurs sentiments.

Deux ans de désirs, de rires, de disputes, de questions, d'étreintes et de séparations. Deux ans de passion.

Un soir de février, sur le toit d'un immeuble, transis par le froid, ils avaient laissé la flamme qu'ils gardaient étouffée s'attiser.

Ils avaient arrêté de lutter contre ce besoin d'être deux. Il n'y avait pas eu de déclaration enflammée, il n'y avait pas eu d'effusion.

Ce n'était pas dans leur nature. Ils n'en avaient pas éprouvé le besoin, non plus. Ils savaient et ils trouvaient que c'était suffisant.

.

Les premiers temps, ils s'étaient cachés. Ou ils avaient essayé.

Ils n'avaient pas fait beaucoup d'efforts, se contentant de réserver leurs gestes attentionnés à l'intimité.

Leurs amis les plus proches comprirent vite ce qu'il se tramait. Lorsqu'on les connaissait, on ne pouvait que reconnaître la complicité qu'ils se manifestaient.

Finalement, malgré la surprise et les appréhensions, ils avaient facilement adhéré à l'idée qu'Hermione et Draco puisse, un jour, former un couple.

Certains, même, les premiers temps, encore ignorant de leur secret d'alcôve, leur avaient conseillé de sauter le pas, de tenter une histoire, ce qui les avait doucement fait rire.

Leur rapprochement mais, plus généralement, celles d'anciennes bandes rivales, avaient surpris ceux qui les avaient connus autrefois.

Anciens camarades, parents, toutes ces générations qui avaient été éduquées dans l'opposition hostile des quatre Maisons ancestrales de Poudlard chuchotaient sur leur passage, se réjouissant parfois, s'agaçant souvent, s'interrogeant surtout sur la faculté des jeunes générations à oublier.

Parfois, ils rencontraient une antipathie affichée. L'agressivité que certains manifestaient, ils n'en avaient que faire. Eux, n'avaient plus envie de se battre.

Ils souhaitaient, et espéraient, qu'un jour, ce manichéisme primaire ne serait plus qu'un ancien souvenir.

Finalement, ces nouvelles amitiés leurs avaient permis de faire front contre les préjugés et on s'était habitué à voir Seamus Finnigan et Blaise Zabini hurler en chœur aux matchs de Quidditch, Mandy Brocklehurst et Megan Jones rire sous cape ou Pansy Parkinson entretenir une correspondance régulière avec Luna Lovegood, curieuse de ses découvertes sur la faune exotique.

.

Hermione et Draco s'était fait tout un monde du fait de se fréquenter mais, finalement, tout avait été assez facile. Au début.

Rapidement, ils avaient arrêté de faire attention aux regards intrigués ou fielleux. Ils avaient arrêté de faire semblant.

Ils s'étaient pris par la main dans la rue et n'hésitaient plus à glisser un bras autour de la taille de l'autre.

A la fin de l'été, ils ne se cachaient plus, n'y pensaient plus et, inévitablement, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les médias s'en mêlèrent.

.

Pendant quelques mois, ils avaient oublié. Oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait normaux. Que cette guerre avait fait d'eux des êtres d'exception.

Oublié que, lorsqu'on veut détourner l'attention de la masse de ce qu'il se passe en politique, la presse se tourne vers la rumeur ou les faits divers, n'hésitant pas à ériger quiconque en célébrité pour divertir les foules, quitte à les rendre aveugle à toute autre chose.

.

_« La Belle et La Bête »,_

_._

_« L'oxymore Granger/Malefoy »,_

_._

_« Ils se prennent pour des Dieux. Sont-ils tombés sur la tête ?! »,_

_._

Tant la Gazette du Sorcier que le Daily Sorcerer avaient fait de cet étrange couple leurs choux gras.

Ils auraient voulu ignorer, ils n'auraient pu le faire, Draco pouvant être suivi à la Trace. Sans mauvais jeu de mot, aurait-il ajouté.

Ils avaient dû affronter, lever la tête et faire front, tous les deux, tentant tant bien que mal d'esquiver les photographes et refusant les interviews, ce qui n'en aiguisait que davantage la curiosité des médias.

.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, aucun d'eux n'avait mesuré les implications qu'aurait cette focalisation sur eux.

Jusqu'à ce que Draco s'aperçoive qu'il ne recevait plus de courrier de sa mère, toujours enfermée à Azkaban qui, d'ordinaire, lui écrivait avec une ponctualité sans faille, toutes les quinzaines.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait rien reçu depuis plus d'un mois lorsque, affolé, il s'était rendu au Ministère pour s'enquérir de ses nouvelles. Peut-être était-elle souffrante, blessée ou pire.

Rien de tout cela, selon la Brigade de Police Magique. Elle se portait comme un charme, selon leur dire mais, il n'avait aucun moyen de le confirmer.

Ses derniers courriers étaient restés sans réponse et la prochaine audience en vue d'autoriser ses visites à ses parents à la prison sorcière n'aurait lieu que courant novembre.

Harry avait bien pensé à user de ses relations pour aller à la rencontre de Narcissa Malefoy mais il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Quelle que soit la cause de son silence, la mère de Draco ne se confierait jamais à lui.

Lui-même commençait seulement à trouver quelques qualités à ce garçon. Ils avaient eu du mal à réellement enterrer la hache de guerre. Trop d'à priori. Trop de non-dits.

.

Un soir de printemps, aussi saoul l'un que l'autre, ils avaient fini par se hurler dessus.

Loin d'aborder les sujets les plus délicats concernant leurs passés, ils s'en étaient donné à cœur joie en critiquant leurs petites habitudes irritantes qu'ils ne pouvaient ignorer en se fréquentant quasiment chaque semaine.

Les insultes avaient fusées. Ils s'étaient brusquement bousculés et avaient failli en venir aux mains.

Blaise et Ginny, en témoins silencieux consternés, étaient restés pantois face à leurs réactions puis leur avaient indiqué que, s'ils souhaitaient se battre comme des chiffonniers, ils n'avaient qu'à sortir et régler leur compte comme des sorciers dignes de ce nom, ce qu'ils s'étaient empressés de faire.

Une fois dehors, ils s'étaient sentis stupides, arrivant à peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Draco s'était assis sur un muret et Harry en avait fait de même, sur le sol, dans l'herbe fraîche. Ils avaient ri, comme seuls deux ivrognes peuvent le faire.

Plus tard, après la gueule de bois qui avait inévitablement suivi, ils n'avaient plus ressenti ce besoin impérieux de régler leurs contentieux.

Ils laissèrent leur ressentiment passé au fond de cette bouteille qu'ils avaient partagée et, avec le temps, ils finirent par éprouver une certaine sympathie l'un envers l'autre.

.

Draco apprendrait, plus tard, à ses dépens, les raisons du silence de sa mère. Quand elle sortirait d'Azkaban et que le poids des traditions familiales reviendrait le frapper de plein fouet.

Il était tellement loin de ces préoccupations. Tout ce qui lui importait, à cette époque, c'était la vie qu'il se construisait.

.

Avec Hermione, ils s'étaient mis en quête d'un chez eux.

Les médias qui les poursuivaient, la lassitude de voir leurs effets personnels dispatchés dans deux lieux différents, l'envie de Ginny d'aménager à Birmingham et le projet de bébé qu'elle avait avec Harry, tous ses évènements avaient précipité leur décision.

Hermione ne supportait de toute manière plus de vivre à trois, voire quatre, les jours où ils étaient tous présents. Et la rouquine avait trop souvent envie de pleurer lorsqu'ils accueillaient Teddy ou Victoire, commençant à désespérer de ne toujours pas avoir d'enfant.

Elle et Harry avaient beau croiser les doigts 28 jours durant, chaque mois, les fées oubliaient de passer par là.

Hermione se sentait de trop. Alors, même s'ils se disaient parfois que c'était un peu tôt, ils cherchaient, ensemble un lieu qui leur soit propre, où vivre et se découvrir.

Se redécouvrir vivant après une longue léthargie a toujours eu tendance à exacerber les sentiments et précipiter les relations.

.

Draco, lui, était soulagé de voir Hermione et Harry prendre de la distance. Il avait eu des difficultés à gérer leur amitié si particulière.

Ses deux-là étaient tellement complices que, parfois, en leur présence, c'était lui, qui se sentait de trop.

Il leur suffisait de se regarder pour se comprendre et rire d'une blague muette qu'eux seuls comprenaient.

Et quand il rentrait tard, le soir, rejoindre sa belle chez elle, il la trouvait plus souvent dans la chambre du survivant à discuter à bâtons rompus qu'à l'attendre dans son lit.

Harry faisait désormais partie intégrante de sa vie, de gré ou de force, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas, parfois, d'être jaloux et d'attendre avec impatience de pouvoir découvrir ce que serait la vie à deux. Juste elle et lui.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'est que, vivants sous le même toit ou non, malgré la vie de couple, la famille ou la travail, Harry et Hermione continueraient toujours à se voir aussi régulièrement et qu'un transplanage tard le soir ne les dérangeaient pas, si ils ressentaient le besoin de se voir !

.

Dans l'avenir, Hermione et Draco connaîtraient le bonheur et les affres de la vie à deux.

Ils sauraient si leur histoire durerait ou non.

Ils se feraient peut-être souffrir.

Ils participeraient peut-être au baby-boom des années 2000.

Ils rencontreraient encore des combats de petite ou de grande ampleur.

Contre un autre. Contre d'anciens amis. Contre la société. Contre l'intolérance. Contre l'immobilisme. Contre le quotidien. Pour la vie.

.

Mais ce serait une autre histoire…

.

* * *

.

_Et voilà ! Ma première fic, première histoire qui s'achève... Et un p'tit blabla avant les RAR !_

_Lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire, je n'avais pas d'idée précise en tête, si ce n'est l'image des deux premiers chapitres incrustée et une grosse frustration par rapport à l'épilogue de JKR qui est mignon, mais un poil trop prévisible et convenu... Bref, j'avais envie d'autre chose et cet autre chose pourrait ressembler à ça..._

_J'avais envie d'écrire cet épilogue aussi pour donner une vision plus ancrée politiquement sur ce qu'il pourrait advenir (première partie de l'épilogue) et pour ouvrir sur une suite possible à cette histoire (monde magique et histoires individuelles confondues)... J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus du coup !_

_Donc ! Je n'avais pas d'idée précise sur la trame générale et je pense que cela s'en ressent parfois... Je ferais mon auto-critique quand j'aurai pris du recul sur cet histoire que j'ai finalement écrit rapidement (2 mois seulement, jour pour jour demain!). En attendant, j'espère avoir encore des retours de votre part sur l'histoire et sur l'écriture ! C'est vraiment enrichissant de savoir ce qui fonctionne et ce qui pêche, ce qui plaît ou non, ce qui est bon ou mauvais, bref, d'avoir vos avis, à vous qui avez pris le temps de lire jusque là. C'est important, je pense !_

_Dooonc ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot, review ou MP, même si cette histoire s'arrête ici ! Aux inscrits à feufeu, __je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre ! __Et pour les anonymes qui voudraient une réponse, si vous êtes un habitué du site, deux solutions : vous inscrire, ou laisser votre mail (en écrivant les points, tirets ou arobase en toutes lettres)... Merci infiniment de m'avoir suivie !_

_A bientôt, sur une autre fic !_

.

_**RAR :**_

_Alysee_ _: Yep, j'avais cette idée de fin qui me trottais dans la tête depuis un moment... C'est vrai que, d'une fic dont je disais au premier chap qu'elle irait « peut-être » vers l'exploitation d'une relation Hermione / Draco, j'ai fini par en faire un « Dramione » mais que veux-tu, on est un cœur de guimauve ou on ne l'est pas ! ;-) ! Place à l'épilogue et peut-être à bientôt, sur une autre fic ! ^^_

_._

_Elisendre_ _: Je te remercie pour tes compliments et pour ton bémol ! Je suis assez d'accord avec toi ! J'avoue que moi aussi, j'ai parfois trouvé « mon » Ron un poil caricatural ! Mais j'avoue avoir du mal à le concevoir comme plus pondéré vu comment JKR l'a écrit et exploité... C'est quand même le mec qui se casse sur un coup de tête en pleine quête héroïque (même s'il a sûrement d'excellente raisons..)... ^^ Mais, si on va par-là, j'ai (essayer) d'exploiter le concept d'impulsivité et d'immaturité (pas nécessairement dans le sens puérilité mais plutôt dans le sens où tous ces gens se cherchent encore) chez l'ensemble des perso évoqué... De manière plus ou moins réussie, oui, oui ;-)... Bref, Ron, comme les autres, est encore jeune... Peut-être qu'il changera d'avis, ou peut-être qu'il deviendra un SuperMéchantVengeur dévasté par l'amour (ahem...) ! Quoiqu'il en soit : Merci infiniment de m'avoir lue et de m'avoir laissé une critique !:-)_

_._

_Impressionne_ _: Je réponds en faisant du 2 en 1 ! Tout d'abord : Merci infiniment (je me répète souvent, y'a pas cinquante façon de dire merci, mais c'est sincère à chaque fois!) pour les reviews que tu m'as laissé ! J'adore essayer d'inventer de nouveaux termes « JKR Like » ! C'est super dur de trouver de bons anagrammes (HADES, ASAP et compagnie) tout comme des sorts/lieux/boissons crédibles mais j'avoue, ça m'éclate ! Et ça oblige à faire quelques recherches (rendre la Grande-Bretagne crédible et cohérente quand on y vit pas, pfiou ! Pas évident!) ! Sinon, non, je ne suis point un « potard » (une potarde?), j'ai même du Googliser pour savoir c'que c'était que cette bête-là ! Par contre, je bosse dans le milieu médico-social, donc... Il y a certaines affinités dirons-nous ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire cette fic et qu'elle continuera à te plaire ! Et n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de la suite, même si c'est pour finalement me dire que tu es grave déçue de la tournure des choses ! ^^ A bientôt !_

_._

_Cind3rella_ _:Oh ! Merci, merci ! Tu es la deuxième personne à me dire ça dernièrement (par rapport au nombre de reviews) et ça me touche vraiment ! C'est vrai que, parfois, quand on voit qu'il y a plusieurs centaines de lecteurs par chapitre (et si je compte les « viewers », ça peut chiffrer beaucoup plus haut) et qu'une ou deux reviews, ça fait un peu bizarre... On se demande si ça vaut vraiment le coup de poster... Si on écrit vraiment mal ou un truc rasoir ou va savoir ! Bref !_

_Sinon, oui, l'histoire H/D, je me suis un peu lâchée sur le côté romantique mais bon, ça fait tellement de bien de se sentir l'âme d'une guimauve parfois - ;-)_

_Encore merci pour ton message et à bientôt !_

_._

* * *

.

_**Je profite de l'édition du chapitre pour répondre aux RAR anonymes de cet épilogue**, même s'il y a peu de chance que que les anonymes repassent par là...(je réponds directement à ceux qui ont un compte ou envoient un MP) : _

_Elisendre : Et bien, vois-tu, plusieurs mois après, je suis aussi partagée sur la fin de la fic... Mais, c'est parce que je voulais vraiment me laisser une ouverture pour pouvoir faire autre chose après et, en ce sens, je pense que j'aurais difficilement pu faire autrement... Mais, c'est sûr que ça restera frustrant si je n'écris pas de suite ! (Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas encore!). En tout cas, merci pour toutes tes reviews, encore une fois !_

_._

_Impressionne : Je te remercie encore pour toutes tes reviews, notamment celles auxquelles je n'avais pas encore répondues ! _

_Tu parles de la disparition de Ron et oh ! Comme je te comprends ! En fait, j'ai écris pleins de choses sur lui pour une possible suite, le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas encore assez de matière pour écrire cette fameuse suite. Et je suis sur une autre fic en ce moment... Peut-être, un jour... En tout cas, ravie, ravie, que ça t'ai plu ! J'ai pris énormément à l'écrire en tout cas ! _

_._

_Alysee : Et oui, c'est fini ! Merci de m'avoir suivi aussi fidèlement et pour toutes tes reviews adorables ! Tu as vraiment été d'un soutien indéfectible sur cette fic;-) _

_._

_Ma : C'est une très belle critique que tu m'a fais là et, si j'ai pu te faire rêver un peu, avec d'autres, que demander de plus ! Je te remercie infiniment !_

_._

_Yon : C'est vrai que je n'en ai pas vu de comme ça non plus et, d'ailleurs, c'est un peu pour ça que je l'ai écrite, pour faire partager une de mes vision des choses. Ravie que tu ais apprécié ! Merci beaucoup !_

_._

_No1 : Oui, je trouve aussi que c'est une belle relation qu'entretiennent Harry et Hermione et j'avoue m'être un peu beaucoup inspiré de celle que j'ai avec mon meilleur ami... Pourquoi aller chercher loin;-). En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et heureuse que ça t'ai plu !_

_._

_Sha : Merci ! Review courte, claire et explicite ! Parfait ^^_

_._

_Blondie : Ravie d'avoir occupé ton après-midi ! Au plaisir de te revoir sur une autre fic ! Et merci aussi !_

.

* * *

**Tous petits clics pour commenter ces quelques chapitres est le bienvenue ! ^^ ! Merci à vous, Dahrma !**


End file.
